My Beautiful Eternity
by SapphireEyes06
Summary: We see Rose and Jack reunited at the end of the film back on the Titanic..but what happens next? This is their afterlife! Encounters with old characters and completely new adventures. First ever fanfic hope you like it! Not all of it is fluff! :P
1. Just the beginning

**Heey! Well this is my first fanfic ever - so I hope it's okay! :D **

**I see a lot of Titanic fanfics that are a little irrelevant from the actual film, so I wanted to make this a little more realistic :) Hope you like it!**

**(First chapter is just to get the general jist; chapter 2 will be better and when the story really starts!)**

Rose POV

I always knew Jack and I would meet again someday. He taught me so many things; he saved my life. I always remember him at dinner the day after I'd met him, he was talking about how he never knew what was coming at him and what would happen to him the day that lay ahead. And most of all, making life count.

I've lived 84 years without him, actually no. 84 years he has lived only in my memory and not physically next to me, but never have I remembered those words he once spoke as much as today.

Wow, I woke up this morning having no idea what was in store for me. There I was merrily sculpting my clay pot – I love pottery: a form of art. Art always made me feel closer to Jack, in fact whenever I looked at paintings it was almost as if Jack was stood next to me giving his opinion as well. And you know what? He WAS stood next to me – I could feel him.

Anyway, I was doing my pottery when something caught my attention on our television. I never used to listen to the television much, it was my granddaughter Lizzie that insisted on having it. I guess it was a bit modern for me!

I heard the word 'Titanic' and something about a wreck and discoverings. That's it – it had my attention! And I think what really determined my day was me seeing my drawing. Good grief I hadn't seen that thing since that fateful night when I put it in Cal's safe. Just seeing it again brought it all back! What was even more amazing, and sort of strange at the same time to think was that I was the only living person on this planet now that knew of Jack's existence...and there was HIS drawing on the television for the country, possibly even world to see.

I called up this young scientist/explorer man to ask if they had found the Heart of the Ocean yet. I presumed that's what they were looking for, I mean that thing must be worth a few 10's of million dollars. That was just a way of getting his attention, and sure enough it worked. Next thing I know Lizzie and I were flying in a helicopter far out to the ocean (that will be one to tell Jack of, I promised him I would live many adventures – and this was a modern one!)...but not just any part of any ocean. We were going back to Titanic.

Seeing all my old possessions, and of course telling my story was without a doubt the most emotionally challenging, yet proudest moment of my life. I looked out the little submarine window and knew that not only was I looking at the ship's wreck, I was staring out to where Jack's body was; I'd never felt closer to him. And just seeing the wreck of our ship, remembering what it once looked like and what it had turned into took me aback. A lot.

I knew then after I'd spoken of Jack, that it was my time to see him again. And I couldn't wait. I lived an amazingly happy and very long life, just like Jack said I would. Him being right assured me even more that he was still with me and that he was waiting for me...somewhere.

I walked to the edge of Lovett's ship, feeling the ocean breeze on my face and in my hair and looking at the Earthly stars for what I knew would be the last time. I pulled the Heart of The Ocean out of my pocket (yes, I had that stupid necklace the whole time). The only reason I kept it was because it was something, the only thing I had that Jack had touched, and even looked at. Although, I wouldn't need it anymore; I was returning to him, I knew it.

So, I threw the damn thing into the ocean so the Atlantic could once again have it's heart. Down it sunk to be with Titanic, and earth Jack. I watched it descend and then I looked up at the stars. One of them shone particularly bright and I think even twinkled as I looked at it. Jack was proud of me. And I knew that that night, I would see him again for the first time in 84 years, and that this time we would never in any way be parted.


	2. Back to Titanic

**Rose POV**

I shut my eyes in my warm bed that night, and I remembered what Jack had told me a few instants before he met his icy end.

'You're going to die an old, old lady, warm in your bed Rose'

I am now a very old lady of 100, and I am in my warm bed. My life's work was done; I'd kept my promise for Jack. A huge wave of peace swept over me as I remembered Jack's sweet, smiling face, his laugh, and that twinkle in his deep blue eyes.

I died that night will a huge smile on my face.

But that wasn't it, oh no. I felt ghostly as I was lifted out of my bed, and started to drift to the edge of the boat. I was flying up to the stars; the star that had twinkled at me, I do believe. As I got nearer and nearer that star, the sky started to transform into the sea. What looked to be shooting stars were zooming right past me, and then I saw it. I saw the Titanic wreck. I was flying straight towards it, humming 'Come Josephine In my flying Machine' to myself. I giggled and laughed as I remember that memory, and with the anticipation of seeing Jack again.

I then drifted along the dark, mouldy corridors of the wreck…but then I saw a bright, bright light. Before I knew it Titanic had lighten up and was as beautiful as ever again! Funny, Titanic and I were both dead now…but neither of us had ever felt so alive.

The turned the corner, to be greeted with the friendly doorman, who smiled at me very kindly. As I stepped into the room I saw friendly and familiar faces everywhere, who looked at me with tears in their eyes and proud expressions. It dawned on me, that everyone who had perished on the boat was here in the room with me. Then I saw him. Standing with his back to everyone on the grand staircase was Jack. IT WAS JACK!

I approached the staircase, smiling at Mr Andrews, when Jack turned around. His face lit up when he saw me…and so did mine.

**Jack POV**

There she was. My Rose. My beautiful, beautiful Rose. She was walking up to me when I turned around and saw her. I've been watching her for 84 years, but it still hadn't hit me that she was really here again.

**Rose POV**

I was now standing right in front of him. What else was there to do? I just kissed him, and a long kiss it was. Everyone was cheering and clapping, sparks flew around us, and tears filled our eyes. It was my Jack, whom I had watched sink and fall to the bed of the Atlantic. But he was here now. He really, really was.

**Jack POV**

That was the best kiss of my life. Somehow being here with Rose now seemed even better than in 1912; just so much more real, and meaningful. The sinking of the ship may have pulled us apart, but we loved eachother enough to carry on going just for this moment. That was true love.

**Rose POV**

After what seemed like forever, we pulled away and just stared into eachother's eyes. There was that little twinkle. I smiled a massive grin as I saw him laugh with happiness and love. I couldn't take it anymore, this was just the most amazing moment I had ever lived (or after-lived?:p) through. I burst into tears of joy and sobbed loudly. Jack cupped my face with his hands and whispered to me softly, 'Hey, don't cry Rose. I'm here…ssshhh,' he giggled a little 'I never got to tell you before because I didn't want to upset you, but looking back now I realised what a fool I was. I love you Rose, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.' Jack couldn't help but smile 'We can be together forever now, Rose'.

Hearing him say this was just incredible; I just wanted to kiss him again. Instead I replied 'Jack, I love you too. No one can part us now. No one.'

We both grinned like complete idiots, and hugged eachother. His embrace was firm and protective, yet so gentle and soft at the same time. How I'd missed him.


	3. It's been so long

**Heey everyone! I know, I'm rubbish at updating but I'll get better I promise! **

**So yeaahh lot's in store for Jack and Rose because as I hope you've all picked up from last chapter, they're in heaven together now ^_^**

**Rose POV**

I slept for the rest of that night on the staircase in Jack's arms. He began to cradle me in the early hours of the morning, when I knew he was awake but he thought I was asleep. He bent down to my face and started kissing my forehead, his hand creeping down my neck. I was enjoying this. Although I felt I needed to 'be awake' anyway. I fluttered my eyelids open and tilted my head up slightly so my eyes met his. One thing I never forgot about Jack was the way he looked at me. Even when I married to my lovely husband after Titanic, he never had that same look in his eyes as Jack ever did.

'I still can't believe you're back'. Jack whispered happily, as if it wasn't him that left, but me that had to leave temporarily until I was able to come back after I died. I liked that.

'Happy to be back' I said smugly as we smiled at each other.

At about midday or a bit beforehand Jack suddenly jumped a little in realisation.

'Hey, Rose', Jack held his hand out to me. Without hesitation I took it and followed in his direction to where he was taking me. His hands were so, so soft and gentle; artist hands I think.

He led me to the right side of the ship, where to the utmost of my surprise I saw hundreds and hundreds of people stood at what looked like Southampton dock, waving frantically and cheering. It looked just like the day Titanic set sail.

Jack had one little smug smirk on his face. It was gorgeous. 'Jack what's going on?' I laughed slightly 'I thought we were already on the ocean?'

'Well how could we be? The ship can't leave unless it has all its passengers on board now can it?' Jack winked at me.

I was completely speechless. 'Hold on, so you've…you've been waiting for, 84 years? For me?' Jack's smirk fell off his face. He caught held my hands again softly and looked me right in the eyes lovingly, and said 'Rose, I'd wait for any length of time for you, even if there was only a tiny possibility of seeing you again.' There was that smile again. He twisted a strand of my hair around his finger, concentrating and clearly enjoying it. I couldn't help but laugh, bless him! 'What? Haahaha' he laughed as well.

**Jack POV**

We waved at the people on the dock as we started to sail off. Rose at my side laughing away; I certainly haven't been this happy for 84 years. The midday sun was catching Rose's red hair in the most amazing place and…well, she just looked beautiful, as always. But especially now…as well, it was the timing and the fact that this could be a potential memory. I pulled out my trusty sketchbook that I retrieved from Cal Hockley's suite after I died and came back on the ship, and began to draw Rose. 'Don't move sweetheart, stay right there' I said smiling constantly.

'Jack, I have only been back with you for about, what…10 hours now? And you are already drawing!' Rose giggled.

'Butt-a Mademoiselle,' I teased in possibly the worst French accent I'd ever done, much to Rose's amusement. Taking the hint I continued in my normal voice, 'I'm drawing you, now don't move. And no laughing!'

'Okay, fine…' Rose said. She obeyed and about 20 minutes or so later I announced I was done. 'Oh Jack it's lovely!' Rose congratulated him. Tears were welling up in her eyes 'I love you'.

'I love you too, Rose, I really do.' I said. And I meant every word of it.

Our first day back together was truly special; we had so much fun. I was starting to get slightly sick of the sight of the ship, I'd been on it for 84 years! But now that Rose was hear again all its meaning and beauty came back again.

**Rose POV**

Jack and I were standing at the front of the ship talking about this and that, when out of nowhere he suddenly asked me,

'Rose, are you kind of sad you're not still technically alive and that you're in heaven now?' I had to think long and hard about this. Of course, I'd completely forgotten, I was on Lovett's ship! I DIED ON LOVETT'S SHIP! Oh poor Lizzie. My only granddaughter, now on her own. Bless her she gave up so much to look after me, and know I'm dead. I eventually answered Jack's question,

'Well, you know what Jack? I had a long, long life.' I started 'A long, long life _without _you. And now I can be with you forever, and that makes me the happiest girl in the whole world.'

Jack beamed at hearing this. He's such a sweetie.

'You know Rose, if you're worried about Lizzie you can look down and watch her anytime. You can even return to earth sometimes so you're standing next to her.'

This made me slightly curious, but also gave me a sudden rush of hope. 'Jack?' I asked.

'Yes, Rosie? I'm going to call you that from now on!'

I couldn't help but laugh at his excitable ways, however I continued 'Was that possibly ever what you did with me? I mean look down on me and stand next to me, because I swear I could feel you with me some-' Jack cut me off with a loud, cheesy chuckle.

'Yeah of course! You really think I'd be hanging round here waiting for you, with resources to see you and watch your every move…but not?' he laughed. Hmm, true. Oh gosh, he's seen my every move?

'Was it awkward for you when I got married?' Jack bit his lip slightly. He looked away, but I could still sense some sort of pain in his expression. He turned back to me with a loving look on his face and whispered very softly,

'I told you that night, the 15th April 1912 that you were going to go on without me, and you were going to fulfil that promise you made me. Honestly Rose, even though seeing you happy with another man was challenging for me, it also made me SO proud. You went on and you never let go. And I'm so proud of you Rosie.'

**So what do you guys think?;) please review, and if you have any ideas of what sorts of adventures they should have then tell me! :D thanks for reading!xx**


	4. Still magical

**Okay…you guys can shoot me. I know I said I'd get better at updating…well evidently I've got worse. SORRY :P**

**But thank you so much for the reviews! :')**

***ahem* Frieda van den Heutten – I'm awfully sorry if you think this is 'boring to read about', so I'll try and make it more exciting?:l **

**Rose POV**

Days have passed since I've been back on the Titanic, and rest assured they've been the best days I've had in a long time.

Jack and I had just been to a third class party – in fact, it was practically identical to the one Jack had taken me to 84 years ago. We did all the same things again: drank cheap beer, danced around, and even had another little showdown with Jack again on the platform in the middle of the room. Re-living it again was and _is _my dream, and it's all coming true.

'Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes, just a little bit higher..' Jack and I sung and tried to remember the words.

'Jack! You've had time to spare on this ship for 84 years and you haven't learnt the words yet!' I winked at him and laughed. He laughed as well and replied,

'Ah, sorry Rosie I was too busy watching you! Your life was way more interesting than some words to a song that, let's face it, is funnier when we don't know the words to it.'

'Ahaaa, that is true Jack'

'I AM always right, you know' he winked at me.

I laughed at his attempt of cockiness. It truly didn't suit him.

**Jack POV**

We leaned against the rails and wires of the ship, talking mindlessly. There are some people who you really don't know what to talk about to, but it's never like that with Rose. You can always talk about something with her.

Just then I saw a shooting star, and realised how similar this night all was but how it _hadn't _lost its magic.

'Ah look Rosie, a shooting star!' I pointed out.

Rose glanced over to me, holding onto the wire and asked me,

'So who do you think that is coming to heaven?'

I smiled at the fact she remembered I told her this. 'I don't know Rosie, I don't know.' I switched my eyes onto her 'So then, what would you wish for?'

A massive grin appeared on Rose's face, the smile that makes me happy and loved to watch on her whilst I was watching her alive, even if it wasn't me that was making that smile appear on her face.

'I've got everything I need right here with me, Jack. What else could I need?'

'Hm, you've got me' I shrugged and tried to act all smug, which made her laugh.

'Yeah I have…' Rose started to reply, 'I really don't need anything else, Jack.'

I stepped forward and enveloped her in a massive hug; she gladly returned the gesture.

**Rose POV**

'I-I will have you forever this time, won't I?' I asked whilst in our embrace.

'Yep you sure do!' Jack announced happily. 'Basically this 'afterlife' is just like normal life, only free of evil. And that includes everything like jealousy, spitefulness, and betrayal.'

'Ah I see. How interesting, it's funny I'd only ever pictured heaven as some sort of cloud-like bouncy castle paradise where you worship God all the time.' I confessed.

Jack snorted and I pulled away to see him silent laughing. 'What's so funny?' I giggled with him.

'Ah nothing…that's just so stereotypical! I bet your first class monkeys told you that one did they?' Jack and I continued to laugh. 'Well you see I had no idea what heaven would be like. I never really thought of it, I was too engrossed in my alive life, I guess. But I'm more than happy to be here now, because life is undoubtedly the most precious thing. And now, we can live it for eternity without fear of any sort of evil. Once this ship docks in New York we can set out for our new and forever lasting lives together, Rose.'


	5. Looking Back Happily

**Hey guys! So I noticed that last chapter was really short :/ so I've decided to write another one in the same day! Yaay! Hope you guys like it **

**Jack POV**

'_Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack, there's a boat. Jack. Jack! JACK! There's a boat Jack. Jack.' She cries and sobs the best she could, the cold nearly freezing her to death. She stays holding my hand for a while, her eyes shut, looking as if she could stay there forever. 'Come back. Come back. Come back! Come back! Come back! Come back! Come back, come back!' She pulls our hands apart. Our hands that wouldn't touch again for another God knows how long. But they will one day, and I'll be waiting. 'I'll never let go' she kisses my hand and watches me sink, sobbing. I want her to know I'm still with her, b-but I can't. We're trapped in different worlds now apart from eachother. She lugs herself off of the door and starts swimming. I'm crying, she pretty much is too, yet in one form or another we're both present. 'Rose!' I call out 'ROSE!' and lean out to touch her as she blows the whistle. Just then the torch turns around and blinds me, and everything goes white.'_

Suddenly I woke up, breathing heavily and sweat pouring down my face and my brow. I sat up in bed, my heart pounding.

'J-Jack?' Rose murmured as she started to stir. Rose and I stay in Cal and Rose's suite at the time. Caledon Hockley you have truly been replaced now if you hadn't been already, HAAHAA. 'Jack, are you alright?' I took a deep breath.

'Yes Rosie don't worry I'm fine, I just need some air.' I jumped out of bed putting a jumper on and forwarded to the front of the ship. I stood there for a couple of moments, remembering everything that had happened on the night of the sinking. It's all over now, I know…but it still happened. I don't know why but all of a sudden it's all hit me again. That's it, I needed to tell her.

**Rose POV**

As soon as Jack left our room I reached for my dressing gown and began to follow him, quietly though so he didn't know I was behind him. I watched him for a few moments as he stood at the front of the ship, leaning over the rail. When nothing else seemed to happen I decided to approach him.

'Jack? Jack I'm worried, what's going on did you have a bad dream, or-?' I was cut off my sentence when Jack _shhh-ed _me and said,

'Give me your hand' as he held out his hand for me to take. I knew exactly where this was going, and I wasn't going to resist it. I closed my eyes as he told me to, and stepped up onto the rail with his instructions, not peeking.

'Do you trust me?' he asked.

'More than anything, Jack.'

'Good…' he whispered softly, as I felt his warm breath tickle just behind my ear. 'Now open your eyes'.

I did so and was overwhelmed all over again. I was flying just like before, on a different Ocean, yes, I think…but it didn't matter to me. Instead of exclaiming 'I'm flying!' like I did before, I couldn't help it but I sobbed loudly with tears clouding my vision. Only, I didn't want them to cloud my vision, I didn't want to miss anything, so I blinked hard and let the tears run freely down my cheeks. It was now sunrise and I was getting different view to how I was had it have been sunset, but I'm glad of that, because if there's one thing Jack has taught me, it's to cherish unknown moments and new adventures. Jack pulled my arms back in and rested his hands on my stomach. I could tell he knew from my sob that it was of happiness, not sorrow.

'Now Rose, look down.'

'Look down?'

'Yeah that's right, down into the ocean.' I once again obeyed and stared mindlessly into the waves. 'Now close your eyes and think of someone on Earth whom you love'. I thought of Lizzie, I wondered how she was, poor thing! 'Open your eyes again.'

There in the waves and the sea I saw my very own granddaughter Lizzie. She was giving a speech, and dressed in black. In the corner I could see the end of my coffin…this must be my funeral. I was completely speechless.

'Jack, what-wha?' I was stammering and stuttering; I couldn't get any decent English out.

'Rose anytime you like you can watch her, and anyone else you may want to see.' A smile crept on my face then. The fact that I had been away from Jack for 84 years yet he was concerned about me missing my past human life, the life that he had obviously yearned me to come away from so he could be with me, showed me the true colour of his heart.

'My grandmother, Rose Calvert was the most…amazing woman alive! She was always there for me, and I was always there for her. She was my best friend!' Lizzie whimpered and let the tears run down her face. She cleared her throat and started again, 'She had a long, long life, which I – err, actually learnt a lot more about recently. Her last day on Earth in fact, she chose to tell Brock Lovett, his crew and I about her experience on the RMS Titanic. I knew she was a passenger on the ship, and that she was first class…but I never in a million years could have guessed or even comprehended the possibility of what happened to her in the 4 or 5 most eventful, life changing days of her life.' Lizzie paused for a minute and looked down. When she raised her head again her expression had changed; gone harder. 'What I'm about to tell you all may come as a shock. Actually it _will _come as a shock. You see, when she boarded Titanic she was a member of the upper, and I mean the real high up end of first class. You know the snobby, up themselves ones? _*people laugh* _Well my grandmother wasn't like that though, oh no. She was engaged to a man she had no desire to marry, and to say the least she felt trapped. It was only when she decided she couldn't take it anymore and tried to jump off the back of the ship when it all changed. A man named Jack Dawson approached her and talked her out of it, and over the few remaining days the two of them got to know eachother more and more, against my grandmother's mother and fiancé's wishes, of course. _*Lizzie sighs* _Well on the night of the sinking, Jack drew my grandmother in the necklace that remains unknown of its whereabouts. I don't know if you were all watching the news the other day, but that drawing that Lovett and his team recovered? That was it. That was the piece of art drawn by the talented Jack Dawson, who stole my grandmother's heart. Anyway, the ship struck the iceberg and Jack and my grandmother went to warn Ruth and Cal, who had Cal's assistant/bodyguard slip the valuable necklace into Jack's pocket to try and frame him of stealing it. They locked him up at the bottom of the ship whilst it was beginning to flood, and eventually my grandmother learned who her heart truly belonged to and went to save him. The both of them literally went through a nightmare to survive, nearly dying several times…and after all their efforts Jack still died. He froze to death in the icy waters of the Atlantic. However, before he passed away he made my grandmother promise to live on without him and get the most out of life. And I'm glad she did, because if it weren't for that promise, I wouldn't be here today. I wouldn't be here to tell you of this magnificent story that lies underneath the ship's sinking. A couple of days ago when she was telling us this story, she concluded it with, _*ahem* _'and now you know there WAS a man named Jack Dawson, and that he saved me, in every way a person can be saved. I don't even have a picture of him…he lives now only in my memory.' And he DID save her, he really did. He showed her what was and wasn't important in life. He freed her. He was the only person up until then to understand her properly. He loved her SO much. She'd never spoken of him or her Titanic experience to anyone before until that day, and she herself said 'a woman's heart is an ocean of secrets.' So Nana, wherever you are now, I hope you and Jack are resting together happily for eternity. I'll love you always.'

I was completely speechless. I had tears of pride and joy…but also sorrow running freely. I turned my head to look at my one true love, who yes, saved me in every way a person can be saved.

'Thank you' I replied in barely a whisper. That was when we shared our kiss, just like before at the front of the ship. It was still just as magical and meant just as much, if not more. For, this was our first kiss on Titanic. Jack broke away eventually and looked me deep in the eyes.

'Rose, there's something I need to tell you.' he began 'I said I was watching over you for all these years. I was actually stood right next to you, every minute.'

**Well I hope I haven't crammed too much into this one chapter, I got a bit carried away :B Review, review! Love you all!**


	6. An Icy Surprise

**Heyy! Just a quick chapter because I feel like it **

**Jack POV**

_I opened my eyes to find myself lying in the middle of a long white corridor. I sat up and soon enough realised that I was in steerage, where myself and hundreds of other 3__rd__ class passengers had slept at night. 'Rose. Where's Rose?' I thought. Then I remembered. Then I realised. _

_I am dead, and back on Titanic in heaven. Rose, however is still alive and should, I hope by now been rescued. What am I going to do? And what's going to happen? Why am I here?_

_I needed to see her. How can I see her? _

_I ran up to the top of the ship and stood on the promenade deck for a while, when I heard footsteps behind me._

'_Jack Dawson?' I heard in a familiar, deep and friendly tone. I turned around to be greeted by the kind eyes of none other than Thomas Andrews. In relief of a familiar face I smiled and forwardly went and hugged the kind man that had given my Rose his own life jacket so that she could live. 'Jack…I-I don't know what to say…you didn't survive? What happened?'_

_I had to bite my lip to contain myself, and I could feel the tears welling up inside me. 'Uhh…no, I eerr, froze to death, much like many other people.' I said._

'_Yes Jack I know, everyone who died last night is here on the ship now.'_

'_Really? Everyone?'_

'_Yes Jack, this is heaven. Life continues as normal, in normal time, and in normal days, months and years. However evil does not exist. This ship will only set sail once all its passengers are on board though.'_

'_Rose.' I said out loud. Mr Andrews nodded his head._

'_Yes, until Rose joins our company Titanic isn't going anywhere.' I smiled a huge smile. My Rose would be coming back. Eventually, though…we'll have to wait quite a long time, but she's still going to come back!_

'_You're sure when she dies that she'll come back here…I told her to marry…and have children. What if she'd rather be with them…and she forgets about me?' I was suddenly saddened by this thought._

'_Jack, you were her first love. Nothing EVER beats first love. Trust me, she's never going to forget you, or I hate to put a damper on things, but she'll probably never get over you. Rose will probably spend the rest of her days silently grieving you.'_

_I didn't say anything. Only then did the kind Mr Andrews show me how to go back down to Earth and watch down on her when I wanted. Watching wasn't enough though…I wanted to be with her. Even if eventually I'd be spending everyday for the rest of eternity with her…it still didn't make up for the time that would be lost now. So I stood next to her in my spirit form in everything she ever did or even went through. Mr Andrews said that was possibly the only thing that ever kept her going so strong; her feeling my presence all the time. I'll never forget the time that I wasn't there beside her though…_

My eyes suddenly lit open, and to my relief I remembered my whereabouts. I looked to the left of me to see my beautiful Rose. What a night we had.

OOO

'_Oi! What are you two doing down here? It could be dangerous!' We didn't care. Nothing could hurt us now. We ran and ran through the steam and smoke, laughing like the world was ours, because it was. We're free now, we can do anything we like._

_We came up to the storage room, and sure enough saw that same Renault was there again. We never knew whose car it actually was, but who cares?_

'_Ah, what have we here?' I laughed. Rose walked up to the door and cleared her throat. I laughed again knowingly and opened it for her. I climbed in too, honked the horn twice and asked, _

'_Where to, Miss?'_

'…_To the stars' came my reply that I knew was coming. Before I knew it I was pulled into the back seat and was sat cradling Rose in my arms._

'_You nervous?' I asked. She shook her head._

'_This will be the first time again since last time…' Rose realised._

'_Yeah, and here we are again in this old Renault. If we're not careful we're going to start making some habits.' I joked. Rose laughed at me._

'_Put your hands on me Jack.' I obeyed, and in our flying machine we went to the stars._

I was snapped out of my daydream when I felt something beneath us shudder. I looked at the clock. It was 11:40 pm on the eve of April 14th.

**Rose POV**

I woke up to feel that deadly shudder, the same shudder I'd felt when Titanic hit the iceberg last time. I looked at Jack who was already awake worriedly, and before we knew it we were running to the side of the ship, as were many others to see what had happened. Sure enough, when we looked behind us we saw we were leaving behind the very same iceberg we had seen 84 years ago.

**Oooohhh cliffhanger! Please review, they make my day love you all!**


	7. A Relief & Memory

**Okay so maybe the cliffhanger was a bit mean, but ah well you guys can take it All will be explained…there's not much to it to be perfectly honest :P but here we go…**

**Rose POV**

No one said anything. I glanced up at Jack who already had his arm protectively around my shoulders.

'Jack, not again. Not again. Not again.' He cut me off by putting his finger on my lips.

'Rosie if this ship _does_ sink again then we'll be ready for it, won't we? Nothing will happen, I promise.' He kissed me reassuringly. I was shaking by this point partly because of the cold, and partly because to be perfectly honest I was terrified. I knew I couldn't actually lose Jack again, but to have to go through the whole experience of the sinking again would be hideous.

We looked around us to see many people panicking and running around looking for the Captain. Sure enough, he'd left Murdoch in charge again and they somehow still hadn't learnt from their mistake they made last time, still trying to turn away from the obstacle. Big mistake; the ship had still collided with the iceberg.

After a lot of commotion and worriedly waiting around, the Captain called us all in for a meeting on the Grand Staircase.

'Now as all of you should by now be aware, the ship has hit an iceberg again.' The Captain started, 'However, this time Titanic _shall _remain afloat.' Everyone sighed a huge breath of relief.

'Yeah but Captain, last time, like when we was living and that, everyone said everything would be fine but it weren't and the ship still sunk.' one voice called out above everyone. A big mumble of agreement spread around all of us and Jack looked at me as if to say, 'This is true.'

'Well we are all immortal now, and so is everything else in our world now. Titanic cannot die!' the captain chuckled. 'See for yourselves.'

**Jack POV**

As soon as the meeting was dismissed I turned to Rose.

'Rose, if you don't mind I'd just like to go down and check that everything's alright…ya' know, just to make sure?'

'Yes of course Jack, I think that's a great idea. Shall we go now?' I nodded my head and took her hand, and down we went. When we reached the very bottom deck we noticed that the floor was wet, and all of the boxes and other storage was too…however no water seemed to be present.

'Jack look over here!' Rose called out and I immediately followed her. She pointed to a very obvious rip in the side of the ship, that had seemed to have healed itself.

'Well that's weird.' I remarked.

'Jack do you think the ship did rip open and flood slightly, but then the water just…I don't know, disappeared?'

'I think that's the only thing that _could _have happened.' I replied.

So that was a mystery that never got answered, and over all this time we've still never come up with any different conclusion other than that it ripped open at first, flooded slightly, and then the water somehow disappeared due to bizarre paranormal activity. Weird.

Rose and I soon went back to bed after deciding that all was okay and it was just a false alarm. As I was just literally drifting off I heard Rose mumble to herself in her sleep, and she said,

'All on my own…again…in the streets of New York.' Then she wriggled around a bit. 'I'm sorry Michael. You're not Jack! You never will be.'

Then I must have fallen asleep.

OOO

_I was watching her…kind of. Well, I saw enough. _

'_GOD DAMNIT ROSE, I don't know what your problem is! One minute you're interested in me, the next you couldn't give a horse's crap! And why are you so off…so distant? If you have a problem then why don't you come and talk to me? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?' Rose was crying, but only softly. This day just so happened to be the 10__th__ April 1913, one year after Titanic set out from Southampton. Of course she was distant, it was an anniversary. Not when we met, but still, a Titanic anniversary. I should have been with her. As soon as I saw the argument I should have gone and stood by her side. I guess I was in too much of a shock, this Michael seemed quite nice really, and even though he was theoretically taking my place, he was looking after my Rose. My Rose who needed someone to lean against at times like these, yet here he was shouting his head off at her. _

'_Just, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT FOR A BIT! I don't want to see you.' he yelled. Rose didn't hesitate; she instantly ran for the door and legged it around the streets of New York. In the one year she hadn't changed even slightly. Her fiery red curls still bounced the way they always did, her mannerisms were the same…but most of all she was still the sweet, yet headstrong, feisty Rose that I loved._

_I carried on watching her as she ran and ran for ages, until taking a funny turn into some strange, rundown alleyway. I looked at her in despair; she was a state. My Rose leant against the wall and just quite simply burst into tears. She was shaking from head to toe; not just because of the cold. Usually when you think of someone crying you just imagine tears and a couple of sniffs every now and then. No, this was proper out of control bawling._

'_JACK!' she suddenly called out. 'Where are you?' I could tell she'd been holding it in. She'd been so strong until now, but that's because I had been next to her. I had to choke back the tears, and in my realisation I instantly went down to be with her. I stood beside her for awhile, watching her ease slightly. I smiled slightly because it was my action that had settled her. Then I tried what I thought was impossible…I reached out to touch her. It worked! I could feel her like normal. She eased even more at this point. I sat down next to her and put my arms around her cold body, me now crying as well feeling overwhelmed. I let my tears drip down my face, and as they did one got onto Rose's cheek. She noticed and brushed it off, then curiously looked up, maybe thinking it was raining. I smiled. Technically I'd just made contact with her. _

_That night I decided to never, ever leave Rose's side until the day she died. I'd be there to comfort and support her in my small but helpful actions._

_We stayed there all night, and not once did I let go of her. In the morning I suddenly saw a shadow appear in front of the rising sun,_

'_Rose! Thank goodness I thought I'd lost you!' It was Michael. Hoorah. My skin actually crawled slightly when I saw him. 'Listen I'm so sorry for last night, I just care about you so much! I know it seemed like I had a funny way of showing it, but when you're upset, I'm upset, and I just want you to know that you can always talk to me.' He took Rose's hands and pulled her onto her feet, thereby pulling her away from my embrace. As she got pulled away from my hand that was touching her arm, I swear it happened in slow motion. I saw sorrow in Rose's eyes, but then a sudden flicker of strength rushed through her face.' Good girl, be strong' I said to myself as a huge wave of pride nearly drowned me._

'_No Michael, I'm sorry. I really am okay, I've just got a lot on my plate you see…and I think it got the better of me.'_

'_Of course' Michael realised, 'Titanic left Southampton 1 year ago yesterday didn't it? Oh Rose I'm so, so sorry.'_

'_It's fine Michael, everyone has their fallings out. I'm just glad that you're here for me. Thank you.' I'll __always __be here Rose, especially if this guy changes his mind._

'_Well Rose, I've been meaning to ask you something and I think now's the right time' Michael began before kneeling down on one knee. Oh wow. 'Rose Dawson, I loved you after the first moment I saw you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…will you marry me?' Michael revealed a beautiful diamond ring to his hopefully new fiancé…my Rose. 'Nice.' I thought, 'Better than what I could ever afford…'_

_Rose gasped and grabbed the ring, putting it on. I laughed to myself; she was always one for jewels. 'Of course I will Michael!' Rose exclaimed. 'I love you.' She managed to force that one out. I found myself nodding encouragingly._

'_Excellent!' Michael said softly, before kissing her. I felt a bit uncomfortable at this, but I needed to be strong for her. 'Now come on, let's get home.' The two started walking off together, hand in hand. At the end of the day, I loved Rose more than life itself, and to see her happy again after everything meant the world to me. Thinking I'd have to force one on, I actually genuinely smiled to myself before beginning to follow the both of them a little way behind, walking through the damp backstreets._

**I really hope you all liked that! I spent quite awhile trying to get that atmosphere right at the end there. I had this real vivid picture in my head and I've done my best to try and put it on the page…one of the things I need to work on, haahaa. Anyway, reviews make me a happy bunny so please take your time out to give me a little feedback! You've all been lovely so far so please keep it up! Thank you for reading! Xxx**

**P.S. 100 years ago today, (10****th**** April 2012) RMS Titanic left Southampton for her still incomplete maiden voyage. I wanted to add the anniversary into this chapter, I don't know if anyone noticed? ;)**


	8. The Big Green Lady

**Hi again everybody! Well as today is 15****th**** April 2012 (100 years since the Titanic plunged into the Atlantic) I needed to do an update **

**So I hope you guys don't mind all these flashbacks, but I feel they're needed to bring out the past life with the new heaven life…just to make it more exciting and interesting :P**

**Rose POV**

_We sailed into New York harbour on the 18__th__ April 1912: three or four-ish days since the ship had sunk. Three or four-ish days since I had lost my Jack. _

_The Carpathia passed The Statue of Liberty, and I couldn't help but be saddened once again that Jack wasn't here. Of course, I am ALWAYS going to be sad for the rest of my life that Jack isn't here…but he would have loved to see the big green lady. I knew he'd find the structure and shape of the statue incredible. Except, he couldn't see it. He never would. Until now._

I was snapped out of my daydream by the sweet ring of Jack's voice,

'There she is; the big green lady! Man, the shape and structure is just…uuhh'

'Incredible?' I finished his sentence for him. He looked at me and smiled.

'Yeah, that's the word. Incredible. I can't believe I'm finally seeing her in person! After all these years…'

Just then realisation hit me like a brick being thrown at my face.

'Hold on, Jack. I thought you were standing next to me at all times? Surely then you must've seen it in person?'

'…Well okay yeah. But I wasn't really _there_…if you get what I mean?'

I stared at him with one eyebrow raised; making it clear that he had just completely contradicted himself. He just sighed.

'Never mind.' He laughed, 'Here we are then Rose, this is our second time sailing along past the Statue of Liberty!' he playfully put his arm around me and we both couldn't stop laughing.

'You know, Jack. It was right here I do believe that a Carpathia officer came up to me and asked me for my name…and I said Dawson. I decided right there and then to take on your name.'

I looked over to Jack whose eyes had gone slightly red and puffy, and was looking down trying to disguise himself. He sniffled slightly and looked up to meet my comforting gaze.

'And you what, Rosie? That meant the world to me.'

**Jack POV**

_I was standing next to Rose as we started to sail into New York harbour. I didn't really notice the big green lady; I was too busy watching Rose's plain, hurt and lost expression. Only there was nothing I could do about it. Which hurt me, as well. _

_Just then a Carpathia officer approached Rose and asked for her name for the survivors list. Thoughts flooded my mind of Cal and Ruth finding her again if she gave her real name, and taking her back into her claustrophobic, high status life that she hated. 'No, no, no!' I thought. But then I heard that one word. That one word that changed everything. _

'_Dawson.' Rose said. 'Rose Dawson.'_

_The overwhelming feeling I got was immense. My immortal heart was touched so tenderly just by that one word. I was crying, yet she wasn't. She hadn't cried since I was alive and telling her everything would be alright. And I still knew it would be. But she hadn't even shed a tear since then. Not one. Maybe there wasn't enough energy in her to cry. Sunday night was so perfect, and I could tell it was the most fun that she'd had her entire life. But then it all got taken from her after I died. My Rose was probably giving up. She was shutting down. Her gaze was so fixed on the ocean…she was probably looking down to where I theoretically was. But I wasn't down there. I was right beside her, she just didn't realise._

_The ship docked and people were beginning to get off it, but Rose stayed still. She looked over to the departing survivors, and then back to the ocean and began to breathe heavier…and shaking. I hated seeing her like this. _

'_Be strong for me, Rose. Be strong. I'll be right here with you…now go and start you new life! Go on!' I said to her. Just then she looked up from her fixed staring point to the stars. As did I, and we saw a shooting star. _

'_I love you, Jack. Never forget that.' Rose said quietly._

'_I love you too Rose.' I replied. Not that she could hear. She started to head off of the ship with me following right behind her._

'Jack!' shouted Rose. I turned around and there she was, standing next to me yet again in this same place…only responding to me this time. I grinned from ear to ear naturally. 'You're so weird you just dazed out for a moment there!'

'_I'm _weird? Who me?' I teased back.

**Rose POV**

'So are you okay now Jack?' I continued from where we left off.

'Yeah Rosie, I'm fine I was happy crying!'

'Awww okay.' I gave him a little cuddle. 'So yeah I'm glad you were appreciative of my claim to the name Dawson.'

'Oh I was very!' Jack replied. 'You always were and will be a Dawson, Rose.' There was a small pause before Rose spoke again, quietly,

'Leaving your name when I got married was one of the most difficult things I'd ever had to do. It was like…I don't know, the last part of you had slipped away from me, like you had finally gone completely.' Jack kissed my forehead and pulled me in closer to him. There was another moment of silence.

'Well, Rose…how would you like to be an official Dawson?' Jack asked rather confidently, considering the question. I looked up at him to see his signature smirk. 'Rose I haven't got a ring or anything…but will you marry me?' All my years of emptiness had just been filled. I gasped, and tears of joy clouded my vision.

'Jack of course I will! Thank you!' I exclaimed, and practically jumped on him for a hug.

'No thank YOU Rose. Thank you for keeping your promise to me all those years, and now you have it's paid off! Good things come to those who wait, Rosie.'

Then he kissed me. Time seemed to slip away and all I could feel was him. Jack, who I had yearned to be with for as long as I can remember…and now I was going to be his wife.

God knows how long later, we docked in New York City harbour.

'Well there ya' go.' Jack started. 'Titanic has finally completed her maiden voyage.'

'…I don't really want to get off, Jack.'

'Rose we'll come back on here one day, I promise you. I'll tell you what…how's this for an idea? We see how many different adventures we can live, and things we accomplish before we next come on board.'

'I like that idea, Jack. So then, where shall we go?' Jack laughed and replied,

'I don't know! If you're going to be a Dawson, Rose you're going to have to learn the way a Dawson lives. On God's good humour.'

So Jack and I left Titanic after taking one last good look at her, and set off to who knows were. But wherever we went, we'd be together…and that's all that mattered.

**Review please! Only got something like 4 for my last chapter…and I was quite proud of it! :P SO REVIEW PLEASE YIPPPEEEEE! I'll try and update soon, but bye for now!**


	9. Goodbye Titanic!

**Keep reading and reviewing guys! **

***Thomas Andrews makes an appearance in this chapter ~ do me a favour and imagine his lines in an Irish accent? :D**

**Jack POV**

We finally got off the ship and stepped onto the ground of New York, where I planned to be with Rose 84 years ago…and here we are 84 years later and we'd only just got there! When Rose got off the ship last time there were so many reporters smothering the Carpathia and all of its passengers, digging for stories from the Titanic survivors. Now however, there was no one else. It was a beautiful, calm evening and all the stars were out once again. The only noise that could be heard was the muffling and cheerful 'goodbyes!' from the other passengers.

In some ways it was hard to leave the ship and all the people who we'd grown so close to, but on the other hand we had a long life out in front of us.

'So then, Rose…anywhere you'd like to go?' I excitedly asked my beautiful fiancé. I looked over at her to see her head facing the crowd of people. 'Rose?'

**Rose POV**

In amongst everyone all I could see was Mr Andrews. He was just stood in the middle of the big hustle and bustle, staring up at his beloved ship that everyone knew he loved, smiling.

'Rose?' Jack said.

'S-sorry Jack! Two seconds, yeah?' I broke my hand from his and approached Mr Andrews. He saw me coming.

'Ah Rose, after all these years…my ship, she finally finished her maiden voyage!' Thomas chuckled.

'Mr Andrews…this was your dream, wasn't it?' I replied.

'It sure was, young Rose. You should never ever give up on your dreams, no matter how impossible they seem. Because they will eventually come true…' he returned his gaze to Titanic, that glimmer returning to his eyes whenever he saw her. 'You know, I bet tomorrow there'll be thousands of people here…all in astonishment of Titanic's appearance. At least, all the people who were living at the time after the disaster' he laughed.

Oh my, of course. People who had met their end much like us were here…this was heaven! The thought had never occurred to me. Surely the Earth must be over-populated? Oh well, I can't be doing with complications and uncertainties. Jack and I are now 'on God's good humour'; we're free.

'Mr Andrews you're right…' I smiled. 'So, what's now for you?'

'You mean, what am I going to do now?' Thomas asked. 'Well I can't be leaving my ship now can I? I've been planning this for years, I'm going to buy an apartment close to the docks here, and set up a special Titanic museum somewhere…I don't know where! But I will. What about you Rose? I'm guessing you and handsome young Jack here are going to embark off somewhere?'

'Yes Sir, we are.' chipped in a very happy Jack. 'We're going to see the world and live as many adventures as we can, and we'll definitely be coming back on Titanic again someday!'

'We'll be looking forward to that day' I said.

'Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you then! Rose, Jack it's been a pleasure and I wish you the very best until I see you both again. Rose, I'm so proud of you. You did what was right when the ship sunk, and after the disaster. You've come so far sweetheart. God bless you.' Mr Andrews gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. I'm going to miss him; he was like a second dad to me…in the few days I knew him. But come to think about it, I'd technically only known Jack and been with him for…just over a week? (If you count the days before the sinking and now) So that just goes to show that it doesn't take long for your mind to be made up. If you love someone, you love them.

'Thank you Mr Andrews, we'll come back one day and see this fine museum!' Thomas pulled away from our hug and smiled at me.

'Yes, until then Rose.' Mr Andrews moved over to Jack and gave him a 'man hug', as Jack calls it.

**Jack POV**

Mr Andrews gave me a man hug, and patted me on the back.

'You see, son. You got her back eventually. Well done for never giving up, now take of her for me!'

'I sure will Mr Andrews!' I replied. 'Thank you for everything, we'll see you again soon I hope.'

'Goodbye Jack.'

We started to walk away from the ship, turning around every now and then to see her glistening in the moonlight. If a ship could smile or have any kind of emotions, Titanic would be one happy, smiling ship right now.

Rose and I agreed we wanted to go to Central Park, however that's right at the top of Manhattan…and we were right down below Soho and Tribeca. It would take a couple of hours to walk up there and it was already 9:00. To say the least we were tired, especially Rose.

'We just need somewhere to stay for the night, Jack.'

'I know Rosie, I know…don't worry I'll sort it out.' I reassured her.

As if almost by coincidence, I heard a familiar voice. Not knowing what direction it came from I started turning around 360 degrees listening for it again.

'Jack, what are you doing?' Rose laughed.

'Wait angel, shhh…' Then we heard it again.

'Rose! Jack!' It was Molly Brown.

**Rose POV**

'Jack I heard it, it's Molly!' We both beamed.

'I know!' Jack triumphed. 'But where is she?'

Jack and I were looking down one direction, when we suddenly heard the beaming, loud voice right behind us.

'Hey there you two!' Jack and I leapt around and jumped out of our skin. 'Gosh I thought you guys were ignoring me there for a second!'

'MOLLY!' We both yelled and embraced her in the biggest hug imaginable.

'It's so nice to see you again!' Jack beamed.

'You too, sonny! The last time I must have seen you both was…was…' Molly trailed off. 'When was the last time I saw you two?'

'For me it was when you told me to get in the lifeboat and I refused.' I laughed.

'Ahh that's right, Rose. Your mother was distraught, you know.'

A sour twitch spread through my face.

'I don't care about her.' I informed Molly.

'Yeah I have to say, she was a teeny bit uptight.' Molly chuckled. 'I haven't seen her around, I guess she chose not to come back.'

'What do you mean by that, Molly?' Jack asked.

'Well, you only come back here to live if you have a reason to. She probably had no reason to come back, so she's eternally resting in the happy place.'

'Ah I see…where's the happy place then?' Jack asked again.

'Wherever you want it to be, sonny. Your idea of heaven, and boom you're there forever soaking up glory and all that stuff aren't ya?' Molly did her signature laugh. Jack and I had both missed that. 'So Jack! When did I last see you?'

'Aha, I was actually just trying to remember, Molly. It must have been when I had dinner with you all on the Saturday night…'

'Good golly that was awhile ago! We have some catching up to do! Now you two look very tired…and I'm guessing you haven't got anywhere to stay?'

'No Molly we haven't.' I replied.

Molly chuckled knowingly. 'Which is why I'm inviting you back to mine.'

'Awh Molly, really? Are you sure?' Jack asked sweetly.

'Yes. More certain than I've ever been before, now come on!'

**Jack POV**

Molly got us a taxi and ordered the driver to take us up to her apartment in Manhattan. I'd never been in a car before…not even with Rose in the past life. Her and her husband didn't really use cars or taxis, they tended to walk everywhere. It was exhausting, but at least I rarely had to go through the awkwardness of squeezing myself into the same car as them!

Of course I had to remember, this was now 1997. Times had come a long way. The New York taxis are mustard yellow with checkered patterns along the sides. I love them! They're quirky.

'So Molly, what was your intentions and hopes for coming back to live, if you don't mind me asking?' Rose asked.

'Ahh Rose, you always were so polite. Of course I don't mind you asking…I came back because I wanted to see you and Jack again.'

'Really?' I asked, touched.

'Mhhmmm, and I knew that Titanic would eventually return, which it just has…and obviously besides the sinking part, the rest of the voyage was very enjoyable and I'd like to go on it again!' Molly finished off. Rose and I laughed. Same old Molly Brown.

Ok so to say the least, Molly's apartment was massive. It seems her money hadn't run out…I wondered where she'd got it from. Perhaps her husband had struck gold again?

'Molly your place is lovely!' beamed Rose. I decided that one day we'll live in a place like this. When we settle down, that is.

'Thank you darlin'. Now you and Jack's room is this one, call me if you need me.'

'Thank you Molly.' Rose and I said in unison.

'Oh! And help yourselves to the fridge and any food you may like, you'd be doing me a favour; I bought too much the other day! Half of it will go off if not, so help yourselves!'

'Ah we will, thank you very much Molly, we really appreciate it.' I thanked her again. She winked at me before walking off into the depths of her home.

**Rose POV**

Later that evening Jack and I were lying in bed, talking. These moments were never going to get old. I nuzzled into his chest, ready to go to sleep.

'Goodnight Jack.' I breathed heavily.

'Goodnight Rosie, sleep soundly. I love you.'

'I love you too Jack.'

Jack switched off the light and we had long, peaceful sleep.


	10. Inspiration for her

**Hi! *sighs* I went to see Titanic in 3D today…again. :P I'm going back with my other friend later this week because she couldn't make it today, so I'll have seen it 3 times :D RESULT!**

**Anyway, do you want to know how many people reviewed on yesterday's chapter? Okay…TWO. TWO PEOPLE. C'mon guys I need motivation! I'm sure lots of you are reading and just not bothering to say anything…even if it's just a 'yay I like this', pleeeaaaseee?:( Thank you ;)**

_2__nd__ June 1996_

**Jack POV**

It's been about a month and a half since Rose and I arrived in New York, and a lot has happened since then. We've moved out of Molly's apartment and we own our own little flat in Soho. Central Park is quite a walk away, but it's not so bad because it's a nice walk up there. We've been everywhere in New York I think…well everywhere you'd want to go. Some parts are boring, so we stay away from them. We only want adventure.

I've recently got myself a job at a local art gallery, and soon I hope to open my very own shop where people can buy my own art. Much like the previous life, you still need to earn your own money and pay bills etc…the only catch of having a second chance of life, I guess. Rose stays at home at the moment, although she hopes to be an actress one day. Back in the days of Titanic in the previous life, Rose mentioned how she'd love to be a moving picture actress, and these days technology has come a long way, so it'll be better than ever for her. In her previous life she only did stage acting.

I was on my way home from work, walking past the flat iron building actually, when I saw two familiar figures. A round man sat on a bench, laughing and playing with his little girl. The little girl was small, and had mid-length, curly brunette hair. Their clothes were Edwardian…something I hadn't seen for awhile. Then it dawned on me. It was Bert and Cora!

Cora was playing hopscotch on the grid she must have drawn out herself when she suddenly saw me.

'Daddy look! It's Uncle Jack!' the little girl exclaimed as she ran over to me and wrapped her little arms around my waist.

'Hey Cora! I've sure missed you! What have you been up to?'

'Not much really uncle Jack.' Cora sighed. 'I've been drawing though!'

'Ahhhh good girl, you remembering everything I told you?' I was pleased to hear this. I love inspiring other people. Especially younger people. I can remember when I was about seven, and my mum and dad had told me to run down to the shop and get some milk. They'd given me just enough money to get it…but I didn't ever get to the shop. I was side-tracked when I saw a man on the side of the streets drawing portraits. It was like he was in a world of his own…just him, his pencil and his paper. And my, my, my, such amazing drawings they were too! That man inspired me and I've always compared my own work to his. Well anyway, I ended up giving our milk money to the artist so he could draw me. I proudly went home to show my parents…who weren't very pleased at all. But I was, and I still have that picture, even now. It reminds me of the very first time I recognised and grew to love art.

'Yes Jack, and I think my shading is getting better.' Cora proudly replied.

'Good girl, one day I'll bet you'll be the best artist in the world!' The little girl's eyes grew wide and excited.

'You really think so uncle Jack?'

'I know so, Cora.' I smiled at her. 'Now I must be off, but you keep working on your art and I'll see you again one day, I'm sure.'

'Okay Jack.' Cora gave me another hug, which I returned. 'Thank you for everything, I hope I can be as great as you one day.'

'You will be.' I whispered, actually having to choke back some tears. I'd grown close to this little girl; she was adorable.

'Bye Uncle Jack, I love you.' _Now _I had some tears to choke back.

'I love you too, Cora. See you again one day!' With this she ran back to her dad who nodded a 'hi' to me, and waved as I began to make my way back to Rose in our flat.

However when I got back I was met with quite a shock.

**Rose POV**

I don't really know what happened. I bent down to pick something off the floor…I can't even remember what it was now…and then I felt a big stab shoot across my stomach. My head started to spin as I fell to the floor, feeling as if I was going to sick.

**Jack POV**

I walked into our flat and announced my return home as I always do,

'Rosie! I'm home. You'll never guess who I saw on my way home.' No reply. 'Rose? Rose where are you?' Then I heard a cry of pain coming from the kitchen. 'Rose!'

'Jack!' she called out. 'Jack.'

I followed the direction of her voice to see her on the floor clutching her stomach, crying in pain.

'Rose! Rose what happened?' I quickly ran to her side. Beads of sweat were pouring from her brow, and she was shaking like mad.

'I-I don't know Jack.' She managed to get out. 'I thought pain didn't exist in this life!'

**Hehe, cliffhang-AR ;) I'll update soon…maybe, mwwahaha. Sorry this chapter was short, I'm tired -.-**

**REVIEW MY LOVLIES!3**


	11. Hospital in Heaven

**Hello again well I feel a little mean now about getting in a flap because I barely got any reviews because I got loads for yesterday's so thank you so much! :D **

**Yeahh most of you have sussed it.. :P but in case you didn't then read on…**

**Jack POV**

We were sat for what felt like forever in a long white corridor in the hospital. In know, a hospital in the afterlife. Such a joke, I intend on finding more out about that.

I would have called an ambulance for her, it would have been far less of a hassle, and Rose wouldn't have had to move…but no. There aren't any ambulances in heaven, because pain supposedly doesn't exist. Just our luck. It makes me so annoyed that even in heaven we manage to have something wrong with us, whilst everyone else who has had a happy life on Earth and a happy life here too, is just blissfully ignorant.

OOO

_Rose lay on the floor in absolute agony. Her cries of pain were even frightening me a bit…a lot. She was clutching her side and shaking; burning up like she had a severe fever. Her breathing was unsteady and choking…and I think mine was too. I sat by her side, stroking her hair…wishing there was something I could do. But there wasn't, and that killed me. I genuinely hadn't been this scared since Titanic was sinking, and everywhere we looked we could see people falling to their deaths. I would have damped my hands with cold water, and run them over her…but this wouldn't have been easy seen as if I'd have to run the tap, and then she'd freak out wondering why she was suddenly so wet…and why she had water dripping from her. As much as I wanted to help her, I didn't want to scare her. _

'_Jeez, where is this Michael guy? For god damned sake he vowed to take care of her and always be there for her…yet here he is nowhere to be seen. SON OF A BITCH.' I thought over and over again. It burned in my mind and made me angrier than ever. I would have been much better for her. I wouldn't have left her here and gone out on my own. Haa, no! What fun is that? I'd be here ready to pick up on anything that's wrong with her. *another cry of pain*. Rose cries out in pain; I cry out in desperation. Desperation for this bastard to get home, find her and GOD DAMNED HELP HER. Until then, we had to sit in the silence of only our own sobs; tears running down both our faces._

_Finally the inconsiderate toad came back home…drunk. Yes, drunk. He couldn't tell his right from his left, and was slurring around everywhere. _

'_Michael!' Rose called out. _

'_Ahhaaha, yes my love. I love you, have I ever told you that? Because I really really really…'_

'_HELP HER YOU MORON!' I ended up shouting. I grabbed him and tried to shake him…however being just a spirit I can't physically move anyone; only touch them._

'_Michael, please.' Rose was sobbing now. I looked at her in despair and sorrow. Then I saw sitting on the side, the thing that changed everything. It was worth a try. I grabbed the pencil and the piece of paper and wrote on it._

'_Michael, call a doctor or an ambulance immediately. Rose is in pain; she could be dying. Pull yourself together and take care of her.'_

_I dropped a funny little pot that was conveniently sitting on the side table too on the floor, to get his attention. He sighed and picked it up; seeing the note as well. His face fell…then tightened up in shock. He transformed back into normal Michael and did as the note asked. I sobered someone up from beyond the grave. NICE ONE. Everything else went by in a flash, thankfully. It turns out Rose had appendicitis…and indeed could have died. Once again, Jack Dawson saves Rose Dawson…or Calvert's life. *victory trumpet noise*._

OOO

I felt proud as I remembered that. Then I was snapped back into my corrupted reality.

Rose had managed to fall asleep against my shoulder. I was terrified of letting go of her in case the pain came back again. It's so weird…how can pain come in the afterlife? I thought it was free of evil and suffering and that stuff. Guess not.

'Rose, I can see you know, follow me.' A very kind doctor woke Rose up. Rose stirred and almost immediately groaned in pain.

'Okay, thank you.' Rose responded. I stood up too, and helped her walk.

'I'm sorry Mr Dawson but you are not allowed to come in.' the 'nice' doctor told me. Who does she think she is?

'No. I need to come in, I'm sorry you don't understand. I _need _to.' I informed the doctor.

'I'm sorry Mr Dawson but-' Rose cut her off.

'Please mam, please can he come in with me?' Rose asked desperately. I felt her grip on me tighten, as if to say 'please don't let go of me.' The doctor's eyes softened.

'Oh well okay then.' She said sweetly and winked at me. I nodded my head in respect at her.

We sat down in front of the doctor's desk, who oddly enough had a smile on her face.

'Congratulations,' she started off, 'Rose I believe you're going to have a baby.'

'Sorry, what?' Rose and I asked at the same time.

'Aha, you'll find it hard to believe now…with that awful pain, but yes, it's true.' The doctor cheerfully announced. 'The whole process is slightly different to how it is on Earth…you see, you will not be getting morning sickness. This pain won't last for very long, and when it's gone you will have no other ill-like symptoms. No one knows why pregnant women here get this pain…we think it has something to do with it being 'unnatural' or the fact it isn't on Earth. However, everything is fine in the end, and it is guaranteed that you will not have any other complications with your pregnancy or birth.'

Rose and I just smiled at eachother. We were going to be parents! Wow…well this would be Rose's second child, but my first. I died so young, there wasn't any time for that to happen on Earth. I'm sure it would have done with Rose…but we were never lucky enough to cross the boundaries of the horizon to get that far. Until now.

'Rose, here are some pills to stop the pain. After about half an hour of taking one you should start to feel better. The instructions are on the back of the box.'

'Thank you so, so, _so _much mam!' I couldn't contain my happiness!

'You're very welcome, all the best.' The lovely doctor dismissed us. Rose and I were halfway out the door when I remembered a question that I'd wanted to ask.

'Oh, actually…could I ask you something?' The doctor raised her head and smiled.

'My name is Dr Small by the way.' She told us.

'Ah, okay…well Dr Small. Besides the problem we have just had, what use is a hospital in heaven?'

'Ah, well. You see we're not really a 'hospital' as such. It's more of a social and occasionally physically care centre…if that's what you'd like to call it. Have you heard of the happy place?

'Yes Dr, we have.' Rose chipped in, evidently better already by the amazing news.

'Well, if you'd like to end your time in this life and go there for the rest of your eternity…then this is the place to come. Also, some children find themselves here and automatically don't age. If they'd like to age, they come here.' This made me think of Cora. 'As well, this is a registry office of names, dates and marriage. So say, if you had a relative that you wondered what happened to, you can look them up and it'll tell you if they're either '_still alive', 'living in afterlife', 'in their happy place' or…'in hell'._' And that last one made me think of Cal.

'Oh, I see. So this place is pretty handy then?' I observed.

'Yes Mr Dawson, I think it is rather.' The kind doctor smiled.

'Well thank you for everything again, Dr Small. We hope to see you soon.'

'You're very welcome, feel better Rose and I wish you every success with your newborn when he or she comes!'

'Thank you so much…and for these pills!' Rose laughed. Of course, she is still in pain.

**Rose POV**

To say the least, this has happened fast…but I'm having a baby! _Jack's _baby! Oh wow, I had wished this moment would have come 84 years ago…but like Jack said 'good things come to those who wait'. We've waited for an eternity…so our baby is going to be fantastic!

Later on that night…well actually I think it was the early hours of the morning by then, I had taken the pill I was given, and was already feeling much better.

'Thank you Jack, for today. I don't know what I would have done without you.'

'You're welcome, Rosie. You know I'd do anything for you.' I smiled and nuzzled in closer to him. We were in bed about to go to sleep.

'We're going to have a baby Jack!' I had to burst it out; I'd been holding it in.

'I know Rose, I know! Our very own baby. A piece of both of us. A token of our love.'


	12. In my flying machine going up she goes

**You guys are so awesome! Thank you for all the reviews, they make me muy feliz! (Very happy :D) Anyway I was really tired last night and forgot a bit at the end of the chapter :/ but it wasn't THAT important so I'll just squeeze it in here ;) Enjoy!**

_20__th__ June 1996_

**Rose POV**

I think I'm starting to get a little rounder on my stomach! Plus I know this will sound weird, but I can almost feel the child inside of me. It's magical really, to think that this is a part of me and a part of Jack…in form of a person. I'll admit as soon as I lost him to death in the icy waters I never would have guessed this happening.

**Jack POV**

I have the best surprise for Rose. She's going to love it! I ran home as quickly as my legs would allow after being given a four day weekend and half day due to reconstruction going on in the art gallery. I ran and ran, and ran.

**Rose POV**

Truthfully I was a little bored. Just sitting at home reading a magazine…waiting for something exciting to happen. The door suddenly flung open, making me jump. To my utmost surprise, a hyper-active, excited Jack burst into the room like a spitfire plane in a clear sky.

'Rose pack enough for four days, we're going to Santa Monica!'

'What, now?' I asked Jack, shocked.

'Yes, now! We're going to have the best time, because we can do all the things that we said we would!' Jack was nearly crying, bless him.

'Aww Jack! Oh wow, this is going to be fantastic! Come and pack with me.' I grabbed his hand to lead him with me…but then he grabbed the other one and kissed me. When we were done he cupped my face with his and hands and in barely a whisper said,

'Maybe while we're there we could get married?'

'Jack…that's a beautiful idea.'

'Not as beautiful as you.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too, Rose.'

**Jack POV**

Later on we were at the JFK airport, having just bought literally the two last tickets to Santa Monica.

'Rose, I've never been to one of these places before…' I admitted. I was confused. Airports are weird! Ships are easy because you just jump on board…but no, airports are so complicated with loads of different stages. I don't like them.

'Relax, Jack. It's fine you've just gott'a think logically and carefully about what you're doing.'

'You've only been to an airport a couple of times, right?'

'Like twice, I think? I don't know…but they've definitely changed a bit.'

Believe it or not Rose and I managed to get through the airport safely without any confusion. Well, not _much_ confusion. As soon as I told the people that worked there I was from 1912 and I had been shut off from normal civilisation for 84 years, they took pity on me, and probably Rose as well. They must have felt sorry for her having to drag a confused me around.

As we were taking off I had to hold Rose's hand…because I was scared. What if the thing crashed or fell out of the sky? Of course then I remembered that we were in Heaven and nothing of that sort could happen.

'Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes.' Rose sung. That song was perfect for now. It was our song, and we were on our way to get married and have the best time ever. Oh and of course, it was very topical seen as if we were on a plane! To my disappointment you're not allowed to stand up and aimlessly walk around on aeroplanes. The five hours we were on the plane were a little bit boring, but our adventure would be worth it.

OOO

**Rose POV**

We found a small and cosy hotel right by the pier in Santa Monica, and decided to stay there. It was even lovelier than I remembered. It was probably because I had Jack standing next to me that it felt so much better.

We walked along the sea, playing around and occasionally splashing, when Jack suddenly stopped me in my tracks. He stood right in front of me, staring into my eyes. Then he discreetly took something out of his back pocket.

'What are you doing Jack?' I laughed. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes for a moment.

'Rose, since the very first time I saw you…I wanted to know you. And when I did get to know you I discovered this incredible girl hiding underneath high expectations and a load of crap really…sorry I shouldn't swear. But you get what I mean. Rose, I've waited for this moment for 84 years…and so have you! So, I promise to do my best to love you and cherish you through sickness and pain.' He slipped a gold ring on my finger. On it, it said 'You jump.' 'There you go.' He whispered to me as he handed me the ring to put on his finger. To be honest I wasn't really feeling like talking, I was feeling too emotional about what he just said. I needed to live up to it, though.

'Jack, I've never met anyone like you before. You saved me from a life of hell, just _knowing_ you saved my life. Because even after you'd gone I still had a part of you in me. You stayed by me through thick and thin in separate worlds, and now that we're back with eachother I can't think why I'd want to be with anyone else. You're the first and last person to ever love me so much, and care about me so much. And I love _you _too. I promise to do my best to love you and cherish you through sickness and pain.' I placed the ring on his finger. His was inscribed 'I jump.' He had visible tears in his eyes, as I probably did too.

'Does the groom get to kiss the bride yet?' Jack asked cheekily. Instead of answering I kissed _him_.

**Jack POV**

I was finally married to my Rose. We didn't want a big wedding, as we are both believers of not needing fanciness for happiness. Neither of us would have changed anything about that day; it was one of the happiest moments of our lives.

After we made our promises to eachother we watched the sunset and laid on the beach, watching the stars. We saw several shooting stars, and wondered if they would be joining us in our beautiful eternity.

**Eugh, I know. That was rubbish. And short. I'm sorry but next chapter will be better I promise; they'll do everything they said they would in Santa Monica! Please still review! Love you all **


	13. The Best Day Ever

**Sorry about that last chapter guys…to make up for it I'll try and do a long one now :D**

**Btw just to let you know I completely make my chapters up as I go along ;)**

**Jack POV**

Early the next morning I set our alarm for 6:00 in the morning. Being new to technology, I hadn't realised how to turn the volume down slightly…consequently an incredibly loud noise rung out through the entire room, very, very loudly.

'Uggh, JACK!' Rose practically growled and smacked the alarm off. I wasn't entirely aware of my surroundings yet, so just moaned back.

'Why so early?' Rose whined. Then I remembered. Today was going to be the best day ever!

'Because Rosie…we've been waiting for this day for 84 years, so we need to make the most of it.' Regardless of how dead I was still feeling, I jumped out of bed and started to get ready. Rose eventually did the same.

We headed out for the pier about an hour later.

'So, Rose.' I announced, 'What shall we do first?'

'Hmmm,' Rose pondered for a second. 'I kinda fancy the rollercoaster.'

'Yeah? You think you can handle it?' I joked.

'Oh Mr Dawson I KNOW I can handle it. I've done it once, and I'll do it again. This time, however I have competition.' It's true, she has done it before. She actually did ride the roller coaster until she threw up. It was one of those oddly proud moments I got.

'Well come on then!' I exclaimed and took her hand. We ran as fast as we could, the coastal breeze and winds blowing against us. Nothing could stop us though. Nothing.

**Rose POV**

We did everything Jack said we would do, and possibly more. It was quite undoubtedly the funnest day of my life.

We didn't end up riding the roller coaster until we physically threw up, because we'd have been all day…and Jack was getting in a bit of a bad mood because he felt ill, so I decided maybe we should stop. For both of our sake's.

After that we went and got lunch at one of the many restaurants, which was a lovely opportunity to sit down with the one person I've never loved anyone more than and enjoy the scenery. There was something about being there then that made me smile. Of course, I'd been there before…but it wasn't the same. It's all down to Jack. Thinking back to when I'd only just lost him is unbearable. My one, bright jewel in my heart had been torn out, and literally thrown to the bottom of the ocean. That's probably why I kept that darn necklace for as long as I did…it was a substitute for my lost jewel. Although nothing could make up for losing Jack.

Then I took a look to my left and saw my Jack sat next to me on the bench we had moved to, with a big smile on his face, too. He caught my gaze and tried not to laugh. It's moments like these that I'll cherish and try to re-create everyday. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. The sea breeze would never get old and the sound of the sea gulls and happiness were almost like my lullaby.

'Haa what's this for?' Jack asked soothingly.

'Nothing. I just love moments like these. Thank you Jack' he didn't respond. He didn't need to; he just kissed my forehead and nuzzled into the top of my head. I don't know how long we stayed like this.

In the afternoon Jack and I wanted to relax a bit more after our strenuous rounds of rollercoaster riding in the morning. So, Jack started to draw portraits for people. I could tell he loved this; I don't know when the last time he drew anything was!

'Jack I'd forgotten how gifted you were.' I complimented him on one of his first drawings. When he's in his drawing zone he doesn't really tend to respond much, but I could tell he was flattered, as a pinkish colour spread across his cheekbones.

**Jack POV**

Drawing again made me feel even free-er than usual. The last time I drew anything was Rose. And before that…Rose. I drew her when she was sleeping once, because she was like 'Sleeping Beauty'. We watched that film together the other week and loved it! We love films on the whole really, just because they didn't exist in 1912. Well…Rose has already seen loads of films, but I've barely seen any. She's always keen to show me some really good ones, though.

I sold eleven portraits that day, which was great…for me! Usually I only used to sell about five; seven if I was lucky! People in heaven are friendlier, I think.

Later in the afternoon Rose and I finally decided to go horse riding. We were allowed to rent them for as long as we wanted, and I think in the end we must have been a good four hours on them! The sun has set by the time we got off, anyway.

Rose was better than I thought she would be! She'd definitely improved since last time, that's for sure. Fear seems to escape in heaven. I think she only rode a horse once in her life…and that was here! Yes, I remember. Rose was terrified, but she kept saying to herself, 'no, I have to do this.' Or, 'Here we go Jack, I hope this is good enough.' Now though, we were free to ride real cowboy style with no fear whatsoever. I thought I'd take this opportunity to show Rose my immensely cool cowboy skills. I made the horse do all sorts; I was surprised I still remembered how to do half of it!

'Show off!' Rose shouted at me from a little way away.

'I don't think that's a very nice way of putting it!' Two can play at this game. 'I think talented is a better word, actually.' Rose and I laughed our way through the evening, sure enough riding right into the surf. We only stopped and got off the horses because the sun had set and we couldn't see anymore! Of course, that didn't mean our day was over.

Rose and I stood on the balcony of our hotel. It was only a small balcony, but it was like the one that you'd picture Juliet standing on, talking to Romeo beneath her. I don't know, that's what I always thought of.

'Anywhere you want to go tomorrow, Rosie?'

'I know where I want to go now.' I looked her in the eyes. Her light, green, emerald eyes.

**Rose POV**

Jack's eyes pierced right through me. But they're also so warm; so easy to get lost in.

'Where would that be?' he barely whispered. I leaned in closer to him.

'To the stars.'

'I can do that.' Came my reply.

We were inside by this point; Jack had me pinned against the wall, kissing me. When I was married to Michael, I tried my best to avoid this. The only times acceptable were when I wanted another child. Why did I want a lot of children? Because Jack said that I would make lots of babies, so that's what I had to do. Michael was always so rough as well. Jack was perfect. He was so soft, but not in a wimpy, boring way. He was just right.

**Jack POV**

_11:22pm ~ _I lay next to my beautiful Rose. She had her arms wrapped around my middle, and my hands were on her.

OOO

_I heard moans and all sorts to the left of me. I didn't want to look. I had my head in my hands. 'She's fulfilling your promise, Jack. This is all for you.' I said repeatedly to myself._

'_Michael!' Rose screeched. 'I love you.' Tears formed in my eyes. I had to keep them in. I couldn't bare anything to do with water at the moment. That was what had killed me. That was what stopped me from being that guy to the left of me. 'One day Jack, she'll be all yours, and you'll be all hers. Just wait a little bit longer.' I thought to myself. I had to keep my mind occupied. She made a promise to me, and she was keeping it. And I'd made a promise to her to never leave her side until the day she died. I was also intending on keeping mine. Only, mine seemed somewhat more painful at the moment._

OOO

Realisation came back to me. Sweet, sweet realisation. I looked to my right and smiled. There was my sleeping beauty that I had waited for so long to have. Now I have her, forever.

'Goodnight Rose, thank you for an amazing day, I love you sweetheart.' I kissed her cheek. I turned out the light and took Rose's hand in mine.

**Rose POV**

In my dreams I was running along the beach with my true love, Jack. He took my hand and kissed my cheek. 'I love you sweetheart.' I caught the end of what he said.

When I woke up the next morning our hands were actually entwined.

**Thank you for reading! I have some good ideas for the next chapters, yay! :D Keep reviewing and stuff, they make me happy! Heehee, love you all!**


	14. Guess what, Rose?

**Heey! :D Thank you for all the reviews, heehee I love them! Just to let you know I've done a one-shot called 'Always the Hero' and I'd love it if you guys could check it out It's about what could have happened if Rose hadn't have jumped off the lifeboat…**

**But here's chapter 14 :)**

_29__th__ August 1996_

**Jack POV**

A couple of months later, nothing had changed much for Rose and I, other than us now being married. The rest of our trip to Santa Monica was just as great as the first day; we repeated the first day's events a couple more times. On the last night we watched the sun set on from our balcony and vowed that when or if we wanted to ever go to the happy place, then we'd come here. Santa Monica is Rose and I's place.

I woke up this morning with an empty space beside me. Rose is three months pregnant now so I was worried that the empty space beside me could have something to do with her well-being. I immediately got out of bed and started aimlessly walking around our small, cosy apartment.

'Rose?' I called out. 'Rose where are you?'

I wandered over to the kitchen, where I found a note on the side. The delicate, wavy handwriting was clearly Rose's.

_My Dearest Jack,_

_Don't worry sweetheart I have just popped down to Earth for Lizzie's wedding to Brock Lovett. I didn't realise it was today; it came to me in a dream I had! I would have told you where I was going but I didn't want to wake you. I'm really sorry I can't spend the day with you, so go out and do something fun! _

_I shouldn't be too long, I'll return by the end of the day._

_I love you always Jack, have a lovely day!_

_Your Rosie xo_

The corners of my mouth turn up when I read something Rose has written; just because they're her words.

There was something that I had been wondering about for a while, though. Perhaps today would be my chance to go and find out then?

I got dressed, had breakfast etc. and stepped outside into the warm, August air. It would be Autumn soon, and it would be starting to get colder. New York gets very cold in the Winter…however not as cold as Chippewa Falls and Wisconsin. All going well we _could _be there soon.

I eventually caught a taxi. Around SoHo where we live, there aren't many main roads, so we have to walk a bit before we come into sight of normal civilisation. That was difficult with Rose that one night when we needed to get to the hospital quickly. I ended up carrying her bridal style because she was in so much pain. Funnily enough, the hospital was where I was heading again.

Not too long later I stepped into the friendly, happy welcoming room of the hospital. I followed the friendlier than normal signs and directions through the corridors of the building. I couldn't help but wonder what all of the rooms were needed for…if no one was ever sick. 'But I'm on a mission; can't dawdle.' I kept thinking.

I reached a large room. There were a few other people in there as well, some were looking a little glum and disappointed, others were screeching with excitement. I so hoped I would be one of the happy ones.

'Hello, sir. Can I help you at all, sir?' a man approached and asked me.

'I think I'll be alright, but thank you.' I politely replied.

'Okay, just to let you know sir that our systems involve computers and technology…w-will you be alright with that?'

'Aha, what are you saying?' I chuckled.

'Oh no nothing sir, I'm just guessing from your choice in clothing you aren't from this time period. But that's alright! I-ummm…' the guy trailed off. He was only trying to help me; he just wasn't doing a very good job of it at the moment.

'Don't worry I'll work it out!' I assured the man.

'Okay very well. I'm awfully sorry if I offended you in any way. I didn't mean anything by it.' I felt a little sorry for this guy. He was slightly shorter than me, and he had a slight un-ease about him.

'Of course you didn't! And hey don't worry, I know…I'm 84 years behind the current time, trust me, I know. I'm Jack Dawson.' I put my hand out to shake the guy's hand. A smile went across his little face.

'I'm Harvey Nichols! I-it's nice to meet you Jack!' Harvey happily returned my hand shake.

'Good, I'll see you around sometime!' with that I carried on towards one of the computers. 'Oh great, how the hell do I use this, then?' I muttered to myself. I wobbled the mouse…I think that's what it's called, and to my delight the computer came to life.

**Your name: **Jack Dawson

**Enter name/s of person/s you are searching for: **George Dawson and Marie Dawson

**Location of person/s: **Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin

**Date/s/Year/s of death: **16th February 1905

Yes, I was searching for my parents. '**Loading…'** the computer said. 'Please, please, please' I whispered to myself.

**Mr and Mrs George Dawson of Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. Died in a house fire on 16****th**** February 1905. Have a son named Jack Dawson, aged 15 at their time of death.**

Then there was a picture of them.

**Is this who you are looking for?**

**Yes / No**

I stared at the picture of my parents on the computer screen. I hadn't a picture of them after they died; we were fairly poor and certainly didn't have a camera. This was the first time I had seen them not just in my imagination since they died.

'Yes.' I simply said as I clicked the 'yes' button. Again, I read **'Loading…'**.

**George Dawson and Marie Dawson are currently ****living**** in heaven in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin.**

**Reason for returning to life: Waiting for their son, Jack Dawson to come back to them.**

'YES!' I screamed out. I was going to see my folks again. My mommy and daddy…

**Rose POV**

I sat at the back of the church at my granddaughter's wedding. Watching all the people file in, thinking 'I know you!' and wanting to go over and give them a big hug, ask them how they are…and just talk to them. Only, I can't. It made me realise how difficult it must have been for Jack for all those years.

Lizzie looked beautiful, as usual. Her dress was long-sleeved, and had a square neck. The detail on the skirt was extraordinary, as well. When she reached the front of the aisle she lifted her veil, to reveal her beautiful face. Her hair was down past her shoulders and curled. Apart from the fact she is blonde, her hair resembles mine quite a bit.

It's funny, because she only ever knew me, apart from pictures as an old lady. Yet, there I was sat at her wedding as a 17 year old girl. Lizzie herself is older than that!

The ceremony was beautiful. I didn't even try to contain my tears, as no one could see me anyway. Once I realised this I decided to wander up to the front and stand next to her. She seemed to lighten up even more when I was next to her; almost like I eased her or something. That might explain a lot with me and Jack. Maybe whenever I seemed down, he would come and stand closer to me…yes! Yes, whenever I was having a good day, or felt indescribably happy, it's because he was next to me.

I remember my own wedding day, in fact.

OOO

_The church doors opened to reveal a highly decorated room. Michael wasn't a highly extravagant man, but he did want to have a big wedding. He was nothing compared to Cal. At least Michael treats me well. The church was filled with wondrous looks on people's faces as they watched me take my steps closer and closer to my future. _

_To me, yes, it did seem that way. Like, every step I took closer to Michael I was taking a step further away from Jack. I had to look down to conceal my worried, and somewhat sad expression that I couldn't hide._

_But then I felt something warm me, and kind of lift me up…like I was strong. I didn't know what it was, but somewhere deep in my heart I knew it was Jack telling me to go on, go forward and to be happy. Not to 'let go' obviously, because I promised that I would in fact 'never let go', but to leave him aside until we met again._

_Then I was smiling, like I should have been. Despite none of my own family being at the wedding, I did actually feel very welcomed into Michael's. 'This isn't permanent' I thought. And no, it wasn't. Well…yes it was. But it wasn't! Because my eternity is with Jack…and I think that's more permanent than an Earth life._

_The whole way through that wedding though, I was thinking of Jack…and imagining it was Jack. I even nearly accidently said Jack at one point instead of Michael…but luckily I caught myself just in time. Now __**that **__wouldn't have been funny._

OOO

'You may now kiss the bride' the priest announced. I smiled as I watched the happiness in my granddaughter. If only my wedding could have been as heart-warming. Well…actually it was. The other month in Santa Monica…_that _to me will always be _my _wedding.

I walked Lizzie back up the aisle and then stopped as she got into her horse and carriage with Brock. Oh gosh, Brock! Oh dear I'd been so focused on my granddaughter that I completely forgot to take any notice of the man she was marrying. Woops. But I saw in that second that when he looked at Lizzie, he saw something special and that he loved her. That's all I want for her; to be loved. The way his eyes sparkled when he saw her reminded me of Jack's. It's true love.

'You look beautiful, sweetheart.' Brock said to Lizzie. I could tell that Lizzie's heart melted there and then when she heard that.

'Thank you.' She smiled a big smile and hugged her new husband. I like Brock, I think he's a lovely young boy. I'm very happy that he has my granddaughter's heart; I couldn't think of anyone better.

'Be happy sweetheart.' The tears choked me slightly. I watched them drive off; confetti blurring the scene slightly. With that I left and returned to Jack.

'Jack! I'm home!' I shouted as I walked through our apartment door. I was greeted by Jack running as fast as he could up to me and scooping me up in his arms, spinning me round.

'Rose!' he happily yelled, hugging me tightly and close to him. Our bodies were pressing right up against eachother's. Jack seemed to not want to let me go.

'Are you alright Jack?' I laughed at how sweet he can be sometimes.

'I just missed you! You were gone when I woke up and I've had to go about my day without you.' His voice went higher at the end of his sentence like a sad child's would.

'Aww Jack, I'm sorry! But the wedding was lovely…and actually, being there made me miss you.' I had to pull away from our embrace to look Jack in the eyes.

'You're supposed to miss me anyway!' Jack smirked.

'Aha, I know. I did anyway.' I leant in closer to Jack.

'Good.' Jack replied in barely a whisper. Then we kissed. For quite a long time; we hadn't seen eachother the whole day!

Jack pulled away, 'Oh! There's something I need to tell you!'

'Oh yes, what did you do today?'

'Well I went to the hospital…'

'Oh why were you there?' I asked curiously.

Jack breathed heavily with a smile on his face. 'Guess what, Rose? I searched for my parents…and they're here! Well, they're in Wisconsin…but their reason for coming back here was to wait for me!' the excited look on Jack's face was the sweetest thing I'd seen all day, yes even after the wedding.

'Jack that's wonderful!' I celebrated and pulled him in for another hug.

'Can we go see them Rose?' Jack now sounded pleading.

'Of course we can! I'm not going to hold you back from your own parents, Jack. We can go now?'

'Can we?' Jack's face lightened up _even more._

'Sure! Let's go pack!' I decided. Jack pulled away from me, ran and jumped in the air and into our bedroom.

'Wahhoooo! I'm going home!' he shrieked. Of course yes, 84 years too late…that's where he was originally intending to go when he got on the Titanic.

**Nice long chapter! ^_^ (well, for me :p). So yeah I hope you enjoyed it, and remember to check out my oneshot 'Always the Hero'. It only has ONE review so far! D: ONE! So maybe as well as reviewing this chapter, read and review that as well?:) I ask so much of you guys, but you're great! Thank you for reading!**


	15. Home Sweet Home, Jack

**Decided to do another update, because I'm kind ;)**

**Jack POV**

That evening Rose and I had packed up most of our possessions; we didn't know how long we'd be, and were on an overnight train to Chippewa Falls. It would be about 15 and a half to 16 hours to get there, so we'd be on the train for quite a while.

Rose and I were lying in bed, ready to go to sleep soon.

'So, Rose…what's the guy who married Lizzie like?'

'Oh you know him! Brock Lovett…the researcher guy. My last day alive. He cared more about the stupid necklace than the lives lost in the tragedy…' Rose trailed off.

'Oh him! Ah yeah he seems nice.' I remembered. 'Still fishing around on the ocean bed for the necklace is he?' I couldn't help but laugh, really. Rose rolled her eyes.

'No I don't think so, Jack. I think he's given up…just as well he's never going to find it!' neither of us could help but laugh. 'But he's a lovely man…and the way he looked at my granddaughter melted _my _heart, so can't imagine what it did to hers.' Rose finished off; pride in her voice for she must have been so happy for her granddaughter.

I remember Rose's wedding vividly. It was a hard day…for both of us. Death was keeping us apart. We were both in each other's presence, just not able to communicate.

OOO

_I was following slightly behind Rose as she walked down the first part of the aisle. I couldn't bring myself to be next to her. It was her wedding to someone else; I just couldn't do it. The church was highly decorated. I knew this Michael guy was like the rest; only worried about decoration and show. Still, Rose liked the guy so I had to let her move on. Well, it's not as if I had much of a choice. 'At least he treats her well, unlike Cal' I thought to myself. _

_I felt as if every step we took towards Michael, it was one step closer to Rose forgetting about me. But she needed to for now. We will be together again one day…and it will be forever. _ _Behind Rose, I could see her head down slightly, and inside of me I could feel something wasn't right. So what did I do? I went and took her arm._

_She immediately perked up. It was like something inside of her lit up and warmed. Rose smiled her brilliant, genuine smile. _

'_It's fine Rose, I love you forever and whatever. Come back to me one day but until then never let go.' I whispered into Rose's ear. _

_And then the rest of the ceremony. Well she couldn't look at him most of the time, which I did think was a shame; this __**is **__going to be her husband. I was still standing next to Rose; I was holding her hand. Again I whispered in her ear,_

'_Look at him Rose. Just look at him, it's fine.' It didn't work. What else could I say? 'He's your ticket to keeping your promise to me. Do it for me, Rose.' With that she managed to look at Michael with a smile across her face. I smiled too. _

_At the vows I had to let go of her. The vows and the 'kiss the bride part' are what stabbed me the most. Deep in the chest. I decided not to look for most of it, but eventually caved in. If anything though, going through this made me realise how much I really __**did **__love her._

OOO

'I just remembered your wedding, Rose.' I said ever so quietly. There was a pause. Rose turned around to face me; a sad look on her face.

'I'm with you now, Jack. That's all that matters.' Rose whispered. With that she put her hand on my cheek and kissed me softly. I cuddled her against my chest and had my arms around her protectively. She is the most precious thing in my life. Soon after the baby comes I'll have two people to take care of; I hope I can manage it.

**Rose POV**

'Jack, do you think Michael, Cal or my mother are lurking around anywhere?' I hadn't thought of this until now, amazingly.

'I searched them today.' Jack said smugly. I sat up and looked at him like I meant business.

'You did? Why didn't you tell me?' I hope I didn't sound like I was angry, but somehow Jack knew I wasn't.

'Lay back down.' He said; pushing me back down to my original position. 'Yeah, I meant to tell you. I'm sorry, Michael and your mother have gone straight to the happy place.' My own mother! Claiming to have been 'distraught' and heartbroken after my 'death'…and she doesn't even hang around to wait for me. Typical.

'What about Cal?' Jack started to laugh. At first I got frightened that maybe he was just around the corner…but then Jack surely wouldn't be laughing! 'What is it? Jack?' I started to giggle as well.

'Ah, yeah umm, he's in hell.' Jack spat out and continued to chuckle.

'No way!' I didn't think he deserved hell, did he? That is quite funny though to be honest. 'What do you think he's doing right now then?'

'I have no idea…I'm guessing re-living his worst nightmare or moment in his life over and over again…permanently being tortured by it. I don't know. I don't really _want _to know.' Jack slurred out very slowly.

'Neither do I.' I admitted. I must have fallen asleep after that.

I woke up the next morning to see Jack still asleep. We still had another 9 or 10 hours on the train so there was no harm in staying in bed for ages.

Much to my amusement Jack started to talk in his sleep,

'Mommy…daddy.' He said. 'Why have you left me…on my own? Mommy? Daddy?' Having been laughing at the first part, a huge wave of sorrow nearly drowned me. Jack was 15 years old when both of his parents died. Nowhere else to live…with no money. Yet, the Jack I met on Titanic held no grudges whatsoever, and had no issues with his life. He's the most incredible person I've ever met and I'd be lucky if I ever became half the person he is. He continued to struggle in his sleep; he even began to cry a little.

'What do I do know? I want my mommy back.' Jack wept. I couldn't see him like this.

'Jack' I nudged him. 'Jack, wake up lovely.' He eventually stirred and woke up.

'Morning Rose.' He said cheerfully. That had to have been one of the quickest character changes I'd ever seen. Even better than the two-faced Cal.

'Jack you were talking in your sleep.'

'What, again?' he laughed. 'Oh god what now?'

'No it's okay you weren't talking about muffins and toad stalls this time; you were crying out for you mum and dad.' I looked at him sadly, and I immediately saw a change of mood just in his eyes.

'Ohh.' He simply said. 'Don't worry we're going to see them today!' Jack beamed all of a sudden.

'Ah yeah I know!' I ruffed my hand through his shaggy, blonde hair. 'Jack do you think they'll mind me coming with you?'

'No of course not!' Jack burst out insistently. 'Rose, seriously they were always on at me to get a girlfriend anyway! Plus, you're just the type of person they'll love anyway. Don't worry about a thing; they'll be happier than ever!' Something warmed my heart when he said that.

'Oh good.' I smiled. 'I don't want to get in the way of you and your parents though Jack, so I won't be offended if you're with them more than me.'

'Rose no one comes between us!' Jack gasped. 'Not even my long dead parents, believe it or not!'

**Jack POV**

After 9 or 10 more long hours, we finally arrived in Chippewa Falls. I jumped off the train and sniffed the cool, Wisconsin air. Finally.

'Rose, I'm _finally _back home!' Jack declared.

'Yes you are.' I agreed. 'I have a feeling I'm going to like it here, Jack.'

'Oh you will! Come on then let's go!' he grabbed my hand and started to lead me somewhere.

The same signs and directions; even some of the same buildings. Ninety years later and Chippewa Falls had barely changed at all. The smell of pine needles warmed my senses.

'So Jack is your house anywhere near?' Damn! Rose is pregnant and I'm walking her around like this.

'Oh my god Rose I'm so sorry you shouldn't be walking in this condition!'

'What conditi?-Oh! Jack it's fine I'm only three months in.'

'If you're sure you're alright…'

'I'm fine!' Rose insisted.

'Okay…well my house is just a bit up here.' We carried on walking for another ten minutes, and then we arrived. My home. The one place on Earth I consider to be my true welcoming neighbourhood.

'We're here.' I announced as Rose and I stood outside the small, white cottage in the middle of the forest.

'Jack this is adorable!' Rose sounded excited. Good. All of a sudden I felt slightly nervous as I walked up to the front door.

'You okay Jack?' Rose asked softly.

'Yeahh…the anticipation is killing me!' I tried to smile. I knocked a shaky knock on the door. A few moments later my mom open the door and froze.

'M-mommy?' I asked; I must have sounded about five. She still stood frozen. Then I saw the happiness seek onto her face.

'Jack! My beautiful boy!' She yelled as her pulled me into a hug. I'd missed her hugs.

**Rose POV**

The sight was beautiful. Jack re-united with his mom again. I could tell him and his mom were very close by the way he spoke of her sometimes. Although he won't admit to it know, he was crying. _Really _crying…and his eyes went all red and puffy. Bless him!

'Oh and who's this?' Jack's mom pulled away from her son's embrace to look me over.

'Mom, I'd like you to meet Rose. She is the reason I wasn't back to you and dad sooner – don't worry though, it's a heck of a good story! I love her dearly and we got married the other month. She's even expecting our child in about…err 6 months? Yeah!'

Jack's mom clasped her hands together and looked at us in pure delight. Tears of joy were getting the better of her.

'Come in!' She beckoned us into the house.

I could tell I was going to like it here.

**Hope you like it! :D Review please! And also please check out my oneshot 'Always the Hero' and review that as well! Thank you! Love you all!**


	16. That Little Poker Card

**Yo, wassup? Okay well I don't really know where this chapter is going to go ahhaa, but here we go :P**

**Jack POV**

'I'm back home, I'm back home, I'M BACK HOME!' woops I thought I said that in my head; obviously not judging by Rose and my mother's amused looks on their faces.

'Jack, your father is out in the back yard.' Mom told me. I nodded my head and started to walk out there, after taking Rose's hand in mine and leading her.

Out in our garden my dad was cutting up bits of wood for the fire. I guess my parents hadn't adopted anything modern in all their years…but then again it wouldn't be 'home' anymore if everything was all high-tech and electronic. I like it old-fashioned.

He didn't notice me or Rose walk through the back door, so carried on with his chopping. I walked up very quietly and slowly behind my dad.

'Dad?' I sort of squeaked. He turned around and immediately something lit his eyes up, and his facial expression looked like it just got pulled up by strings. A huge, beaming smile spread across his face.

'Jack, my boy!' he screamed; throwing his axe off to the side somewhere and leaping on me for a hug. I gladly returned the favour, laughing and making the most of my long lost father's embrace.

**Rose POV**

I wonder where my father is. I hadn't really given it much thought…but seeing Jack with his dad again warmed my heart so much and made me think of mine. Much like Jack's reunion with his mother, it was one of the most beautiful sights I'd ever seen.

Of course, my parents weren't like Jack's. Neither of them. No, I didn't have a perfect, amazing father that died and left me heartbroken. He was selfish and arrogant like my mother. Probably not as bad, but still not a particularly nice person.

'So, Jack…who's this?' George – Jack's dad asked him, smiling warmly at me.

'Dad, this is Rose…my wife.' Jack boasted to his father. At least I'm loved by someone.

'A wife? Gosh Jack I think we have a _lot _to catch up on by the sounds of things! Hello Rose dear, welcome to the Dawson family.' _Welcome to the Dawson family._ I think these people are the most welcoming human beings I've ever stumbled across. George came up to me and gave me a massive hug. I had missed that certain male embrace…of course I had Jack, but I mean that fatherly hug. I shudder to think the last time I had one of them. Maybe when I was fourteen? I don't know. Did I even _ever _have one? I made the most out of it, anyway.

Later in the evening, Marie – Jack's mom had cooked dinner and was looking very excited to have her son back, therefore making special efforts with the food and preparation of the table. We were sat down at the table eating; like a big family.

'So, George did Jack and Rose tell you? Rose is three months pregnant!' Marie was clearly excited already about being a grandma; I could tell she just wanted to scream it out for all to hear. Of course, she couldn't because she was trying to make a good impression on me. She already had, though.

'Really?' George beamed. 'That's fantastic! Now c'mon Jack, spill.' Just as he said that Jack took a massive mouthful of spaghetti and practically had to spit half of it out. As inappropriate as it may have been, I simply had to laugh.

'Jack! Where are your manners?' his mother scolded him. Jack swallowed the remains of his mouthful; most of it around his mouth and face by now and like a naughty child apologised.

'Sorry mommy.'

'That's alright.' Marie winked at her spaghetti-covered son. 'Gosh Rose, you must be a _saint _to have to deal and live with him!'

'Oh no Marie, he _is _lovely really!' I backed up poor little Jack.

**Jack POV**

Jeez I bring my wife back home for my long lost parents whom I never thought I'd see again to meet and I end up getting scolded like a five year old by my mum. BRILLIANT.

'Well Jack, come on then tell us your story.' Dad urged me again.

'What since you guys died?' I took both of their slow nods as a 'yes'. 'Okay…well er, after you died in the fire I had nothing really. No stable home anymore, so I decided to see the world a bit. Yeah, I was only fifteen but standing up for myself on the streets only made me stronger. Well not much happened really, ya' know I was just kind of working my way around for seven years. But I went to places like Mexico, Santa Monica, Rome, where I met my best friend Fabrizio, Spain, Paris and then London and Southampton. And _then _in 1912 Fabrizio and I won tickets in a game of poker on the ship Titanic.'

'You were on the Titanic?' dad was shocked.

'Yes Dad, that's where I met Rose.'

'Jack you won 3rd class tickets I presume…'

'Yes Dad, I did. However Rose was 1st class. Anyway..' I was cut off yet again by my eager father.

'Well then how did manage to get anywhere _near_ Rose?'

'Oh I was very cunning, wasn't I Rose?' I looked over at my beautiful wife and winked at her. She seemed so comfortable in our house already!

'Oh yes Jack, very.' Rose played along.

'So what happened? How did you get anywhere near..'

'George let Jack explain!' mom urged her husband.

'Sorry son, continue.' Dad went quieter.

'Do you mind me telling them?' I whispered to Rose.

'No, it's fine!' Rose and I smiled at eachother.

'Well I saw Rose one day and was taken aback by her beauty, although yes, realised she was first class and that the chances of me getting next to her were slim. What did my friend Tommy say? Aha, he said, 'it is like angels fly out your ass than getting next to the likes of her.'' I faked an exaggerated Irish accent, just for comedic reasons. 'But yeahh errr, well that night I heard someone running past the bench I was lying on; sobbing. I followed slightly behind this person, being the nosy me…but then realised it was the girl I'd seen earlier. She climbed over the railings of the ship and looked like she was about to jump, but I managed to convince her not to.'

'That's my boy!' my dad bellowed out. After another 'mom look' he quietened down again. As you can probably tell, my dad is rather vocal. Heart of gold, though.

'Well yes the rest is a long story, but I ended up taking Rose to a party in third class, which was quite different to what she had usually experienced. The next day though was the day the ship sunk. Well to cut a long story short, Rose's fiancé ended up chasing us with a gun through the..'

'ROSE HAD A FIANCE? You cheeky little…' yes that was my dad, again.

'Dad.' I simply said. After the silence that followed it Rose cut in.

'Yes, his name was Cal and he was really awful to me. He was jealous because quite frankly I preferred Jack to him…and him and my mother looked down on people of lower class as it was anyway, and wanted to keep me away. As it proved, Jack and his friends…and all of the people in steerage were _far _friendlier and genuine than anyone I'd ever met in my whole life!' Rose looked at me to signal that I could carry on with what I was saying.

'Yeah, the first class people were intimidating. But anyway yeah, the sinking was _very _dramatic, and to be honest I think Rose and I can say that we nearly died and drowned a couple of times, but eventually we fell into the freezing Atlantic water. I found Rose a door; I couldn't fit on as well and I eventually froze to death. Before I did though I made Rose promise that she would live on without me and have loads of children, get married etc. And she did. So eighty four years later Rose came to join me back in heaven on the Titanic…and here we are today!'

'Son that is beautiful.' Mom commented, touched by our story.

'Good boy Jack, you did what was right.' Dad complemented me solemnly. 'So you've been waiting for 84 years? You could have come to visit your mom and me.'

'George!' mom gasped in shock. 'That wouldn't have been _anywhere near _as touching, would it? Jack wanted to wait for Rose, end of!' I'm glad Rose was amused by my mom and dad's outburst; I was slightly embarrassed by dad's suggestion. Some people are so unromantic, it's unreal.

**Rose POV**

Jack's parents are simply wonderful! They're so kind, generous and welcoming. Then again, having such a kind and caring son like Jack, I must have known they'd be lovely anyway.

'So…is it alright here?' Jack asked in anticipation. We were just getting ready to go to bed. We had been given the spare room a little way down from the other bedrooms. It was like our area.

'Jack I absolutely love your parents! They're so funny! The way your mom picks on your dad, and your dad's outbursts!' I couldn't stop myself from laughing just remembering some of George's very unnecessary, yet hilarious comments.

'Ahh that's great Rosie.' Jack sighed in some sort of relief.

'Can we stay here for awhile Jack?'

'Yeah…I think we should! Seen as if my parents have been waiting for this moment for quite a while anyway now, so I think we should stay.' Jack agreed. 'Although…oh shit!'

'Ahha what?' I giggled.

'Damnit I haven't resigned from my job or anything…they're expecting me at work tomorrow!' I just snorted with laughter at his forgetfulness.

'Oh well you could ring them up couldn't you?'

'Yeah I guess so. Stupid Jack, stupid Jack…'

Jack and I lied in eachother's arms that night, happy and content. Nothing out of the ordinary, really.

**Jack POV**

_I walked home from town, having just been doing a little bit of drawing and portraits for people. I live in the middle of the forest with some other civilisation as well, and sometimes they had bonfires. I presumed today was one of those days as I saw the smoke rising from the conifer trees. As I got closer towards my house though, I realised that this 'bonfire' was awfully close to where I live – which was strange. Picking up my pace a little, I carried on walking and walking…eventually coming face to face with the fate._

_There in front of me, was my blazing house. No help or recognition by anyone else around. Just there it was, merrily burning down._

'_No. No. NOO!' I screamed and threw myself to the ground. My parents were in there. They still are! 'Help! SOMEBODY HELP!' There was no use screaming. I live in a lonely forest._

_**About an hour later.**_

_The crackle and roaring had deceased; the panic and heat in the air had vanished. All that was left was rubble, wood and smoke._

_I stood gobsmacked in front of my destroyed home, not blinking nor barely breathing. The firemen had put the fire out, and left me to get on with the rest. Fifteen years of age with no home, no parents and burnt memories._

_I gradually brought myself towards my home's ghost. What had caused the fire? The firemen said my mom was probably cooking, and something went wrong. I don't know...I was just a lost little boy who wanted his mom, dad and home back._

_I didn't care if it was safe or not – I walked inside the shell of my house. Yes, the fire had definitely been in the kitchen. Everything was black, gone or frazzled. I didn't see my parents…I didn't want to. They may be a pile of ashes now…or they may be a burnt corpse that has slowly choked to death. The horror and the screams that must have come from my parents haunted me for ages, as I struggled to sleep._

_Almost like it was fate, I saw one little white spec in the corner of the sitting room. I picked it up and realised it was one of my dad's poker cards. Seven of diamonds. I would carry this card around with me everywhere I go and it would bring me good luck, I decided. Like my dad always said, life is a game of luck. This card will remind me of that saying, and I trusted one day it would bring me something fantastic. And it did. I won my tickets onto the Titanic and met Rose. And even today, I still think it was that little card that brought Rose to me._

I woke up and remembered where I was, and who I was with. I gently lifted up my pillow and dragged out my burnt edged, slightly browned seven of diamonds poker card and silently thanked it for everything it had done for me.

**Okay well I know ****nothing**** about card games…but I specially looked up poker cards and apparently a seven of diamonds (if that's even how you say it?:p) is a full-house card? Well I don't know, but that's how Jack won his way onto Titanic! Good enough for me!**

**Please review, they make my day! And check out my oneshot 'Always the Hero' entered for a competition. Please review on that too! Try and update soon when I think of something else!;) Bye!**


	17. Winter Wonderland

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while; had writer's block! **

**I'm going to start this now a couple of months or so later because I think if I picked up where I left off it would be boring! So just imagine that between that day in August and to now, everything has just been blissful and uneventful! ^.^**

_20__th__ December 1996_

**Rose POV**

The last few months with Jack's parents have been wonderful; I feel I've gelled right into the family. I'm now 6 months pregnant and am much noticeably larger!

Since Jack and I had decided to stay living with his parents, the both of us went back to New York briefly about 2 months ago to pick the rest of our stuff up, and sell the flat. Jack also had to quit his job, but he did that over the phone the day after arriving in Wisconsin. Jack now has another job at an art gallery, and we have a lot of money saved up so we can to jet out somewhere whenever we want!

That night Jack, Marie, George and I were going to the Christmas Carnival in the centre of Chippewa Falls. Jack says he remembers going there as a kid with his parents, and that he's amazed it's still running to this day.

I keep forgetting that we're not technically in the real world…everything just seems so real, and supernatural. I can't quite put my finger on it.

In the evening I helped Marie cook dinner, as I always do and set the table. Jack and George always managed to get home right when dinner is actually ready, and Marie always jokes that 'they can probably smell the food from miles away'. I do love Marie, she's like the lovely, caring and gentle mother I never had. Same for George; he's the fatherly figure I never seemed to be able to look up to.

George arrived home at the usual time…however there was no Jack. I knew nothing _could_ have happened to him so to be honest I wasn't really worried as such, but curious as to where he could be! However I hoped he _was _okay and…I don't know, didn't get lost or something? I don't know. I was hungry. I get fidgety when I'm hungry.

Just as we were getting a little fed up with his absence, Jack decided to make an appearance. He leapt into the house wearing sparkly reindeer antlers and a big, red nose. 'Oh god.' I thought.

'Jack, sweetheart what on _earth _have you got on your face?' Marie asked a little too sweetly.

'W-w-wait!' Jack scrambled around for a bit before pressing the red nose, making it light up and squeezing one of the antlers to make it sing Jingle Bells. 'Isn't that just the coolest thing ever?' Jack was in fits of laughter, proud of his purchases. I'd always found those antlers and flashing noses a little irritating really, but there was something about the delight Jack was showing; he'd have never seen them before! Unless he _was _permanently with me…ah well, let's not get complicated.

'Oh Jack! Haahahaha, now come on eat your dinner!' I had to disguise my giggles. His parents just rolled their eyes at him.

'Jack my lad, you haven't changed slightly since you were a kid.' George said.

'I hope that's a good thing.' Jack replied after sitting down and tucking into his food.

**Jack POV**

It was long dark after we set out for the faire at about half seven. Wisconsin has some of the coldest winters around, and I was worried that Rose might not be used to this. I had my arm around her tightly as we walked through the lamp lighten forest path.

Christmas light have come a long way since I was a kid, and I'd have loved them. I love them all the same now though, and I especially love Christmas! I haven't had a proper one with anyone close to me for…oh, about ninety-ish years? Well, since my parents died. I had a few fun Christmases with Fabrizio, but they were never the same. This year though, I'm convinced is going to be amazing.

'Jack, look!' Rose pointed in excitement at the parade running through the streets. I gasped as I saw it and ran towards it; Rose's hand in mine.

'I haven't seen this since I was about fourteen.' I said quietly.

'Now think of all that's happened since then.' Rose replied using the same hushed tone. She was right, woah.

'Wow. Yeah, look who I'm here with.' I smiled at my beautiful girl and hugged her tightly, staring at the massive Father Christmas on his sleigh, with his nine reindeers in front. The parade actually hadn't changed at all, to my amazement.

On cue, the snow started to fall down gracefully in perfect snowflakes. Like ballerinas they twirled in the air before landing gracefully either on people or on the ground. Another thing that has changed considerably in 84 years is the music. Probably for the better really; I love music now! I used to think it was slightly boring, but music these days is much better. Winter Wonderland was being projected by speakers around our little village, and yes I think it was my perfect Winter Wonderland.

Rose and I did nearly everything there. I showed off my amazing skills at throwing a ball at some cups and knocking them all down; thereby winning a massive teddy bear. Luckily I won this last thing, so we didn't have to carry it around everywhere.

'Jack it's massive!' Rose exclaimed.

'I know, I've always wanted one! What shall we call him?' I asked eagerly, already thinking of possible names.

'I don't know, Jack…I don't know.' Rose laughed at the ridicule.

'How about Alan?'

'Alan?'

'Yeah, Alan.'

'Jack that's ridiculous! Alan isn't a teddy bear's name!'

'I know, that's the point!' Rose and I still find that funny now.

We rode the Ferris wheel, the rickety, very unsafe looking rollercoaster and carousel. It was absolutely hilarious! Especially when Rose refused to go on the carousel at first, and I had to go on on my own to convince her. She did eventually come on with me.

At the end of the night we watched the fireworks and I did a bit of drawing. I did about four sketches, all of different scenes at the carnival. I love looking back at my drawings; they remind me of different points in time. Nowadays though people use photographs, which I'm actually growing on more and more everyday. Rose and I have started making a photo album of our time in heaven, and we already have hundreds of photographs! We took loads of photos at the carnival.

The fireworks lit the sky up like an explosion of colours. They glittered and sparkled as that magical crash echoed around our village.

'It's so beautiful Jack.' Rose looked up at me and gazed into my eyes.

'Not as beautiful as you, Rosie.' I whispered, and kissed her. The crashes boomed and roared around us, as we saw flashes outside of our closed eyes. The world went by around us, temporarily leaving us behind. We eventually pulled away, when I then hugged Rose tighter than ever, being careful of the baby.

**Rose POV**

Everything was perfect about that night. I was able to have such fun with Jack, and then be able to be so intimate and honest with him. He's perfect, to say the least. There is no word that comes close to it. Jack and I stayed in eachother's embrace until the end of the fireworks, staring at them in wonder as the snowflakes twirled from the sky. The only thing that was louder in my ears than the fireworks was Jack's soft, steady heartbeat. His heartbeat means everything to me; I thought it would never exist again after _that night_.

_25__th__ December 1996_

I awoke to hear the familiar sound of Jack's heartbeat, and then the realisation hit me. It was Christmas day! My first Christmas with Jack, too. This was going to be the best Christmas ever!

And it was, by far. Our little family exchanged gifts, had a huge lunch and sung carols around our Christmas tree. Jack gave me the most beautiful necklace. It's a Tiffany's heart; much more tasteful than that Heart of the Ocean or whatever it was. Jack says it's the Heart of Heaven, instead.

We all received various holiday greetings cards, all from people we know or Jack's parents know. However there was one that I was _not _expecting. The words stood out like there were in 3D to me.

'_Love you always,_

_Your Dad xx'_

My estranged father had found me.


	18. A Christmas Secret

**Hope you guys liked the Christmas chapter it was weird writing it in April lol. :P**

**Only two people have reviewed the last chapter, and I only got two reviews for the one before as well **

**Here's chapter 18 :D**

**Rose POV**

I just gazed at his handwriting…yes, it _is _him. Why had he only sent me a card, and not come to visit me? Perhaps he was nervous, and thought sending me a greetings card was an ice-breaker? (**A/N: that's an ironic phrase to use in a titanic fanfic.. :L) **

'Rose, who's your card from?' Jack's innocence played a part in my thoughts. 'Rose? Rose what's up?'

'Uhh…no, nothing um, excuse me.' I stammered before running off to our bedroom, locking the door and crying into my pillow.

**Jack POV**

'_Love you always, _

_Your Dad xx' _I read on the card. I didn't really know what to think; Rose had never spoken of either of her parents, and perhaps there was a reason for this.

'Is she alright, Jack?' mom asked me with a worried tone. 'Shall I go see if she's okay?'

'No it's okay mom, I'll go.' I stood up and walked over to our bedroom, trying the door handle. However, the door was locked and I could hear faint sobs coming from inside. There was obviously some story underneath Rose's dad that I didn't know of, and I intended on finding out.

'Rose, are you okay?' my voice was wobbly.

'I'm fine Jack, don't worry. I'll be out in a minute. Carry on celebrating!' Rose's voice was high pitched and even shakier than mine.

'I can't celebrate unless you're with me.' I started off, wondering how to continue. 'You know you can tell me anything, right?'

With that the door opened to reveal a red-eyed, glum looking Rose. She put a weak smile on her face and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her close to me and just wished I could magically fix whatever was wrong.

I pulled her into our room, shut the door and sat her down on the bed.

'Now come on Rose, what's wrong?' I made sure to look at her in the eyes to make sure she knew I cared.

'Oh Jack. It was my dad, he's obviously here in heaven somewhere…and he's sent me a greetings card.'

'Well that's good, isn't it?' I tried lightening the mood. 'Maybe you could go find him.' There was a silence.

'I don't know if I should.' Rose plainly and bluntly quivered.

'Well…why not?' I asked changing my tone in voice to more sympathetic.

'He doesn't care.'

'Well he obviously does, Rose! Heck, I wonder why he's come back here and hasn't gone straight to the happy place?'

'Yeah that's a good point.' Rose admitted quietly.

'So…errr, what happened with your dad then? If you don't mind me asking.'

'No, you have a right to know.' Rose sighed before beginning her little story. 'Well all my childhood neither of my parents particularly cared about me at all. I can say that surely now I look back on it, but of course as a child I'd have never, ever thought that. In my eyes all parents loved their children no matter what…so I presumed the same rule still applied; just mine had a slightly different way of showing it. They showered me with gifts of all kinds, and got my hopes up thinking they cared for me. Although, it was a bit of a joke because everytime they bought me something one of my many nannies would be the one that gave it to me. I remember once when I was about six going on seven, my father had bought me a beautiful porcelain doll, and I loved her! Like any normal little girl I just wanted to run and give my daddy a hug, exchange 'I love you's' and…I don't know, just play with him. Of course I knew he was always busy, but I had wished he had could have at least had a kinder tone to his voice. Anyway, I walked the entire length of our house to his office to thank him, and hopefully give him a hug etc. Remember, the size of my house was ridiculous, so for me as a child to walk off on my own around it without my nanny was inappropriate, badly-behaved _and _potentially quite dangerous if I got lost. I pushed his door open and he looked like he wasn't doing anything…so I stepped farther in and thanked him. _'Daddy.' _I said. _'What are you doing here?' _he snapped back. '_I just wanted to thank you very much for my dolly, I love her.' _ I way too politely thanked him. _'That's very well. Now go to bed!' _he shouted at me. I should have taken that as a signal to go away and do as he said, but instead I asked him for what was in those days, the unforgivable. _'Daddy can you come and tuck me in and kiss me goodnight?' _I edged closer to him with my arms outstretched ready for him to scoop me up, but the opposite happened. He shot up from his chair, turned around and screamed at me _'CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY AND HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO, YOU STUPID LITTLE CHILD?' _My throat swelled up as I tried to choke back my tears, yet still I replied, _'But Daddy, please.' _I really shouldn't have said that. He launched at me and slapped my cheek, really _really _hard. I remember wishing that I could just stop being _me _for a little while, possibly forever just so the pain would go away. But it didn't, not for ages. _'I HATE YOU!' _I screamed at my father; which was totally unacceptable for a lady of such high class, even if I was only six. Before he could fly at me again I rocketed out his office, running and running, crying and crying, hurting and hurting for all I wanted was to be loved. It was such awful timing, because my mother had just been holding an evening tea party, or something like that…and as her many guests were being escorted out I was running down the corridors. I heard a couple of disgusted things like '_Ruth is THAT your daughter?' _But I really didn't care. In fact, hearing those made me feel better and like I wasn't part of them. I received daggers from my mother as I screeched past. I reached my nursery where I ran into my bedroom and cried myself to sleep on my bed. Later though, my mother and nanny came in to see me. I woke up just before they came in, and I heard. _'I'd like to speak to my daughter.' _'What a joke' I thought; a mother having to ask before speaking to her own child. They opened the door, and all I could see was my mother's unkind, tall and slim shadow staring at me. '_Rose. You are a disgrace to this family.' _She spat at me before switching the light on. Something overtook me, and I jumped out of my bed and went and stood right in front of her, piercing her with one single look. _'Good gracious WHAT has happened to your face?' 'You helped conceive me, that's what happened.' _I returned the cruelty she was giving me, and to be honest I was quite proud of that reply; quite a good insult! But my mother didn't think so, she grabbed me by my nightdress and pulled me close to her. _'You dare speak to me like that again and you, young lady are out on the streets. Understood?' _I gave no reply. She dropped me suddenly, forcing me to stumble backwards. _'I shall have a word with your nanny about letting you play outside, I can't show you too our friends looking like THAT.' _ She started to walk out of my room, and I remember the anger in me just brewing, and brewing; my blood boiling. I stomped towards the door just as she had stepped out of it, slamming the door incredibly, creating the best booming noise I've ever heard, even up to this day. I locked the door with the key and flung myself back onto my bed. My mother and nanny were screaming at me through the closed door, but I knew that eventually they'd get bored and leave me alone. Sure enough they did after a minute or so. That little doll became my only comfort in the world. I named her Millicent, because I had read somewhere that it meant 'The one who brings comfort', and she certainly did. I still have her…' I scrambled around underneath the bed in various boxes until I found her…still looking pristine and new; I was always extremely careful with my belongings. I sat back on the bed holding Millicent, all the memories flowing back as I looked at her face.

Jack was nearly crying, and I suppose a little lost for words. 'I'm sorry.' He eventually said.

'Jack, why would you ever need to be sorry? YOU were the one who saved me from all of this. I guess that's why losing you seemed a whole load worse, because I had finally grown to someone and believed, but you had to go.'

'Well then I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry I had to go.' Jack replied as he hugged me tightly. 'I have something little, too.' Jack reached in his pocket to reveal a Seven of Diamonds poker card.

**Jack POV**

I've had it rough, but not as rough as Rose. Her dad was, or IS a little bastard for hitting her. His own daughter! I swear when our baby is born, that I'm going to be the best dad ever, and never will I, or let anyone else lay a finger on him or her.

I showed Rose my poker card and told her the story of my burning house. It turns out we had both retrieved my card and her doll from Cal's suite on the Titanic once we came back. It wasn't such a wait for me, but Rose would have had to live her whole life without both of her comforts. Millicent and I were both at the bottom of the ocean, and she knew she couldn't get us back.

So now we had both shared things from our past, and we agreed that we needed to move on onwards and upwards. Both of us in tears, we knew that we had to put it all behind us and focus on the actual day – which was Christmas!

In the evening we all went to church to sing more carols with the rest of the neighbourhood. It was the _perfect _Christmas; children running and playing everywhere, still excited because Santa had come to them the night before. After carols, our friends and we were still goofing around in the village, telling of previous Christmases we'd had, drinking mulled wine and eggnog, and admiring the Christmas lights.

'Jack?' A now cheery Rose was stood behind me. I turned around to see her holding a piece of mistletoe above us with one eyebrow raised, looking like she meant business. 'You know what they say about two people standing underneath mistletoe, don't you?'

'Yes I do!' I beamed before leaning in and giving her a tender kiss. We pulled away; Rose immediately grinning.

'Thank you!' she laughed.

'You're very welcome, anytime.' I laughed back.

'Jack, I've been thinking. The priest reminded me of what Christmas was about; forgiving, forgetting and peace. So, maybe I should get in contact with my dad…and, I don't know, see him?'

'Whatever you want and feel comfortable with Rosie, but I want to come with you when you do. Just to make sure you're okay.'

'Oh yes if you could!' Rose's eyes grew wider in hope.

'Of course! I don't want you getting hurt again though.'

'Well…there must be a good reason for him being here, and for sending me a card…and to know where I now live!'

'Yeah this is true.' She was right, I just had to be brave and let her face it.

The night was magical; it was snowing again and there was a certain mood about people that was quite unique, even if it was Christmas.

'_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_

_Holy Infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace' _

The choir sung like angels; their voices echoing through what was actually a silent night.

'Merry Christmas, Rose.'

'Merry Christmas Jack, thank you for the best Christmas I've ever had.'

**N'aaww I enjoyed writing that :D x WELL I'D LIKE SOME REVIEWS FOR THAT s'il vous plait ;) and check out my oneshot 'Always the Hero' too! Thank you everyone I'll update soon!**


	19. Daddy?

**Doing another update, yay!**

**Hahalala ~ I'd PM you but you don't have an account.. :l yes, I'm aware now that I did accidently change straight to Rose's POV without any notice. Thank you for pointing that out, but that was a mistake and everyone makes mistakes :P And also, Jack comforting Rose is kind of part of the whole story really…no, Rose didn't have 'the worst life', but she did have to go on without Jack; which was obviously going to have been hard for her. The whole point of this fanfic is to portray that. And another part of the story (if you knew the film well) is that Rose blatantly hated her first class life, and I wanted to do a backstory on that, creating cruel parents. And Jack hasn't had 'a great life' either and I don't think I have ever said he has? Did you not read the chapter with his house burning down and him losing his parents? I don't think that's 'great' hahaha I think that kind of sucks :P Care to expand on the whole Rose being a Mary-Sue thing though? I don't understand that part…**

**Anyways here's chapter 19 **

_January 3__rd__ 1997_

**Jack POV**

New Year had come and passed without much happening. The Christmas decorations had come down and everything seemed to go back to normal.

Today was the day though, that Rose and I were going to look for her father. We had been to the hospital and got all his details. He lives in Philadelphia in the same home as when Rose was little on his own, running the same business. On his 'reason for return to heaven' though, it says 'unknown'. So, for that reason I am slightly sceptical.

I could tell Rose was nervous about seeing her father again. She seemed quieter than usual, and a little shaky. I just hoped everything would be okay for her…

We landed in Philadelphia at about half four in the afternoon, immediately venturing out to her father's house.

'Jack, what if things aren't okay…where will we go?' Rose asked shakily whilst we were on the train.

'Well Rose, we'll get a flight back home tomorrow if things don't work out.' We had planned, things depending on going well that we'd stay with her father.

'Okay.' Rose said quietly, returning her gaze out the window. 'Jack this once was _my _home.'

'Yeaahh…things have come a long way since then.' I leaned forwards in my seat slightly. 'Do you miss it?'

'No. Not at all.' I took her hand in mine and watched her expression ease slightly; it's like when she was alive again and I was with her guarding her.

**Rose POV**

We must have arrived at my father's at nearly seven o' clock, and Jack and I were both tired. The humungous mansion stood in front of us, towering and humiliating.

'You used to live here?' Jack practically exploded.

'I sure did.' I grimaced remembering it.

'You ready, then?' Jack looked over at me.

'Yeah.' I said after a while.

The walk from the front of the driveway to the front door seemed longer than it ever has done before. I say driveway, well no to be honest it's more of an acre of greenery something. I was just glad that there weren't any guards outside like there always had been.

The door knob was different…it wasn't the familiar goblin that I had remembered and hated as a child, but instead was a lion. 'Perhaps this is a good sign?' I thought. I shouldn't have thought so soon.

I swallowed hard, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I looked over at Jack who gave me a reassuring nod; he looked nervous too.

Eventually the door opened wide and confidently, revealing my father. He looked at me up and down and tilted his head to the side.

'Father?' I asked shakily.

'Rose…is that you?' my father's deep voice wasn't so deep as he asked this; it was higher, in shock.

'Yes, father it's me.' There was a silence as he continued to look at me. 'I-I got your greetings card, thank you very much.'

'What greetings card?' there was the spite and humiliation in his voice.

'Th-The one you sent me for Christmas.'

'Oh. I hadn't realised my servants had bothered to send you one, how nice of them.' Something in my heart broke slightly.

'May we come in?' I asked him quietly. He didn't reply, but instead looked at Jack and started to eye him up, like he was a hungry beast ready to pounce on his prey.

'Who's this?' he asked aggressively. Jack cleared his throat and introduced himself,

'I'm Jack Dawson, pleasure to meet you Mr-?'

'Benjamin. Benjamin DeWitt Bukater.'

'Ah, nice to meet you.' Jack held out his hand for my father to shake, although he didn't shake it, he looked at Jack's hand and then back up at him rudely. Jack slowly lowered his arm when he realised his kind gesture wouldn't be returned.

'You can come in for a bit if you'd like Rose, but not _him._' My father eventually declared.

'No! I mean, no I don't want to leave Jack out here. I don't want to go anywhere without him.' This feeling in me wasn't sadness anymore…it was turning into anger.

My father looked at us in disgust. Plain, simple disgust. 'What ever happened to that nice, rich gentlemen Rose? Caledon Hockley I do believe his name was.'

'I don't want to talk about him.'

'Oh and why's that?'

'I just don't.' I snapped.

'Well then I think I've heard all I need to. Goodbye Rose.' My father took a step back, ready to close the door. My jaw nearly hit the ground.

'Woah woah woah, wait a second.' Jack chipped in. 'Your daughter, your _child _has come to find you, having not seen you in something like nearly ninety years…and you don't give a damn?'

'I beg your pardon?' my father growled. _No Jack, don't get yourself into something bad here._

'Yeah, you heard me. You don't want to know anything about Rose's life? Not at all?'

'Exactly _who _are you again, Mr Dawson?'

'I'm Rose's wife, for your information.' Jack announced smugly.

'Her _what?_'

'Yes father that's right, Jack and I are married, and have been since June. And look, I'm pregnant. Seven months in now, I'm expecting the baby in March.' Something in me clicked. _No one _looks down on my Jack.

'Rose you are a disgrace. I thought we raised you better than this. We taught you specifically _not _to go hanging around those types, and you end up marrying one. And YOU!' My father turned to Jack. 'You dirty little rat, how dare you impregnate her! She doesn't want her child being half…eeuggh, third class. And for that reason this baby is going to be nothing but a sewer child, and I want _nothing _to do with it.'

My blood boiled at 100 degrees. Mine and Jack's hands noticeably clenched tight in anger, even though they were entwined together.

'You…' I started off quietly. 'YOU LOUSY OLD BASTARD, I'M YOUR DAUGHTER AND YOU SHOULD APPRECIATE MY DECISIONS.' I flew myself forwards at him, his eyes growing wide in shock and disbelief. 'AND IF YOU EVER SPEAK LIKE THAT ABOUT MY CHILD AGAIN, I SWEAR I WILL TRANSFER YOU TO HELL!'

My father's fist raised, ready to hit me. However Jack grabbed me from behind and pulled me back just in time. Still angry though, I let go of the embrace, ran and slapped my father _hard _across the face. I felt satisfied.

'How does it feel when it's you, hey? I still have bad memories about all that hitting you know.' I snarled at my father. He, in return snorted with laughter.

'Rose, sweetheart.' He started off in a mockingly sweet tone. 'This is heaven, that didn't hurt. What part of no pain or evil don't you understand?'

'Well then why are you here?' That was the last thing I said to him before running off, away from the mansion, away from my father, away from everything.

**Jack POV**

Well, that couldn't have gone any worse.

'Rose!' I called out as she ran off, about to follow her. 'Huh, don't worry _I'll _take care of your little girl for you. You're welcome.' With that I left and took off after Rose.

I found her sat leaning against an old oak tree. I didn't hesitate at all; I ran to her side and pulled her close to me.

'You never have to see him again, I promise. Ssshhh, it's okay. I'm here.' I tried to comfort her. Her tears were soaking straight through to my shoulder. 'We'll go home tomorrow, Rose…we'll be with our family again.'

'J-Jack…' Rose muffled between sobs.

'Yes Rosie?'

'Thank you so much for letting me in your family.' Rose looked up at me, her big green eyes wobbling from all the tears. For a split second I saw a sad little girl, just wanting to be loved by someone, anyone. But it's okay, because she's got me.

'Rose you always were a Dawson, and you always will be part of our family. My parents love you, and so do I.'

'I used to sit at this oak tree when I was a child…and I used to talk to myself, and make up stories and adventures. Now look why I'm sat here Jack, look.' Rose told me shakily. Something tugged at my hearstring.

OOO

That night Rose and I had no choice but to sleep under a bridge. Rose chose this over the train station because she said it would be quieter. I think it was, to be fair.

We slept in eachother's arms, our suitcases and bags sprawled out around us. Rose had Millicent in her embrace too, and was hugging her. For the second time that day I saw that little girl in Rose that never got to fully come out or blossom. I closed my eyes and hoped that everything would suddenly seem magically better in the morning.

**Okay, so I'm not gonna lie that was an unordinary chapter, because for the first time we've seem someone nasty :o woooow! Don't worry, we'll be seeing more of Rose's dad and the reason for him coming back will be revealed! So you'd better keep reading ;) Please review! Thank you byee!**


	20. Two Little Flowers

**Hellooooooo :D This is just gonna be quick 'coz I'm in a rush :P**

**Unicorn ~ I'd PM you but you don't have an account!;) Reviews as lovely as that remind me why I write this story! Thank you SO much! Ahaa, a book would be cool not gonna lie :B **

**AND YES, I'M REALLY SORRY IN THE LAST CHAPTER JACK INTRODUCUED HIMSELF AS ROSE'S WIFE, oops. Pretend that said husband pleasseeee?;)**

**Now this is gonna be a little different…**

_6__th__ March 1997_

**Benjamin POV (Rose's Dad)**

Have you ever been in a state of mind of which you're sure you'll be in forever? So adamant that your mind was made and what your intentions were? I have. Many times; everyday I guess. Although, I've never been so uncertain about being so unsure before.

Rose came and found me just over two months ago. She had grown into a beautiful young lady; nothing like her mother. But anyway, she had disrupted me from my work and I am a very, very busy man.

After I was died in 1908 I found myself back here, in this house. MY house. 'Why?' I thought. I'd never realised why I had come back…I thought I would go straight into eternal rest! I read somewhere that only the people who have unfinished business live on in heaven, but I didn't think that was me? I had put my family in debt as it was, surely I didn't need to do anything else.

I had never realised, but I think I know now why I am here. To make up with Rose.

Again I'd never realised, but I treated her horribly as a father. Just a small child; in need of a father's guidance. What did I do? Pushed her away and blocked her out.

This is all making sense now. My anger, my frustration for my failing company and debt; I took it out on Rose. Then I'd buy her presents to make up for it, only to do the same again, possibly making everything worse. I do love her. So, so much. She's my little girl! She has my eyes and facial shape, the only thing that she's really inherited from Ruth is her red hair. She's a part of me, and I tore her away.

The way I treated her and that other boy in January was completely unacceptable, I know. Part of me wanted to run and wrap my arms around her, tell her I love her and kiss her cheek…but I couldn't bring myself to do it. She must hate me. The other month was my chance to make it better…but I made it worse! My anger for all those years wasted got the better of me, and once again she was stood in my firing path.

All of her old things as a child are still in my house. Her room and nursery are still there, still clean and bright. I've got into an everyday habit now of visiting her room. Picking up her old toys and dolls, looking through her drawings and notepads, carefully investigating everything she had written.

'_18__th__ September 1901_

_I don't like my life or everyone in it. They are mean. I want to be someone else and I want to be happy. Millicent likes me though, and I love Millicent and one day we will rule the world.'_

'I want to be someone else' broke my heart. And Millicent! The doll I bought her as an apology; or even just a random gift from her perspective. I had never realised what an unhappy little girl she must have been.

More than anything I want to find her again, and at least try and reconcile. At least try. Then I can feel better about myself…then again maybe worse if she turns me down. And being turned down is one of my greatest fears. I'm a pathetic, weak man really. God knows how I got a daughter as strong and amazing like Rose. God knows.

**Rose POV**

I knew the baby would be coming soon, and I knew that it would come as a surprise. No matter how many times I've had a baby though, I'll still get caught off guard.

Thankfully Jack was inside. I though, was outside doing a bit of gardening and planting flowers. I had gotten way too excited about the fact we were just about to break the back of winter, even though it was only early March.

I had always loved Lilies, but I only had one packet of seeds and didn't want to waste it, so decided to save it. I had planted Bluebells, Pansies, Fuchsias, Pink Primroses and Ghost Flowers. The Ghost Flowers stood out to me especially, seen as if I am practically a ghost myself. They are beautiful, white and angelic. So not specially ghostly at all.

Anyway, all of a sudden I felt an immense warm feeling just below my stomach…it was quite a pleasant warm though, it was weird. Something fascinating took over me, and I somehow knew the baby was coming. I had presumed that the birth would be much like normal, but I was very wrong.

'Jack!' I called out excitedly. He immediately poked his head out the back door, grinning. 'Jack quickly I think the baby is coming!'

'WHAT?' Jack exclaimed in panic. 'I-um, er..'

'Jack it's alright, I'm not in any pain! It feels funny, but warming and encouraging.' I smiled, this was most weird. Jack's eyebrow went up.

'Oh, okay if you're sure.' Jack smiled back at me shakily. He was going to be a father, and was probably nervous about it. 'What's happening?'

'I don't know Jack!' I laughed. Then I felt a relief of the warmth inside me, and realised the baby was finally going to come. I got myself ready, opened my legs and waited. This had been so different from my past three children, where the birth was painful; this was a piece of cake.

The baby gently glided out with no pain or difficulty. Jack gasped and picked the baby up.

'It's a girl, Rose! It's a girl!' Jack whispered excitedly. She didn't cry at all, but instead made sweet little cooing noises. My heart immediately ripped open; nothing but love pouring out for this new little girl Jack and I had created.

Turns out that whilst Jack was in Paris he had helped deliver the 'one legged prostitute's' baby, therefore he knew how to cut the umbilical cord. Our baby wasn't covered in the usual purple goo and slime, but instead she had the perfect, soft pale skin.

**Jack POV**

I was speechless. My own little baby that I had helped create. A part of me and a part of Rose in one person. She is absolutely perfect in every way. I never imagined I'd have such an overwhelming feeling for one little tiny baby. All I wanted was to keep her away from all harm, protect her and guide and support her.

'She's perfect, Rose.' I choked back tears.

'She is isn't she?' Rose giggled. I kissed her ever so gently on her forehead and handed her to her mommy. Rose looked down at our baby and smiled, too.

'Look Rose, she has your red tufts of hair already!' I pointed out, moving closer to sit next to my family.

'You're right!' Rose laughed slightly. Just then she opened her big eyes to reveal bright, sparkly blue. Rose gasped.

'Jack, she has your eyes! Look! She's so beautiful.' I have to admit, those _were _my eyes, which made me proud and made it seem even more real; the fact that she'd noticeably inherited something from me.

'What shall we call her?' I asked after a moment's silence.

**Rose POV**

I thought for a while over Jack's question. Then it dawned on me. I looked down at my unfinished gardening and saw the pack of Lily seeds I had been saving.

'Lily.' I said quietly.

'Lily?' Jack asked to make sure he had heard me right. I looked over at him.

'Yeah, Lily!' I decided.

'That's perfect!' Jack laughed. 'It suits her. And now I'll have two little flowers.'

'Hello Lily Dawson.' I looked down at the little baby who hadn't a clue what was going on. I giggled and I too, kissed her on her forehead. 'Here, Jack. You hold her.' I passed Lily to Jack. He of course didn't hesitate to take her, but looked curious. I cleared his question up by moving over to the flowerbed and planting a couple of Lily seeds next to the already grown Roses.

'Roses are Red, Violets are Blue…errr.' I trailed off.

'Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Lilies are white…and Jack is just here!' Jack joked. I just stared at him. That really wasn't funny. But I couldn't turn that little face of his away, so ended up laughing with him. And for a second, I could have sworn Lily smiled for the first time.

**Hope you enjoyed that! :D Review please! Love you all lots I'll update soon ;)**


	21. Our Angel

**Hey guys! Glad you liked the last chapter and thank you for reviewing! I can't believe I'm already on chapter 21! :o**

_7__th__ March 1997_

**Rose POV**

The next day Jack wanted to take Lily and me to the hospital, just to check us both over. There was no point in me trying to convince him otherwise; he was certain that we needed a check-up.

'But Jack, Lily and I _are _and _kind of have to be _alright!' I protested.

'Rose, I just want to make sure, please!' Jack begged.

To be honest, I think Jack just wants to show off his new little baby for the world to see. I don't blame him, she is beautiful. She slept that night with no trouble whatsoever; quiet as a mouse. Jack though, seemed to be worried about the quiet. I caught him next to her cot in our room, just watching her, making sure she was okay. He saw me, and instead of embarrassingly making up some absurd excuse or reason like most men do, he simply smiled and beckoned me over to him and Lily too. We watched her breathe softly for ages and ages, proud of what we had waited so long for. And I'm talking the 9 months _and _the 84 years.

We reached the hospital and found our way to the baby section. There weren't many people there, so we were able to walk straight into a room.

'Hi, um my wife Rose had a baby yesterday…and I was just wondering if you could check the both of them over?' Jack asked the doctor somewhat nervously.

'Hello there, yes of course!' The kind doctor smiled. 'I'm sure the both of them will be fine, though. This _is _heaven.' She laughed. I laughed as well, but Jack continued to look serious.

'Yes, I'm sure they are. But I'd just like to make sure.' Jack said awkwardly.

'Sure thing, shall I check you over first then, Rose, was it?' the doctor looked at me, a kind gleam in her eyes.

'Yes of course!' I jumped up onto the bed, handing Lily to Jack.

'How have you been feeling Rose, since the birth?'

'Absolutely fine doctor.'

'Good, that's good.' She checked me over and announced that I was perfectly healthy, and was impressed because I had already managed to lose most of the baby fat! I was surprised by that, too. It took me months when I was on Earth!

'Can you check Lily out now, please?' Jack asked hesitantly after hearing that I was fine.

'Sure thing, Mr-?'

'Mr Dawson. Jack Dawson.'

'Okay then, Jack.' Jack handed the doctor Lily, who weighed her, measured her and checked her over. 'She's a very healthy little baby as well!' Jack let out a sigh of relief and smiled, as did I, even though I knew she'd be fine. 'She's a real little angel you've got here.'

'I know…' Jack and chorused simultaneously.

'Ah, you know then?' the doctor asked.

'Know what, doctor?' I asked.

'That she's an angel!' the doctor repeated.

'Yeah, we think so too!' Jack and I exchanged a weird look.

'No. Mr and Mrs Dawson, you're baby Lily is an angel. She's heaven born…she's an angel!' That made sense! Jack's eyes rested on Lily once again, and they smiled, and so did he. Lily was obviously the most precious thing in the world to him. Lily and me, but in different ways. He loved us both, but very differently.

Jack and I made our way back from the hospital with our angel. We were told that she could apply for angel duties when she was older if she wanted, and Jack and I were keen for her to do so. It would be a wonderful experience for her, and at the same time she'd be helping and guarding some poor, lost human being on the mortal Earth.

When we got back home however, we had a bit of a surprise. Marie had promised to cook a big supper in celebration of our new family member. Marie and George were both absolutely delighted yesterday when they came home to find Jack and me with our new little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. George even cried with pride as he looked at his granddaughter! So did Marie, but George never shows a soft side.

Anyway, sat pretty much in front of our house was, my father. Yes, my father.

**Benjamin POV**

My days of weakness are over. I either step up to the challenge, or I give up on my second chance at life. I knew what I had to do.

Leaving the house was hard. I had been in there for 90 years, never coming out once. No, not once. I don't know what kept me locked in. I think I was terrified the world would hate me if I did so much as walk on the sidewalk, or talked to anyone. I had a peculiar kind of fear in me, and I don't know what it was. But I was about to get rid of it, once and for all.

I tracked Rose down in Wisconsin, in a place called Chippewa Falls. I'd never heard of it before, must be where that Jack is from. Something told me she wasn't home at the moment, so I waited closely outside for what felt like forever.

Then I saw them coming. I took a deep breath and remembered what I was going to say. Rose and Jack froze as soon as they saw me. I stood up slowly and approached them, my hands shaking.

'Rose,' I began.

**Jack POV**

'Jack, can you give my father and me a moment please?' Rose asked softly.

'Of course.' I eyed up the cruel man that dared to come near her again, and walked off with Lily in my arms.

From a distance I saw sincerity from this man whom I thought was a complete beast, and gradual forgiveness from Rose. I wasn't happy about this though, I hated the man. I _loathed _him in fact.

Minutes past and minutes went, Rose and Benjamin were still talking. Eventually though, they embraced eachother in a hug, and I saw Rose smiling radiantly. I looked down at my little girl too, hugging her tight and promising to myself that whatever I did, I would always protect her no matter what.

Rose signalled with her hand that I could come over now.

'Jack,' Benjamin begun. 'I cannot tell you how ashamed I am of myself for speaking to you the way I did, and for treating you and Rose the way I did. I don't ask for forgiveness, I just wanted you to hear me out. Thank you, and I'm truly sorry for everything I've ever done.' The man begun to turn around to walk away.

'Father, where are you going?' Rose asked almost disappointedly.

'I realised that my reason for coming back to live here was to reconcile with you, Rose. I've done that now, you don't need me anymore.'

'Yes, I do.' Rose admitted quietly. Her father stopped, and had what to me was an unimaginable sympathetic look on his face. _He really was sorry._

'Is this the baby then?' He chuckled quietly and looked at a sleeping Lily. I let him see her face, but remained my grip tight on her. 'She's lovely, really. I take back all I said about her whilst in that state of mind.' He paused whilst tears formed in his eyes. 'I'm sorry, Lily. Granddad loves you.'

Nor Rose or I said anything; we were too dumbstruck. Benjamin gave us one last apologetic smile, and sadly turned around and starting to walk off into the forest, holding his top hat mournfully like a proper gentlemen. I felt sorry for him, he _must _be miserable, and if Rose has forgiven him, then I need to too…

'Benjamin wait, don't go!'

**Just a quick one :P Review please! :D thank you so much, and if you're bored check out my oneshot 'Always the Hero'! Love you all!**


	22. An Ocean Of Memories

**Hey guys! I've had a bit of writer's block, but basically I think I'm going to zoom ahead a bit in these next chapters **

***Listening to Titanic Suite Instrumental at this moment, waaaahh :'(* This beginning part might be sad…**

_15__th__ April 1997 ~ 2:15 am_

**Rose POV**

The alarm sounded quietly, so not to wake Lily. I quickly hit it off and shook Jack to wake him up.

'Jack, wake up.' This felt like it did 85 years ago, except this time he woke up, and we were warm.

'Ohh, I'm awake.' Jack murmured.

'Ssshhhh!' I whispered and pointed to our sleeping angel. Jack and I wanted to remember the anniversary of Titanic's sinking. Normally this was a sad few days for me, however this year and last year weren't. Last year I had just been reunited with Jack again, and in fact we had had the disturbance of the other iceberg that we were afraid could sink the ship again. Anyway, after all that commotion we were tired and had forgotten to stay awake; thereby sleeping through the second hour of the day and missing it. Which is why this year we were determined on marking the occasion.

OOO

_One year. One year ago today I lost my Jack. I had set the alarm for 2:15 am, waking Michael as well. I didn't mean to, so I had to quickly run out of our bedroom. I ran out to our balcony, which was very unfortunately overlooking the sea. The stars were out just like last year, and the ocean just as black and calm. The soft waves lapped over, so peacefully. Only to me the water would never be 'peaceful' again. No, water is deadly. Especially THAT water; so icy and bitter, so mysterious and unknowing. _

_The wind caught me as I stood hunched over on the balcony. The streets below were quiet, too. Much like the ocean on that particular night. No one else was in sight. The only thing that I could hear right in the distance was a singing choir. The music seemed to be very Anglo-Saxon…and I swear I heard a faint bagpipe as well. The music suited perfect to the whole happening. _

_My bottom lip trembled and my whole face seemed to shake as I listened and stared at the same time. I looked back inside at the clock, '2:20 am' it read. Yes, Titanic plunged into the waters now. _

'_One year ago.' I looked down at the black waters intensely and whispered softly. One year ago now Jack and I were struggling under water. I had lost him for a few moments and was sure I'd lost him. I thought it was over, and then he found me again._

'_ROSE' he shouted as loud as he could. For a bit I thought everything would be alright; Jack had found me and we were together! However the water was determined. It had sunk the greatest ship ever to grace the ocean…I'm sure it could take Jack as well._

_Moments passed. _

'_Rose? Rose what are you doing, it's the middle of the night? Come back to bed.' Michael sounded groggy and annoyed._

'_Not now.' I flatly told him._

'_Oh, one year. Sorry, I forgot. Don't be too much longer though, that draft is getting a bit chilly.'_

_NOT AS CHILLY AS WE WERE ONE YEAR AGO. No matter how cold I am now, I always think to myself, 'you'll never be as cold as Jack was at the end,' What Michael just said burned me in a deep place that no one knew about. All sorts of emotions were spilling out of me. Lord knows how I wasn't crying. _

_I looked back at the clock, '2:31'. Jack must have died by now, he must have done. It felt like we were in the water for an eternity, but it was probably only ten minutes at the most. _

_Jack was somewhere in that water. I shut my eyes and remembered him sink down to the bottom of the sea, thinking that would be the last time I'd ever see him. That was one year ago._

'_Jack, oh Jack.' I whispered softly as I stared up at the sky. 'I miss you.' Thinking and knowing that his body was at the bottom of the Ocean…alone, freezing, possibly even gone or in a very unpleasant condition by now broke my heart and shattered it into a million pieces, that I would hope would be scattered over the ocean, so that maybe, just maybe Jack would catch a piece and remember me._

_By then, I was crying. My face was is my hands and I could feel the stinging and irritation against my cheeks and I viciously rubbed them and my eyes. The cold was a comfort to me, and I stayed there on the balcony, listening to the choir and bagpipes in the distance, feeling closer to Jack the colder I was. The whistling of the mild wind and the soft music were my only comfort to me right then. _

'_Rose, are you going to come back in?' _

_I turned my tear stained face back to the man whom I HAD to love inside._

'_Yeah, just coming.' With all my efforts I tried to make my voice sound normal._

'_I love you Jack, you jump I jump.' I whispered for a final time._

OOO

'_You jump, I jump.' _I saw on my ring that I didn't realise I was staring at until now. I smiled deeply, warmth travelling inside me, much unlike how Jack and I were feeling 85 years ago at this precise moment.

'It's 2:20 am.' Jack said quietly. I looked up at him wearily; still tired seen as if I'd just woken up.

'Oh, Jack.' I mumbled sadly. He pulled me close to him and held me ever so tightly.

'It's okay sweetheart I'm here now.' Jack kissed the curls at the top of my head.

A couple of minutes passed,

'I was looking up at the stars right now.' I remembered intently. Still to this day I remember the exact formation of all of them, and how brightly each one shone.

'Right now 85 years ago…hmm, I was frozen and dead.' Jack bluntly announced. I slapped his arm lightly.

'Don't put it so flatly! God honestly…' I scolded him in a loud whisper. He just chuckled.

'You're right, I'm sorry.'

'You know, I'm sure I saw a shooting star right before I um, failed to wake you up.' I trembled as the memory came back to me.

'That was probably me coming here to heaven then, wasn't it?' Jack soothed me.

'Do you remember anything before you slipped away?'

'Yeah.' Jack croaked. 'To be honest it was horrible. I remember telling myself over and over again that I had to keep holding on staying alive. But in my last few moments it all became too much. The last thing I saw was your hair, and our hands entwined. I was about to say your name for a last time, and to give you some sort of indication that I was about to leave, but I just couldn't. I shut my eyes in pain as I felt my brain turn into a block of ice, and then everything stopped. Next thing I knew was I had woken up in a corridor on a ship that had just sunk.'

'You were about to say something before you died?' I asked.

'I sure was, and I regretted not being able to.' Jack said sadly. I groaned slightly and nuzzled in closer to him.

'I always wished that I was a shooting star too that night, flying along to heaven beside you.'

'Well,' Jack said oddly cheerfully. 'How about I make that up to you?' I gave him a weird, questioning look. 'You want to go to the stars with me now?'

'We can't! Jack, Lily's over there!'

'So? She's sleeping, Rose. C'mon it's fine…'

'Alright then. But it's going to take a lot to make up for all those years.'

'I'll try my best.' Jack whispered to me before kissing me, gradually working his way down…

_**3 years later…**_

**Jack POV**

Rose and I have done the same thing as that night every year now on the anniversary of the sinking. That's usually the only time we ever speak of Titanic.

So what's changed since then? Well Benjamin moved out about 2 months ago because he wanted to go to the happy place. It was hard for Rose, and me I guess, too. We had long forgiven him and Rose had put everything behind her. He had lived with us for nearly 3 years, and been there for 3 of Lily's birthdays.

Lily is now three, and has blossomed into a stunning little girl. Her hair is strawberry blonde, more on the red side and her eyes are a captivating, deep blue. She really is an angel, theoretically and literally. Her skin is somewhere in the middle of mine and Rose's, and so are her facial features. She is actually an exact mix of both of us.

Rose and I have been thinking that we may go on holiday soon, seen as if Lily has never left Wisconsin before. Time has passed by so fast, we don't know where it's gone! But here's looking out to the future, who knows where we'll end up! But wherever we are, we'll be together.

**So yeaah I've zoomed off three years later :D hope that's okay, I didn't really know where to go so I thought this would be the best option.**

**No joke, I was listening to all the sad music whilst writing that first part, and I was properly crying. AND THEN, as if it was meant to be, whilst I was writing the part where Rose was remembering looking up at the stars, Come Josephine In My Flying Machine started to play. I lost all sanity.**

**But anyway :D please review, I love getting them so much! **


	23. Flying Free

**I haven't updated for ages, sorry! I've had like the busiest week, urgh :/**

**Anyway, about last chapter. I meant to add at the bottom that I meant for the song playing in the distance (the bagpipe one?) to be Hymn to the Sea ;)**

**And also, I know I haven't actually put anything of Benjamin in…and he's now gone as I hope you've picked up. But I'll probably do a couple of flashbacks of the past three years, and he'll be in them.**

**I hope you don't mind that I've sped off with this story, but to be honest I was getting a little bored haha.**

**Jack POV**

'Oh, I'm going to miss you three so much!' My mom shouted out. Rose, Lily and I have decided to travel around a little bit more, thus leaving home.

'We're going to miss you too! So much, isn't that right Lily?' Rose cooed the little three year old.

'I'wl miss you gwanny and gwandad.' Lily said sweetly and run over to give my mom and dad yet another hug. They held her tightly, shutting their eyes and embracing the moment.

'C'mon Jack, give your old man a hug.' Dad beckoned me over. 'Now you take care of your little angel and lovely wife, and write to us if you need us.'

'Daaaad! I won't _need _you!' I whined 'But I will miss you, and of course I'll take care of them.'

'That's ma' boy.' Dad gave me a huge man hug. 'I love you Jack.'

'I love you too, Dad.' Tears pricked in the back of my eyes.

**Rose POV**

Saying our goodbyes were hard, not knowing when we'd come back. Jack and I had been living there for four years, and since then we had had our baby who has begun to grow up.

'Look Rose, we walked through here four years ago by ourselves, anxious and pretty penniless, and here we are four years later with a little angel and quite a fair amount of money, if I do say so myself.' It's true; Jack has a lot of money saved up.

'You have me!' Lily beamed and grinned up at Jack. We had Lily in between us, toddling along. Her curly hair was flying about everywhere, and she kept fidgeting with it; tucking it behind her ears. The three of us were walking through the forest, heading for the airport which would take us to Los Angeles. We wanted to see more of the west coast, and figured Lily was old enough now to come with us.

'We sure do.' I smiled down at her.

_**2 weeks later**_

'Lily, look! What's that?' I pointed over to the famous 'Hollywood' sign sitting very casually on the hilltop. She gasped and her eyes twinkled in amazement at the sight.

'They make the movies here.' She said softly. For a three year old, she is very bright. To be fair, she'll be four soon. It's currently November.

'That's a big hill, isn't it Lily?' Jack asked her.

'It's humungous!' Lily shrieked out her famous word, which was yes, 'humungous'. Jack and I looked eachother and laughed; she really is the sweetest thing ever.

'Wouldn't it be awful if you fell off it?' Jack gasped playfully. Lily returned the gasp, and Jack moved forward to her, scooping her up and pretending to throw her off the edge.

'No Daddy, no! Put me down!' Lily laughed frantically and squirmed in Jack's arms. Jack is a fantastic Dad. I laughed too, watching the two people I loved the most.

_**11**__**th**__** September 2001**_

**Jack POV**

'Oh my God! Rose, have you seen this?' I searched around our small apartment in Santa Monica for my wife.

'No what is it?' Rose appeared at the doorway, looking interested.

'In New York, like I mean…previous life New York, some terrorists hijacked a plane and flew it into the twin towers!'

'No! Oh my god…' Rose trailed off.

'What's happened Daddy?' four year old Lily asked.

'There was an accident in the real world, angel. There's nothing to worry about here though, because all the people who died will come here.' I tried to reassure Lily, who looked worried. I hate seeing her looking frightened or sad, and all I ever want to do is make her happy.

_**25**__**th**__** December 2001**_

**Rose POV**

'Mommy, Daddy! Wake up it's Christmas!' Lily burst into our room shouting and giggling. I'd been awake for some time, and so didn't struggle to get up.

'Merry Christmas angel!' I kissed her on her cheek and gave her a massive hug.

'Merry Christmas Mommy.' Lily's gaze focused on Jack. 'Daddy.' She begun. 'WAKE UP!' Jack murmured a little and then woke up.

'Merry Christmas!' Jack forced out, yawning.

'Are you going to open your presents then, Lily? I wonder what Santa brought you?' It seems as if she'd forgotten all about presents, and that running in to see Jack and I was more important. Lily really does have angelic features like that. She always puts others in front of herself, and is kind to everyone. She's proved this already with her friends at school.

'Oh yeah, I'd forgotten…silly me!' Lily ran out our bedroom shouting something else that I didn't quite catch, and singing Frosty the Snowman as well.

'Merry Christmas, Rose.' Jack kissed me tenderly.

'Merry Christmas Jack, I'm hoping to see your flashing Rudolph nose today.'

'Oh you will, don't worry.'

_**14**__**th**__** April 2002**_

**Jack POV**

Lily knows everything about Titanic now, after Rose and I told her all about it. Even though she's only five, the interest and genuineness in her is incredible. We sat her down and told her the _whole _story today for about an hour, and she remained focused the entire time and even asked questions.

'Mommy, why where you mean to Daddy at first?'

That's my girl, haha.

'Yeah, _mommy _why were you mean to me?' I kindly mocked. Rose rolled her eyes and slapped me on the arm. I winked at her to let her know I was only joking, which I know she knew already.

Then there was one question that stopped my heart slightly.

'When you saw people falling and dying were you happy and relieved?' Rose and I looked at eachother, in a form of horror.

'N-no, not really…no, no we weren't sweetheart, they were _dying _all around us.' Rose stammered in shock.

'But did you not see them floating up here?' Lily's innocent voice is like music to my ears.

'What do you mean?' I asked curiously.

'Well I see it all the time, I know when people are coming here to heaven, I can see them! They float gracefully and happily, it's beautiful.'

Rose and I figured out that because Lily is an angel only she can see these particular things. She knows and feels other things, too. She knows when someone on Earth is unhappy, and so she concentrates for a couple of minutes with her eyes shut, and then she'll suddenly announce the person on Earth is 'okay now.'

Lily cried when I told her that I died though, as she realised that meant I was separated from Rose. Those tears turned into happiness when we told her of me always being with her mommy and the reunion, though.

Before mine and Rose's little Titanic sinking tradition this year, we went to church for Lily's choir's concert. She's the youngest singer there, and in my opinion the best. Well, I know that sounds a little biased…and it probably is, seen as if there are a lot of fully grown women with strong voices in the choir too. However, in my eyes my angel is the best.

Rose and I sat in the church ready to listen to the concert, watching all the other proud parents pile in. The singers all took their positions, little Lily stood right at the front as she's by far the smallest. I think other youngest person in the choir is a nine year old boy, and the rest are at least teenagers or older.

**Rose POV**

Our little girl was stood ready at the front of the choir, everyone else towering over her tiny frame. Her now light auburn, curly, long hair was tied back perfectly in a ponytail and her cheeks were glowing a healthy pink. The stage lights were giving her bright blue eyes a twinkle in the corner of them, and when she occasionally looked up at them she had to squint.

'Haaha,' Jack laughed quietly, 'What's she doing? She keeps looking up at the lights; she's going to give herself afterimages.'

'I know! Oh bless her. She looks a little nervous, look.' We looked back over at her to see her playing with her fingers and biting her lip, her eyes wide and blinking regularly. She was looking around trying to find us. We were sat in the middle somewhere; we couldn't get front row seats because we got there too late and didn't realise how keen some people were and how early they sometimes got there. It took a while for her to see us, but when she did she immediately smiled and looked a little bit more at ease. Her shoulders relaxed and she waved back. Jack and I both mimed 'I love you' with our hands, blew her a kiss and mouthed 'good luck'.

'She'll be fine Rose, trust me my girl is fantastic.' Jack smirked as he kept his eyes on her, continuing to smile at her reassuringly.

'She's so small, Jack.' I said quietly. She'd never performed before, and as a mom I was naturally worried for her. She wasn't just singing in the choir, she had a solo as well. She sung a _whole song _by herself, and she's only five!

'Have faith in her…I know she can do it.' Jack looked at me now, staring deep in my eyes. '_We_ created her Rose, and we've proved we can do anything, so she's obviously stronger than both of us put together!'

**Jack POV**

Right at the end of the concert Lily stood forward for her solo. She gave a wobbly smile to the piano accompanier who then started to play the introduction. She looked at me one last time for reassurement, to which I smiled and gave her thumbs up. Rose took my hand in hers and winced slightly.

Lily started to sing, and left the room silent with her sweet, angelic and beautiful voice. She sung _Flying Free._

'_There is a place I call my own  
>Where I can stand by the sea<br>And look beyond the things I've known  
>And dream that I might be free<em>

_Like a bird above the trees  
>Gliding gently on the breeze<br>I wish that all my life I'd be  
>Without a care and flying free<em>

_But life is not a distant sky  
>Without a cloud, without rain<br>And I can never hope that I  
>Can travel on without pain<em>

_Time goes swiftly on it's way_

_All too soon we've lost today  
>I cannot wait for skies of blue<br>Or dream so long  
>That life is through'<em>

The crowd erupted with applaud and most people stood up, cheering. Rose and I were included, cheering the loudest. My little baby up there on her own, gaining applauds. Words cannot describe how proud I was.

**Rose POV**

When I hear Lily sing I can't help but cry. I tried desperately to wipe my tears away, but Jack saw before I could do anything more.

'Are you crying?' Jack asked quietly.

'Yeaah!' I laughed. 'Happy tears.'

'Ah, Rose.' Jack laughed back and put his arm around me, kissing my forehead. 'Told you she could do it.'

'I know that now, Jack, I really do.'

I particularly loved the song she sung as well, as it perfectly suits our whole life. We are indeed, 'flying free' and as a little girl like Lily, I'd have loved and wished I was as brave as her to get up and sing so amazingly in front of a room of people. Whenever I'm Jack, though it feels like I am flying free…and the words fit perfectly. Whilst on Titanic for the first time, Jack taught me how to fly and knowing that he's teaching Lily to do the same warms my heart.

The concert came to an end, and the choir leader was sweet enough to give Lily her own bouquet of flowers: Lilies to be exact. Her face lit up all over again as she realised they were for her. Her picture was taken and put in the newspaper the next day under the caption, **'Angelic Lily Dawson Flies Freely through her first choir recital'.** I was so proud of her, I can't explain it.

Jack and I ran up to her and enveloped her in a massive hug at the same time.

'Mommy! Daddy!' She screamed.

'Angel, you were brilliant! What did daddy say?' Jack stroked the side of her cheek.

'You said I'd be good.' Lily smiled.

'Actually I said you'd be _brilliant._' Jack corrected and winked at her.

'Sweetheart you were amazing!' I couldn't contain myself much longer.

'Thank you mommy.' Lily said humbly. I kissed her on her forehead ever so lightly and run my hand through her little curly ponytail.

'Mommy they gave me flowers with Lilies in, but they didn't put any Roses in.' Lily suddenly looked sad.

'Well did they put any Jacks in?' Jack joked. I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm playfully.

'No they didn't!' Lily burst out perfectly seriously.

'Well that's because it's _your _bouquet, poppet.' I cooed Lily.

'Oh, okay. That's okay then.' Lily beamed again. 'Thank you for being so supportive of me Mommy and Daddy, I love you very much.'

'We love you too, Lily.' Jack whispered softly, gazing in awe at our little baby that we had waited so long for.

**OKAY so I'm really racing on with time here ;) I'll probably continue to if that's okay! I hope you like it, please please please review and tell your friends about it etc, and I'll **_**try **_**and update soon, but no promises because I think I'm gonna be really busy this week :s But I'll try! Thank you for reading love you all!**


	24. Anywhere you'd like to go?

**Hi! Just doing a quick-ish update :P *gonna zoom ahead again ;)**

_6__th__ March 2003_

**Jack POV**

I felt a gentle nudge on my arm; the one that wasn't wrapped around Rose. I had only just woken up, and not being much of a morning's person it takes me a while to open my eyes properly.

The nudge got slighter harder, but still not very hard at all. I rolled over; eyes half open to look straight into my daughter's twinkling, sapphire blue eyes. She had a cute little smile plastered on her face, and her hair was wild and curly and…and looked just like Rose's normally does. The older she gets, the more she starts to look like Rose. The only things that are noticeably like me about her are her eyes, which are like a replica of mine, her high cheekbones and her personality. Her full lips and hair are Rose's, definitely.

And today, Lily would be one year older.

'Daddy.' Lily whispered, 'It's my birthday!' her smile got even bigger and a sweet little rush of pink overcame her cheeks.

'I know it is angel! Happy Birthday!' I had woken up now, and had sat up. 'Here come in me and mommy's bed.' I gave my little girl a big hug and scooped her up to sit her down in between me and the still asleep Rose.

'Thank you Daddy.' Lily beamed.

'You're welcome, now when Mommy wakes up we can go downstairs and see if there's anything waiting for you! You don't mind waiting do you?'

'No Daddy, not at all.' She snuggled in close to my chest, shutting her eyes. I looked down and smiled at my daughter, who I had waited so long for, and now finally had – with Rose. We sat there for another 15 minutes or so, me stroking her hair and playing with the messy curls before Rose finally woke up.

'Lily! Happy Birthday sweetheart!' Rose immediately woke up; something I'm still perfecting, and gave Lily a hug.

'Thank you mommy.' Lily returned Rose's hug and kissed her on the cheek. She returned her gaze to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, too. She's a daddy's girl really. 'I think we need to go downstairs, don't we Jack?' Rose hinted at me and winked.

'I think we might.' I smirked at Lily, whose eyes grew wide.

We made our way downstairs in our little cottage in Texas; somewhere we'd been wanting to live for a while. We'd moved there at the end of August, leaving Santa Monica behind – for now.

'I can't believe it Rose, our little girl is six!' I genuinely had no idea where the time had gone. This is why you need to make each day count.

'I know! She's grown up so fast. I can't believe I've been here for nearly seven years!'

'Wow…you're right. These seven years have been the best; I love you and Lily _so _much.'

'I love you too, Jack. And Lily.' Rose kissed me softly. We turned around to see Lily looking at us, smiling and happy.

'Lily, look behind the sofa…' Rose signalled with her eyes where she wanted Lily to look. Lily obeyed and picked up a fairly sized rectangular wrapped box.

'Can I open it?' Lily asked somewhat shyly.

'Of course you can, it's for you!' I smiled at her sweet and modest ways. Lily gently tore off the paper and lifted the box up to reveal a half scale acoustic guitar with inked flowers running down the side. She gasped in amazement.

'It's beautiful!' she breathed. 'And now I can learn to play the guitar _and _sing! Thank you Mommy and Daddy.' Lily ran over and gave us both a hug.

'You're welcome; Daddy and I chose it specially and hoped that you'd like the flowers.' Rose kissed Lily's forehead.

'I love them.' Lily thanked us again.

'Lily, there are some cards over there from our friends, and there's a nice long letter from granny and grandpa.' I signalled for her to look over to them.

**Rose POV**

Lily's birthday was great fun; Jack took us all out cowboy riding, and because Lily's so small she rode a little pony. Jack once again showed off all he could do, and even taught me a few tricks as well. The three of us galloped through the sand without a care in the world.

'Yee-harr!' Jack screamed like a proper cowboy.

'Yee-har.' Lily tried to copy.

'Yee-haar!' I joined in as well.

In the evening we went out for dinner at Lily's favourite diner/restaurant. She likes it there because of the extreme size of the milkshakes, and always orders a chocolate one with chocolate sauce and whipped cream, along with the rest of her food.

'So, Lily. Have you had a good birthday?' Jack leaned forward to talk to little Lily.

'The best!' Lily exclaimed.

'Good.' Jack smiled.

'I feel we should go somewhere else…' I said out loud.

'What do you mean?' Jack asked me, slightly confused.

'Like, take Lily somewhere else in the world…'

'We've been _here_ since August.' Confirmed Jack.

'Yeahh…Lily is there anywhere you want to go especially? Anywhere you'd like to go for your birthday?' I turned to face Lily who was slurping her milkshake loudly. I gave her a stern look, and knowing she shouldn't have been making those noises, she said,

'Sorry Mommy.'

'That's okay.' I rolled my eyes playfully. Jack was trying not to laugh, as he seems to find bad mannered type things funny. Honestly, I don't know what to do with him. 'So Lily, have you got any travel requests?'

Lily thought for a moment before eagerly nodding her head.

'Where's that then, angel?' Jack asked.

'I want to go on the big Titanic boat like you both did!' her pleading and hopeful eyes stabbed straight through mine, and I couldn't really disagree with her.

'Fine with me.' I looked up at Jack and smiled at him warmly.

'Yeah…yeah me too!' Jack nodded. 'We could get the ship over to England and travel around there and Europe. Can we just stay in New York for a while first?'

'Yes I think we should stop by Molly and Mr Andrews first.' I agreed. 'Have we got enough money, Jack?'

'Ah yeah plenty!' Jack said proudly. He had a good well-paid job in an art shop in town, and we still had a lot of money saved up from previous years.

'Great, well then we'll set out for New York soon!' I beamed, happy at the thought we'd be returning to the birthplace of mine and Jack's love, and this time we'd be taking the product of it with us. Lily would love the ship, and be fascinated to see where her parents met. I couldn't wait to show her everything!

'So we're going?' Lily grinned frantically.

'I think we are!' Jack grinned as well. 'Better get packing.'

**Just a short one. This chapter's not very exciting, but pretty crucial. So yeah, our favourite ship is coming back! Whooo! (y) **

**Okay, well I've been planning this for a while…but in all honesty I don't know what they're all going to do once they get to England, haha :L So if anyone has any ideas, then please send them in a review, but **_**please **_**REVIEW ANYWAY! :D Thanks for reading love you all! MWAH! (kiss:L)**


	25. New York, New York

**I've had some bad writer's block :/ hmm, well I know what I want to happen, I just don't know how to go about it, hahah. **

**Well I'll have a go anyway here's chapter 25…**

_27__th__ March 2003_

**Jack POV**

We've left Texas behind, and have arrived in New York! Rose and I smiled and remembered our memories of having just first docked here, and how we were about to go on Titanic again. We're not on the ship yet, as it won't be in New York for another few weeks. In fact, it's expected to dock on April 14th. Nothing much of a coincidence, huh?

Rose, Lily and I had wrapped up warm and gone down to the front of the harbour to find out when Titanic would arrive back in New York. Despite it being March, nearly April, the weather was very cold in New York. Especially as we'd just come from warm and sunny Texas we found the sudden change in temperature even more dramatic.

Funnily enough, the guy selling tickets and giving information etc recognised Rose and me. Rose gave me one of those wide-eyed looks that are like a cross between fright and confusion.

'Oh, sorry! Let me introduce myself, the names Spencer Cowan. I died in the ship's sinking and like you, Jack was on the ship for eighty four years.' The middle aged man was confident and very British.

'Ah, sorry! There were so many people in the tragedy that we couldn't possible get to know and recognise everyone, nice to meet you, Spencer.' I smiled at the kind man and shook his hand.

'Nice to meet you Spencer.' Rose smiled warmly at him and also shook his hand.

'My name's Lily, hello.' A little voice chirped from below. Spencer looked down at her from his booth he was sat in and chuckled warmly at the little girl.

'Hello there, miss. How do you do?'

'Very good, thank you we're hopefully going on the Titanic! How are you?'

Spencer chuckled once again. 'Not too bad myself, thank you. And wow lucky you! You'll have a great time.'

'This is Lily, our daughter. She's just turned six.' Rose put her hands on Lily's shoulders, who gave her gap-toothed smile radiantly.

'Nice to meet you, Lily.' Spencer smiled at our daughter, who he clearly liked and thought was lovely. 'Well anyway, Titanic is due to arrive on the 14th April. I'd ask you to book your tickets…but seen as if it's Jack and Rose, I think maybe, just possibly you guys can get on for free?' Spencer winked at us kindly.

'Oh wow! Ar-are you sure?' I burst out.

'Of course I am. And that goes for you as well, Lily. In fact, anyone that's going to accompany you on the voyage gets on for free. I'll just write you a permission slip with my signature on it, and when you board the ship just give this to the officer. Now which suite would you like?'

'Oh, um, we don't really know any other one's apart from the one we stayed in and I was with Cal in…' Rose thought aloud.

'Cal is mean.' Lily simply stated. I smiled down at her and rubbed my hand through her curly hair.

'Well, you can have that one! Not many other people can afford it.' Spencer laughed.

'Well, that would be lovely then.' Rose smiled. Spencer handed her the permission slip. 'Thank you very much, sir!' Rose beamed.

'You're welcome, see you guys around.' Spencer waved as we walked off.

In the afternoon Rose and I decided to make our way over to lower manhattan to have a look at the twin towers. It had been about a year and a half since the attack in the real life, and we wanted to cherish them still being here with us today.

'What are these towers, mommy?' Lily asked curiously.

'These are the ones that got flown into, darling. Do you remember Jack and me telling you?' Rose bent down to Lily and told her softly.

'Oh, yeah! At least everyone here is safe now.' Lily smiled.

We stood in front of the towers where there were numerous signs telling us what happened on that day. One caught my eye, though:

'_After the attacks of September 11__th__ 2001, all the hijacking victims who were killed came back to our heaven in their plane, and landed safely in JFK airport. The victims in the towers went through the normal process.'_

'Rose, look at this.' I said quietly. She read the plaque.

'That's beautiful. I love the way they all landed safely.' Rose whispered.

_**Later that evening**_

**Rose POV**

Jack knocked on the door of Molly Brown's apartment. Knowing she wouldn't turn us away, we were going to ask her if we could stay with her until we boarded Titanic.

She opened the door, and the same rounded figure greeted us at the doorway, immediately beaming into the biggest smile imaginable.

'Jack! Rose! It's so good to see you again!' She pulled Jack into a huge hug, practically squashing him and did the same for me. 'Oh, and who's this?' She looked down at little Lily, who smiled sweetly at her.

'Molly, this is Lily, mine and Jack's daughter. She's just turned six.' I introduced the two to eachother.

'Well, hello darling! Aren't you a pretty little thing?' Molly bent down to Lily.

'Thank you, hello Molly.' Lily sweetly smiled and giggled.

'You're very welcome sweetpea, now come in all of ya', you wanna stay here I'm guessing?'

'Yes please Molly, if that's okay?' Jack asked somewhat shyly. Molly looked back at him and laughed in her signature way.

'Of course it is, silly! Heck, I have nothing else to do, do I? It's my pleasure!' Molly exclaimed.

'That's very kind of you Molly, thank you. It will only be for a little while, we're going back on Titanic when it gets back here in New York.' Jack suddenly sounded excited.

'Oh, are ya'? Well, I went on it not too long ago myself, and I'm telling ya' it hasn't changed one bit! Still Edwardian and old fashioned – just the way it should be!' Molly told Jack and I. I was just helping Lily with the suitcases which she had already started to try and carry in herself. 'Oh, Rose darling let me help you with those!'

'Ohhh yeah, sorry Rose…' Jack suddenly realised he's left them all out there in the corridor.

'That's alright, thank you both.' I let go of the suitcases and handed one to Jack and one to Molly, and told Lily to keep hold of her little bag.

'Well anyway, that's good to hear about the ship, Molly…sometimes things are a little high – tech and modern for us. Rose and I are getting used to it, but it's still so different!' Jack laughed slightly.

'Tell me about it honey, I still don't understand any of it.' Molly laughed too. 'Anyway, Rose and Jack you guys can stay in the same room as last time…and Lily. Lily, you can stay in the room just a few doors down. That's my other spare room.'

'Thank you aunty Molly.' Lily beamed and ran off to look down the corridor with many doors down it.

Molly looked at Jack and I, with a massive smile on her face. 'Did she just call me aunty Molly?' She beamed.

'Sounds like it!' I laughed a bit at the daughter's innocent and happy ways.

'Bless her little heart!' Molly sounded touched. 'Happy to _be _her aunty then, I am.'

OOO

They next day Molly, Jack, Lily and I went back down to South Harbour where we saw Spencer again at the ticket booth again to buy tickets for the Statue of Liberty. Jack and I had actually forgotten about going there last time. We saw it when we docked on the Carpathia, but we had never actually gone to see her. I hadn't even been there in my first life!

'She's a big lady, daddy.' Lily commented.

'She sure is. And she's green, too. Pretty weird huh?' Jack spoke to the little girl comfortable and happily.

'Yeah, like Shrek!' Lily laughed. Jack looked confused but chuckled along anyway.

'Shrek is a green ogre in a film.' Molly whispered to Jack.

'Oh…' Jack whispered then started to laugh for real as he realised his daughter had just compared a well-known model of freedom for the Americans to a fictional ogre. Kids say the funniest things.

We spent our morning on Liberty Island, looking at the statue and going up to stand in the crown and the torch. While we were there we took countless amounts of photographs. Molly took one lovely one of Jack, Lily and I at the top of the torch. Lily is in between Jack, who is on the right, and me, who is on the left. It's a close up shot, and Lily has her arms around mine and Jack's neck, all of us smiling. I have to say, you can definitely see family resemblance with Lily in the middle. She is actually an exact mix of both Jack and me. Lily's hair is getting darker, and is now a very light auburn. Her eyes though, are still Jack's sparkling, captivating blue.

At lunchtime, we took a taxi down further south to the rainforest café, by Molly's recommendation. She said Lily would love it there because it was just like a real rainforest in there.

I especially loved it because the food wasn't overly fancy, which I hated, and it was so relaxed and to be frank quite bizarre in there. Every so often all the animals come to life and start making noises. Our table was next to an elephant, which Lily named Ellie (very originally), and when all the animals came to life 'Ellie' squirted Jack with water, right in the face. Molly, Lily and I laughed hysterically at how his face screwed up and he yelped. Jack wiped the water from his face, and trying not to laugh, flicked the remaining drops of water across the table at Lily, who squealed in delight. He too, started to chuckle.

After lunch, we decided to check out Thomas Andrews' new museum that he said he would set up, and we've seen advertised. '_Everything Titanic'_ it's called.

We walked into the museum to see Mr Andrews himself, standing near the back of the entrance room greeting and talking to people with interest and passion about his beloved ship.

'Just wait here, there's someone I want to say hello to.' I said excitedly as I ran over to Mr Andrews. The people he was talking to had just finished and started wandering away.

'Mr Andrews!' I shouted as I approached him. He turned around and saw me running towards him, and opened his arms for me to run into.

'Rose, darling! You're back!' he burst out excitedly. 'How've you been? Are you still with Jack? Where is he?' Mr Andrews looked me in the eyes, smiling, glad to see me again. And I was glad to see him too, he was a friend to me when everything was chaotic and stressful.

'I'm very well thank you, and yes of course I'm still with Jack, he's just over there.' I pointed over to Jack, Lily and Molly who waved, smiling. Mr Andrews signalled for them to come over with his hand.

'Who's the little girl?' Mr Andrews asked quietly.

'That's mine and Jack's daughter, Lily. She's just turned six.' I told him.

'Wow, she looks just like ya', Rose. Just as beautiful.' Mr Andrews smiled warmly, his soft features forming into their usual wrinkles.

'Well hey there, Thomas!' Molly's voice was louder than everyone else's in the room.

'Hello Molly, how are you?' Mr Andrews greeted Molly warmly. 'Gosh, I haven't seen you in a while now, have I?'

'It's been a heck of a long time, that's for sure! Ninety one years?' Molly said.

'It's lovely to see you again, you haven't changed at all.'

'Neither have you Thomas, neither have you.'

'Hi Mr Andrews, it's lovely to see you again.' Jack chirped in and put his hand out for Mr Andrews to shake.

'You too, Jack. Glad to see you kept your promise to me and have taken care of Rose, well done. And so, this is Lily, Rose tells me?' Mr Andrews looked down at little Lily, who was already watching him intently. He gently picked her hand up and kissed her fingertips like a gentlemen. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, miss.'

'You too, sir.' Lily giggled, as did Jack and I.

**Jack POV**

For the rest of our visit in the museum, Mr Andrews took us around, showing us everything he had so far. However, he didn't know what had happened in Titanic's final moments, so needed to interrogate Molly, Rose and I so he could update the exhibition. We told him everything, and spent a while standing with him at the end of the exhibition, talking to people and telling them how the ship split and sunk, and what it was like. Lily was very good throughout the whole process, and listened to the story she had already heard intently.

Once the museum closed for the night Mr Andrews invited us back round his apartment for dinner, which we gladly accepted. He cooked a lovely meal for us, and we spent hours sat talking at the table about this, that and the other. Molly, once again was the loudest and had everyone in fits of laughter. Even Lily, who had clearly made a friend in Molly and decided she liked her. Same with Mr Andrews, she seemed to look up to him too.

At about 9:00 that evening after we'd finished dinner and had helped Mr Andrews tidy away, we sat in his living room in front of the fire, continuing to talk.

'Lily, darling come here.' Mr Andrews called Lily over. She happily stood up from where she was sat next to Rose on the sofa and made her way over to Mr Andrews, who was knelt on the wooden floor in front of a coffee table. 'Have you ever seen a ship in a bottle?'

'No, I don't think so…' Lily shook her head curiously. Mr Andrews playfully gasped.

'Well then, you'll have to help me make you one!' Mr Andrews said happily.

'Really? For me?' Lily grinned. She knelt down, too.

'Yes, for you to keep. Now, you see that folded up piece of paper over there? Could you bring that over here? And the bottle, too.' Mr Andrews spoke kindly to Lily who was obviously intrigued and interested by the thought of what they were about to make.

'Rose, look.' I nodded my head over to Lily and Mr Andrews, who were fitting the ship into the bottle carefully.

'Awwh.' Rose mumbled softly. 'Isn't Mr Andrews lovely?'

'Isn't our _daughter _lovely?' my heart melted for the little girl.

'Yes she is, we already knew that!'

'We already knew that Mr Andrews is nice as well!' I chuckled.

'True.' Rose giggled lightly. 'I love you, Jack.'

'I love you too Rosie, _so _much.' I kissed her red curls delicately with my arm around her shoulders.

I looked back over to Lily and Mr Andrews. Lily was practically bouncing up and down with excitement as Mr Andrews looked at her softly, telling her to pull the string on the end of the folded piece of paper in the bottle. Lily did so very gently, just as the big ship started to lift. It was Titanic.

'It's Titanic!' Lily squealed.

'It sure is, you clever girl.' Mr Andrews smiled warmly at Lily. 'Keep this bottle with you on your trip, and it will remind you of today. And me.'

'I will, I love it, thank you Uncle Thomas.' Lily leaned forward and hugged Mr Andrews, who happily returned the hug, looking like he was choking back some tears.

OOO

'It was lovely seeing you all tonight, thank you very much for paying me a visit, I've missed you all so much.' Mr Andrews stood at his doorway with us, ready to leave.

'No thank _you _Mr Andrews, it was a pleasure.' Rose smiled at the man with compassion. 'Thank you for being so great with Lily.' She said quieter so only Mr Andrews and I could hear.

'She's a great kid. Good job, you two. I hope I can be as lucky as you both one day.' Mr Andrews smiled weakly smiled at us.

'Oh, you will be Mr Andrews! Trust me.' Rose sympathetically smiled at him and gave him a long hug.

'You're the closest I've ever had to a daughter, Rose.' Mr Andrews admitted.

'You'll have a real one one day, don't you worry.' Rose giggled. 'But thank you, you're a better 'dad' than mine ever was to me.'

'I'm sorry to hear that, Rose. I don't want to leave on such a sad note, so hopefully I'll see you all again before you get on Titanic.'

'Yes, hope so!' I chirped in. I'd been feeling a little awkward, as was Molly, just stood there in the doorway.

'Thank you for my bottle, Uncle Thomas.' Lily beamed.

'You're welcome sweetheart, take care of it.' Mr Andrews hugged Lily goodbye.

OOO

We were walking back through Molly's apartment gardens when we saw her.

'Jack, is that you?' the familiar voice of a little girl rung out in my ears. No it wasn't Lily…it was Cora.

'Cora!' I turned around to see the same little girl looking no different from last time I saw her, staring at me with relief, with those big brown eyes. What was she doing on her own?

**OMG I'VE WRITTEN LOADS. Haaha, yay! Well, Molly Brown, Thomas Andrews and Cora are all back! :D **

**Please please review! Thank you for reading, much love! x**


	26. Dancing with Fireflies

**Hello Haven't really got much to say so I'll just get on with it :D**

**Jack POV**

'Cora!' I turned around to see the same little girl looking no different from last time I saw her, staring at me with relief, with those big brown eyes. What was she doing on her own?

My shocked expression turned into a smile as I bent down and hugged her still tiny, un-aged body. She hugged me back ever so tightly, and I began to hear light sobs coming from her.

'Cora, where's your dad? Are you on your own?' I gently asked her.

'He's gone…' she sniffed. I picked her up and rested her on my hip and turned around to Molly, Rose and Lily.

'Oh dear sweetheart, are you alright? Come on let's all go in.' Molly said and sympathetically looked at Cora in her rags, carrying nothing but a little sack.

'Is she alright, Jack?' Rose whispered worriedly and reached out to stroke Cora's messy brunette locks of hair, who had her face buried into my chest, her arms tightly round my neck.

'I don't know.' I whispered back. We made our way inside Molly's apartment, where I immediately placed Cora on the couch and knelt down in front of her. The little girl rubbed her red eyes and curled up against the cushions.

I continued to look at her for a minute or so. There was no point going in for the kill immediately; slowly but steadily. It's like walking up the back of a horse; you've got to be careful.

'I haven't seen you in a while, Cora!' I eventually said.

'I know uncle Jack, it's been so long.' Cora weakly smiled.

'What have you been up to since I last saw you?'

'Drawing, like I said I would be.' Cora immediately perked up slightly and reached into her little sack to get out a sketch book. 'Daddy got me a sketch book and some pencils for my birthday.'

'Wow, that's brilliant! So, where did you say your dad was again?' my eyes narrowed as I realised I could have just been a bit too blunt then. She looked up at me with her big eyes for a moment, expressionless until eventually her lip quivered slightly. I took hold of her little hand and gave her a kind smile.

'He's gone to be with mommy in the happy place.' Cora said so quietly it was barely audible. Then it dawned on me, she had come to find me because I was the only other closest person to her.

'And he left you?' a huge wave of sympathy for this little girl hit me.

'Yes. He found out that mommy went there straight away when she died, and he was sad and said that he wanted to be with her too badly, but that we'd see eachother again one day.' Cora looked down now, probably looking at my hand on hers, wishing it was her dad's.

'So, you're on your own now? When did this happen?' I whispered.

'Yesterday. I went to the hospital to find out where you were because I didn't know where else to go, and they said you'd be here. I had to use a computer by myself, so it took longer than it should have.'

'Well it sounds like you've had a stressful two days, huh?' I tried to smile at her, but it was no use. I felt as numb by what had happened to her as she did. Cora nodded her head. 'I'll tell you what, just wait here for a few seconds and I'll be right back.' She smiled weakly at me and leaned against the cushions, clearly exhausted.

I found Rose in Lily's bedroom, getting her ready for bed.

'Hey Jack, how's Cora? What's happened to her?' Rose asked worriedly as Lily jumped around in the background trying to find her pyjama top.

'Her dad's left her on the streets of New York. He's gone to be with his wife and her mom who died years before they went on Titanic in the happy place.' I told Rose quietly. I always liked he dad, but right now I was feeling anger towards him that he could leave his ten year old daughter on the streets. I could never do that to Lily.

'Oh gosh, so has she nowhere to stay…or live?' Rose asked. I simply shook my head. Rose and I continued to look at eachother for a bit. 'Well, she could stay with us?'

'Can she?' I smiled. I liked the little girl; she was sweet, polite and cheery.

'Of course she can! Bless her little heart where else is she gonna go if not? And anyway I'd love to get to know her better.'

'Thank you Rose.' I wrapped my arms around her neck.

'What for?' She chuckled.

'For being so amazing.'

Rose, Lily and I all walked back out to the living room where Cora was still layed out on the couch. Molly was now on the other one too, looking at her sympathetically.

'Hey, Cora.' Rose walked up to her and knelt down beside her. Cora looked up at Rose and smiled as she realised who it was. I think she's always looked up at Rose. The morning after I met Rose I was telling Cora about it as we sat and drew, and she told me that she thinks she's seen her before, and it was in Southampton when Rose got out her car. Cora said she looked like a princess, and that made my heart melt slightly because Rose had the type of life that Cora would never have. Rose had the type of life where you _do _get treated like royalty and a princess; something every girl wants.

'Hi Rose.' Cora sat up and rubbed her big brown eyes.

'So, Jack tells me you have nowhere to stay. We were wondering if you'd like to live with us?' Rose smiled warmly at the little girl in rags.

'Really?' Cora beamed and for the first time since I'd seen her today, smiled.

'Yes, really.' I laughed and went to sit down next to her. 'Lily, come over here!' Most kids would be feeling jealous at a moment like this, but being an angel, Lily was smiling at the good news. She came and stood in front of me. 'This is Cora. Cora this is Lily, our daughter.'

'Hi Cora! Can she stay in my room? There are two beds in there!' Lily smiled at Cora and then turned to Rose and I.

'Yes, of course she can!' Rose smiled. 'Okay, well Lily you're ready for bed, but Cora shall we give you a bath? And umm…we'll buy you some new clothes tomorrow, but for now you can borrow a pair of Lily's pyjamas.'

'We're going to be best friends!' Lily shouted and grinned. Cora smiled and blushed slightly.

'I've never had a best friend before..' She looked at Lily who was four years younger than her, slightly smaller than her and better groomed at that minute, and behind those big brown eyes I could see longing.

'Well you do now!' Lily laughed and took Cora by the hand, following Rose who was going to run Cora a bath.

OOO

_4__th__ April 2003_

**Rose POV**

Cora's settled in really, really well and now that I know her better I've come to appreciate how sweet and lovely she is. Lily and her have been getting on great, as well.

Jack had been out drawing today and rustling up extra bits of money ready for England today, so I'd barely seen him. Lily, Cora and I though, had been out shopping…the opposite intention of what Jack was doing money-wise.

I bought the girls some new clothes from cute little boutiques that we'd found.

'Rose, this is a lovely dress.' Cora said to me, pulling out a fairly long, deep blue dress. I laughed slightly; Lily and Cora had been doing this all day.

'Why do you both keep suggesting dresses to me?' Lily and Cora looked at eachother and tried not to giggle. However they were, and Lily especially was doing a bad job of hiding it.

'We just think you might want a new dress, that's all!' Lily burst out. I looked her in the eyes, narrowing them and doing a funny thing with my eyebrows that makes her laugh.

'What are you hiding from me?' I started to laugh with them. They only laughed even harder. 'Seriously, what is it?' Lily whispered something in Cora's ear between giggles.

'You might need something nice to wear soon, Rose. We're just making suggestions!' Cora beamed.

'I see…well, I don't have many nice dresses. Actually, do I have any? That one _is _nice, Cora.'

Without hesitation Cora picked up the deep blue dress from the shelf, coincidently in my size!

'Hmm…I'll go try it on.'

_**Later that evening**_

Jack came home at about half six, looking suspiciously smug.

'Hi girls!' he shouted as he walked through the door. Lily and Cora shouted their greetings back and ran over and hugged him. He whispered something to them, and they happily nodded their heads whilst laughing in return. Something was going on.

'Hey Jack, how was your day my lovely?' I was currently just tidying some stuff up for Molly.

'Very good, thank you Rose.' Jack walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. 'So, did you go out today?'

'Yes we did, didn't we girls?' I looked over at the two who were hanging around watching Jack and me. They nodded their heads. 'They wanted to go shopping.' I said quieter to Jack.

'Ah, and did you by any chance get something nice to wear this evening?' Jack winked at me.

'Oh, so that's what's going on then is it? Did you two know?' Cora and Lily nodded their heads and laughed as hard as they possibly could. Jack laughed as well.

'Well then, try and be ready by about 8, and we'll go out? Just us two.' Jack winked at me again. Slick moves, Mr Dawson.

I put my new dress on and left my hair down natural. Jack liked it like that. I put on some earrings and the necklace Jack gave me our first Christmas together. I just put some simple flats on, too. I couldn't be doing with heels; they're too restricting. I wanted to go simple, because Jack loves me just the way I am, and I love him just the way he is.

I stepped out to where Jack was, who had a plain white shirt and black trousers on; his hair flopped in his face as usual, just how I like it. He caught sight of me, and immediately stood up, not taking his eyes off me. I blushed a little.

'Wow. You look amazing.' He managed to spit out.

'Thank you, you look rather handsome yourself.'

'Shall we go?'

'Yeah, let's go.'

Jack took me to a posh restaurant in Times Square, which he had been saving up for.

'Oh, you haven't? Awh Jack!' I kissed him as we stood outside the restaurant.

'I did.' Jack said smugly. 'Anything for my little Rosie. We haven't had much time to ourselves recently.'

'I know, we've been so busy. I love you so much, I hate not having any time with you.'

'I love you too, so so much. Now come on, let's have a great evening.'

After dinner, Jack and I walked around Times Square and then made our way up to Central Park, where there was a period concert. By complete chance it was the band that had played down in steerage on Titanic.

'Shall we dance?' Jack asked; his hand held out for me.

'Certainly, sir.' I took his hand and let him pull me closer to him.

We danced and danced, like we had done back in 1912 and seven years ago. The world was a blur to us as we shrieked with laughter and bumped into people.

At the end there were about two slower songs that Jack nor I had ever heard before. We slow danced to them, catching our breath back. I rested my head against Jack's chest and felt his heartbeat against the side of my face. His heartbeat that had once stopped, but had returned to never be stopped again. He was so warm, and so strong. No one else was there in that moment but us.

We ran through the park at the end of the night like the world was ours.

'Look Rose, look over there!' Jack pointed over to some fireflies, lighting everything around them.

'Oh wow! They're so beautiful, Jack.'

'I've never seen any before.' Jack admitted.

'No I don't think I have either.'

'Look how free they are.' Jack said quietly, taking my hand and starting to play with it.

'Like us. We're free now, Jack.'

'We are, I know.'

His interest in my hand faded as he looked up at me. He looked between my eyes to my chest, and then the rest of my face. I placed my hand on the side of his face, and ran it down his neck and onto his collar bone. With my other hand I gently outlined his lips and jaw with my fingertips, taking in his facial features.

'Kiss me, Jack.' I whispered softly. The corners of his mouth turned up and he leant forward, so our foreheads were touching. He was so warm. He started to kiss my nose, and made his way down to my lips. After a while he moved down to my neck and started kissing me passionately there. Our hands were running over eachother, and all I could feel was electricity through me.

…**I know you all want Titanic. She is coming back next chapter! :D Yep so Cora's living with them (for now – idk :p) and her and Lily are good friends **

**RIGHT – now one question. HELP ME GUYS! At the last scene of Titanic, when Jack and Rose are reunited and you're crying yourself to your very own death…well, Jack and Rose are kissing, and it's the last camera angle before the camera tilts up to the ceiling…and to the right side of Jack's head I SWEAR Cal is stood on the balcony! :o Everyone watch it and tell me whether you think it's him or not!**

**Review please guys, I don't seem to be getting as many as I used to **


	27. Hello Again, Titanic

**Hey everyone Sorry I haven't been updating very quickly, I've been really busy! And I won't have any time to update until next weekend either because I have exams all of this week…so right now really I SHOULD be revising…but I'm not, haaa.**

_14__th__ April 2003_

**Jack POV**

There she was again. You couldn't miss her. Titanic stood out amongst every other ship.

'Wow Daddy she's massive!' an excited Lily gazed up at her in wonder.

'She sure is isn't she?' I picked my daughter up so she didn't get trampled on in the crowd. She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. 'What was that for then?' I smiled warmly at her.

'Nothing.' Lily laughed.

'Jack have we got all our stuff?' Rose looked at me worriedly. We had to pack quite quickly in the morning, having failed to do most of it the night before. We left Molly's apartment early that morning, exchanging farewells with the kind lady who has never failed to help me out or be a friend.

'Yes sweetheart we have everything, don't worry. Hey, we're going back on Titanic!' I beamed at her. I'm not going to lie, I was so excited.

'I know!' Rose breathed heavily. 'It's incredible that we have the opportunity again.'

'I can't wait to get back on!' A voice from below came. Cora's eyes shone brightly under the sun as she looked in between Rose, Lily and I, smiling.

'It'll be great Cora!' Rose hugged the little girl tightly, much to Cora's pleasure. Cora lost her mum a long time ago, and for her to have Rose has done her the world of good.

'Rose! ROSE!' Mr Andrews appeared behind Rose with a big smile on his face.

'Mr Andrews!' Rose grinned and hugged him as well as Cora.

'I just came to say goodbye to you all and wish you the best.'

'Thank you Mr Andrews, you too! Can we write to eachother?'

'I'd love that Rose, really, I would.' Mr Andrew's eyes softened.

'Do you come to see Titanic everytime she docks, Mr Andrews?' I asked.

'Why yes Jack, I do.' He chuckled. 'She's like a baby to me.'

'Uncle Thomas the ship in the bottle looks just like Titanic!' Lily exclaimed.

'I told you it would! Keep it forever, Lily.'

'I will, I promise.' Lily smiled.

'Send me a message in a bottle, Lily. I'll try and return you one.'

'Wow that sounds cool, okay.' Mr Andrews smiled at Lily kindly.

'Cora! Hello sweetheart, how are you?' Mr Andrews suddenly noticed the timid girl clinging onto Rose.

'Very well thank you sir.' Cora smiled shyly.

'Good.' Mr Andrews smiled at her. 'Is she living with you now?' he then asked Rose quietly.

'Yeah, we found her on the way home from your apartment that night.' Rose informed him.

'Ah, that's so sweet of you to take her on. Look after her. And Lily, and yourselves! We'll keep in touch.' Mr Andrews gave us all hugs.

OOO

'Woah.' Lily and Cora gaped simultaneously at our stateroom on the ship.

'You like it?' Rose chuckled.

'I love it.' Lily said.

'It's like royalty.' Cora said.

'That's what I thought at first.' I laughed. Well, to be honest at first I thought it was ridiculous, but now I quite like it. Rose still brings along all our art to hang in the room like before.

'Okay girls, you can get settled in that room over there, and mommy and daddy will be in this room over here.' Rose pointed to the two rooms.

'Okay!' Lily screamed and darted off to her allocated room.

'Can I call you mommy and daddy too?' Cora turned to Rose and me timidly. My heart broke slightly as I realised once again that her parents were no longer with her.

'Or course you can.' I smiled at her. Rose and I both walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead and gave her a hug.

OOO

**Rose POV**

'I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD! WAHHOOO!' Jack screamed as he stood at the front of the ship.

'And I'm a princess!' Lily shouted.

'Me too!' Cora joined in.

'Does that make me Queen, then?' I laughed and walked up to them.

'Uhhuuhh.' Lily looked up at me and nodded.

At sunset I stood at the stern of the ship on my own. I remembered the first time I stood here. I wanted to end my life…and then I met Jack. He taught me life was too precious to throw away, and I know that now. He proved this was the case when he gave his life for me in the freezing waters.

Ninety one years ago today the ship hit the iceberg. Ninety one years ago right now Jack and I were flying at the front of the ship. I suddenly turned around to look at the rest of the ship.

'Damnit I'm stood at the wrong end of the ship.' I muttered. It didn't matter though; I was there earlier. I was no longer living in a fantasy trying to remember anniversaries desperately all the time. Now I'm with Jack, and that's all that matters. And Lily and Cora of course too, but Jack will _always_ be that one person who has a special place in my heart.

We were getting further and further away from America, now. We've had some fun times there in these seven years. Docking in New York, meeting and living with Jack's parents, having Lily, moving to California and Santa Monica and then coming back to New York and taking in Cora.

Of course, in amongst all that I reconciled with my father. He felt awful about everything that had happened between us and what he'd done. He definitely made up for it though in the years he lived with us. He started acting like a proper father, and grandfather to Lily. Also, him and Jack became great friends. I often wonder where he is now, and what he's doing.

As I thought about him I heard his voice in my head repeatedly. Then I realised, it wasn't my head; it was coming from the waves.

I curiously peered into them to see his smiling face.

'Rose' he said softly, as a Rose appeared in his hands. I smiled warmly, wondering if he could see me.

'I love you daddy.' I whispered.

'Rose.' He whispered again. This time no Rose appeared in his hands. I don't know what made me, but I looked down, and sticking out of my pocket was a Rose. I picked it up, my eyes wide with wonder. He's still with me, and always will be. Loss is something no one can avoid, even in this life.

**So this was all very reflective, so I promise next chapter will have a bit more action :D Thank you for reading and please please please review And if you're bored, check out my oneshot 'Always the Hero'! x**


	28. I'll always be here

**Hi :P okay, so I should be revising…but I'm not because I'm a 'rebellious creature', as one of my teachers told me yesterday :D **

**And I also realised how BAD last chapter was :/ I was in a hurry…**

**Let's hope chapter 28 is better By the way, I'd just like to thank everyone for the support and reviews you guys have been giving me, they mean the world! So thank you and don't forget to review, constructive criticism is accepted.**

**I'm going to do something a bit different here…**

**Lily POV**

The sea is so, so big. It looks like it'll never end. I sit here with Cora on the deck, looking out at the waves, and I think start to wonder what life was like on _real _Earth.

'Cora, do you prefer life here or life on Earth?' I ask her.

'Well, I liked it on Earth a lot, but I've been here for ages now and I've gotten used to it here, and I like it. Guess what?' Cora suddenly beamed.

'What?'

'If I were still on Earth I'd be 101!' Cora laughed hysterically.

'No way! Hahahaah you're an old lady!' that's really weird to think, because she looks just like me, but a tiny bit older.

'Yes really! And my papa..' Cora stopped midsentence and looked down sadly. She must miss her daddy…I couldn't imagine life without mine. I leant over to her and gave her a cuddle. She put her head on my shoulder and sniffed quietly.

'I'm sorry about your daddy.' I said softly.

'It's okay. I'll see him again one day.'

'Yes, you will. Until then you've got me and I'm your best friend.'

'I like having a best friend.' Cora pulled away and smiled at me.

'Me too. I've never had one either…' It was true, I hadn't. 'Mommy, Daddy and I are always travelling around so I've never grown especially close to anyone before.'

'Well that's okay, because I'm with you now!'

'Yeah!' I grinned at Cora. 'Oh! That reminds me, I have to send a message to Uncle Thomas in my bottle, here you can come and help me!' I grabbed Cora's hand and dragging her along behind me, ran to our room and got out the empty bottle Mommy found me.

'How did that remind you of this?' Cora tilted her head curiously.

'Well, Uncle Thomas is my friend too, and I promised I'd send him this. A promise is a promise.' Mommy made a promise to Daddy all those years ago and she kept it, so I can keep my promise too.

'You're right. But not everyone can keep promises, the crew people on this ship 90 years ago promised the ship would arrive safely in New York, but guess what? It didn't.' Cora rolled her big brown eyes.

'That's naughty of them, they shouldn't make promises that could easily be broken.'

'I know, right?'

I pulled out a piece of paper and Cora helped me write my note.

'_Dear Uncle Thomas,_

_Mommy, Daddy, Cora and I love your ship and we are having a lot of fun! I like the front and the back and the sides of the ship. Cora does too. Hopefully tonight we're going to an Irish party in steerage, and you're Irish so I'll be thinking of you!_

_See you soon and please write back._

_Lots and lots of big hugs and kisses _

_From Lily'_

'Here Cora, sign your name.'

'N-no, it's okay it's your note.' Cora stood up and stepped back shyly.

'But you helped me! Please?'

'Okay if you want me to.'

'_And Cora xx'_

'Right now we need to drop it into the sea so Uncle Thomas can get it.' I stood up, shoving the note into the bottle and feeling my eyebrows squeeze together as they did so. Mommy says I look like Daddy when I concentrate because my eyebrows lower so I look angry, but I'm not angry; I'm just concentrating!

'I'll race you there!' Cora said deviously. I didn't reply but instead started to tear out of the room. Cora and I ran down the decks, passing Mommy and Daddy on the way, me bumping into them as well.

**Jack POV**

'Lily, Cora what are you two up to?' Rose giggled as they ran past us, Lily practically running into me in the process.

'Sending a note to Uncle Thomas!' came Lily's uneven, wobbly shriek as she ran as fast as she could. I chuckled to myself.

'Let's go see what they're up to…' I turned to Rose.

At the stern of the ship Lily and Cora held up a bottle with a message in it.

'Go to Uncle Thomas.' Lily instructed the glass bottle.

'And make him reply.' Cora added on the end. And with that they let go and watched it descend into the water below us. I sent a message in a bottle once when I was a kid. In fact, I think I was about Lily's age, or perhaps a little bit older. I wrote it to my friend Fred, who moved away to another state. He was my only friend; all the other kids teased me…but that's a long story. One I don't need to be thinking about now.

'Aren't they sweet?' Rose cooed at our children waving goodbye to their glass bottle.

'They are' I smiled. I looked at them both; Lily's light auburn hair caught the sun perfectly, and the light freckles on her face complemented her glistening blue eyes. She did have a particular glow coming off her, like an angel's. Which makes sense, seen as if she is one. And little Cora, she's a beauty too. She doesn't have the same angelic aura as Lily, but her heart is in the same place. Every now and then Cora looks over at Lily and studies her face with a look of longing on her face, and then she'll look down sadly, which plucks a heartstring of mine.

_**Later in the evening**_

**Rose POV**

There's that Irish music again; the first song I heard in my liberty ninety years ago. Jack swings me round, the both of us laughing like mad.

'Cora, care for a dance?' Jack swoops up the little girl after our song ended. She eagerly nodded her head.

'You're still my best girl, Rose.' Jack winked at me. I playfully opened my mouth at him and looked down at Lily, pretending to act disappointed.

'You said I was your best girl, Jack!' Cora squealed at him.

'What about me?' Lily shouted above everyone.

'You're _all _my best girls for different reasons!' Jack smiled, trying to cover for himself.

'Oooooohhh!' Cora, Lily and I chorused. Jack stuck his tongue out at me, so I stuck mine out at him too, causing us both to laugh.

'Well then Lily, I think we'd better dance together!' I turned to face my daughter who was laughing too.

Lily and I, and Jack and Cora danced and played games for hours. The party ended with a conga line like before.

'Those parties are the best!' I breathed heavily to Jack as we made our way out.

'I have to admit, they're the best I've ever been to. But that one in Central Park was fun too though, right?' Jack winked at me again. I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved his arm. I was carrying a sleeping Lily in the other, and Jack had a tired Cora in his hand.

We put the sleepy girls into bed and went to sleep ourselves, exhausted. I gripped Jack's shoulder tight and pressed my head against his chest, him already asleep. We were tired from last night's late night too, today being the 15th April and Jack and I doing our usual tradition…

**Jack POV**

I don't know what made me wake up, but I could feel something wasn't quite right. My first instinct made me look down at Rose, who was fast asleep, breathing normally. Rose moves around in her sleep a lot, and at that moment she was facing away from me, and all I could see were her red curls sprawled out everywhere.

I decided to go check on the girl, thus taking my hands off of Rose, kissing her lightly on the cheek. I walked over to their room and opened the door quietly. First I saw Cora, who was curled up in her duvet, fast asleep and cuddling her doll. Then I saw Lily…

She was sat upright in her bed, shaking like a leaf and crying. She wiped her eyes every now and again, only for the tears to be replaced by fresh ones a couple of seconds later. She saw me after a while of me standing there, watching her sadly, and started crying even harder as she stared at me desperately.

'Lily. What's wrong baby girl?' I sat down on her bed and took her face in my hands, making her look up at me. I think tears of my own welled up as I looked at her upset.

'I had a bad dream, daddy.' Lily sobbed.

'Ssshhh. We mustn't wake Cora, come on let's go outside.' I picked her up and carried her out to the seating room, placing her on the couch next to me.

'So what happened in your dream angel?' I looked at her deep in her tear filled eyes.

'I dreamed of the night you died, daddy…and I think I had a vision on mommy afterwards, and she was so sad, and it's made me sad. I saw everything from after mommy got on the door.'

'Well Lily, that was in that life, and daddy came straight here after that. You're lucky because you were born straight into this life, where there is no such thing as loss.'

'Cora lost her daddy.' Lily simply stated. I sighed, she did have a point. I still can't believe Bert left his child like that.

'Well, you know that I'm not going anywhere.' I smiled at my daughter truthfully.

'You promise?' Lily's lip quivered.

'I promise.'

'You'll always be here for me when I'm sad or scared, and you'll never leave us?' Lily asked me quietly.

'I'm always going to be here for you baby, and I'll always be looking out for you. I love you so much, Lily.' I cuddled my little girl into my bare chest, and she wrapped her tiny arms around me.

'I love you too, Daddy.'

**Hehe, softy chapter :P Okay well from now on I have writer's block :/ eeehhh, I'll try and think of something else, but for the time being please keep reviewing and telling your friends about this story etc thank you very much love you all!**


	29. Run, Rose

**I'm SO sorry! I've had bad writer's block:/ But I'm back…so hi **

**By the way, please look on my profile where I have like two questions about the film Titanic in my bio, which one of them I've already asked you guys, but I'd love it if you could have a look at the other one…because it's something that bugs me :3**

**Can't believe I've done 29 chapters…**

22nd April 2003

**Rose POV**

'Goodbye Titanic!' Lily and Cora screamed in unison.

'There she goes again, Rose.' Jack says quietly. 'Do you ever feel things are racing ahead out of control?'

'No.' I simply answer. 'No, I don't because I trust where it will take us. Titanic is the safest ship in the world to me, and I know to anyone else that must sound ridiculous…but not for me because it's the ship that brought me to you, twice. She's brought us together two times now; she's gained my trust.'

From Southampton Jack and I decided we wanted to go to Brighton, because we'd heard of it and how fun it was, but had never been there. Brighton has a great pier, which we figured the girls would love.

'Daddy what's in Brighton?' Cora asked curiously.

'Lots Cora, lots! There's an amazing pier, lots of shops and chocolate shops and a great seaside! Proper English seaside with pebbles and everything.' Jack told Cora, who's face lit up.

'I've never been to a seaside before…'

'Really?' I asked, shocked to be frank, seen as if I thought she lived close to the coast of England back in 1912.

'Nope, not once. Daddy and I were going to go, but he forgot…' Cora's nose crinkled and shrugged it off. She's getting a lot better at speaking about her father without getting upset.

'Oh, we're here!' Jack announced as the taxi turned a corner to reveal the vast blue sea and the beautiful pier, lit up as it was the evening.

'Wow.' Lily breathed in amazement. 'It's so pretty!'

'I know it is, darling.' I smiled at my daughter.

We stayed in a hotel right on the ocean front until we could afford an apartment or a flat. That night, once we'd vaguely unpacked and put the girls in bed, I snuck out to the beach. The pebbles crunched hard as I walked across them, staggering occasionally as they're not easy to walk on. The wind was howling, and I could feel my curls dancing behind me. I realised that the last time I was at an _English_ seaside was when I was about ten, and I've never been to one since. In fact…ah, I think it was here! The deck chairs looked too familiar, the carousel and West Pier…it's nothing but ruins now, but back then in the 1900s it was quite the big thing. That's why mother wanted to go…

OOO

'_Rose, do hurry up!' mother barked at me as I ran hurriedly behind her, trying to acknowledge my beautiful surroundings at the same time. 'Honestly, other people will be whispering about what a bad child you are, now come on!'_

_My parents walk bolt upright in front of me, smiling and nodding at only the people who look like they're in our class, and turning their noses up at the lovely-looking third class children with their buckets of water that they'd been playing in the sea with. I walked past them in my perfect silk dress and straw hat, looking like a doll, but not in a good way. I stopped walking for a minute and gazed at a girl of about my age running in and out of the waves. She looked so free and happy, and like nothing on Earth could stop her. She then saw me and too, stopped. We stood staring at each other for a while. Eventually she smiled at me radiantly, and did a little curtsy. _

'_Why do you curtsy, girl?' I ask her ever so sweetly._

'_Ya' look like royalty, miss.' She smiles again._

'_ROSE, COME ON!' this time my father screams at me. I'm a little bit more scared of him so I obey and run back over to them after smiling and waving at the kind little girl._

'_For goodness sake Rose, how many times have I told you? Don't run, you'll ruin your dress!' Mother spits at me._

'_But mother, that little girl over there is running as much as she likes.' I challenge her as I look her straight in the eyes._

'_Well she is of a disgraceful class, Rose. There is no way in HELL that you will ever behave like that.' Father cuts in, turning red in the face with rage._

'_Anyway, what were you doing talking to her?' Mother asks, ashamed._

'_Well-' I start, but one of mother's butler type managing people cut me off and announce that we need to get a move on if we want to get to lunch on time._

_Typical, we're at the seaside and we still go to some done-up, fancy restaurant. The look of fish and chips appeal way more to me, but I knew that that would NEVER happen._

_After a very long lunch we venture out to West Pier with mother's friends who this time, walk incredibly slowly. The rides on there were amazing, and I so badly wanted to go on one. There was this one roller coaster that was massive, and had a HUGE drop at the beginning. _

'_Rose don't stare, it's rude.' My nanny scolded me._

'_I want to go on that!' I yelp out suddenly and point to this roller coaster._

'_Don't point either! Gosh, what is wrong with you today? No, you can't go on the roller coaster, there's no way your mother or father would allow it.' Nanny looks at me sternly. I look down in disappointment. I watch all the other happy children on there with their parents, screaming and having a great time. Oh, what I'd give to be one of them. _

'_Such tack.' My mother snorts once her friends had left._

'_I know, look at all these low class…PIGS.' My father spits. I feel a sudden rush of sadness come over me. These people looked lovely, fun and alive, yet all my parents had to comment about them was of their status and class._

_Not far away from us, three young boys run off the roller coaster, and one of them throws up. The other two laugh hysterically._

'_So, d'ya think ridin' this thing six times was a good idea now, Bill?' one chuckles. I too, giggle as I realise that these young boys had ridden it over and over again until one of them was sick._

'_You think this is funny?' My mother must have seen or heard me giggle. My face falls again. 'These people, or like your father just rightly said 'PIGS' are ruining our country and its reputation. They all…' she did continue talking, but with practice I have mastered blocking her voice out._

_I felt so claustrophobic and hidden underneath this stupid straw hat. I just wanted to throw it out into the sea and watch it float away. _

'_One day when I'm big I'm going to get away from all this and live properly.' I say to myself quietly._

OOO

I reminisce for a moment as I take in all the same surroundings. It's changed a _lot, _and somehow it feels different. I haven't got a weight on my shoulders anymore, and I too like that little girl running in and out of the waves, am free.

Although, then I remember something from this life, which makes me smile. My father, rejuvenated…if that's what you'd like to call it.

OOO

_Jack and a two year old Lily spin around in the sand. Lily squealed happily as Jack pulled funny faces at her. I stand next to my father, looking out at the ocean, feeling it as it washes over my feet. The wind blows my hair around in crazy ways, and the same sound of laughter and general seaside rings out in my ears as my day in Brighton. We were now though, on a beach in Florida on holiday._

'_Rose.' My father spoke softly. 'Run.'_

'_What?' I ask him questioningly._

'_Run, go on. Like you wanted to when you were small. Run, Rose.' I look into his reformed, kind eyes before grinning like an idiot and aimlessly running in and out of the waves. If only I were a child, I'd have loved this._

'_Thank you, daddy.' I smile and wrap my arms around his neck._

'_You're precious to me Rose, don't forget that.' He whispers._

OOO

I smile as I remember what he _really _was. No, IS. He IS kind and gentle…just because he's not with me now, it doesn't mean he is no more. The appearance of that rose the other day proved it.

I made my way back into our hotel room to be met by Jack, smiling sweetly.

'Where'd you go, Rosie?' he asks me.

'Just wanted to reminisce over something, that's all.' I smile back at him and kiss him softly. The carnival and seaside music in the background is a reminder to me of my freedom and how far I've come since being a trapped, unhappy girl. And it's all down to my Jack.

**Ehe I hope that's okay, I just had it all in Rose's POV because next chapter will probably all be in Jack's…I don't know yet, though **

**So, I've discovered how to view how many people are reading your story and stuff like that, and oh my god it's shocking how many people have read but NOT reviewed! :O SHOCKING! Yes, all you little people who don't bother are now sitting there cringing. Well, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE. Lol, joke no I don't, don't worry **

**If you don't have an account so don't feel you CAN review, then please don't feel like that because I accept anonymous reviews! Please guys, I just like feedback **


End file.
